Turn To Stone
by thefabwitch
Summary: Quinn Fabray POV. Takes place right after Quinn's car crash in the "On My Way" episode. Quinn has an out of body experience while she lays unconscious on her hospital bed. Faberry pairing with other friendships. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1 You found me

**So, I'm guessing that all of you have watched "On my way", which made all the Faberry lovers (Including me) go completely crazy. This story is written just after the car crash.**

**Disclaimers : I don't own Glee. Or else Faberry would have been canon way before last night's episode.**

* * *

><p><em>'<em>ON MY WAY' I typed on the keyboard of my phone before hitting the 'send' button. After that, it all became blank.

* * *

><p><em>Where am I? <em>I thought, looking around. The only thing I could see was a road. A plain, empty road. I turned around and there it was. There _I _was. At least, that's what I could see.

People were rushing around the car and I was on a bariatric cot, covered with some sory of white blanket. I could only see my head. _Wait. I can see myself. And I'm here. What in the name of God is happening right now? _

Running up to where I was laying, I started asking questions to the paramedics.

"Excuse me? Could you please tell me where I am, please? And who is in there?" I asked, giving them a confused look as I didn't get any answer. So I tried again, "Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?". That's when I realised what was happening.

_So, I'm having a sort of out of body experience here. Quinn Fabray, calm down. _I told myself, looking at the body on the bariatric cot. I was me. I'm there. And here. _Wait, what? _"No. No! Where are you taking her? Is she going to be safe? Please ! Can you tell me what's happening?" I screamed with all the strenght I had in my body while the paramedics rushed the bariatric cot into the ambulance, driving off as soon as everything was cleared.

I looked around. There was my car. I approached it, slowly. Then I saw the blood on the ground. It made me so light-headed all of a sudden so I sat down on the ground. But what could I do? Nothing at all. _So this is what happens to people? People who are unconscious get to this sort of 'world' in between life and death? _I thought.

I was still wearing my pink dress and white cardigan. It wasn't ripped, and there weren't any bloodstains. It was perfect. That's what scared me. The fact that everything seemed so well and that I felt absolutely healty was scaring me. Because I knew that the other me, the one who was getting rushed to the hospital right now, wasn't alright. She was dying and I knew it. I was in some kind of imaginary world, and I had to get out of here. I had to get back to the real world, where all my friends are, and where I would be alive right now.

I looked around me, and then it became all blank again. Clouds surrounded me and I didn't know what was happening. When the clouds vanished, I saw myself in the middle of a hallway. A hospital hallway.

Someone rushed through me right then. I'm not sure of who it was, though, so I just followed. I ended up at the hospital reception and there was a short brunette, speaking words to the receptionist. Words that seemed like a different language because the girl was speaking so fast. I knew the girl, though. That short brunette reminded me of someone.

When she turned around, she looked absolutely hopeless. And then I gathered it. The brunette was Rachel Berry.

I went up to her, and looked into her eyes, which were tearful, yet blank. I couldn't see any emotion inside. But she looked so lost. "Rachel. Rachel it's me. Quinn." I said, laying my hand on her shoulder and giving her a light smile. _Oh right, she can't see me, or hear me. Crap, what am I supposed to do now? _I asked myself, still looking at rachel who hadn't moved.

Then she started walking forward, before going faster, and faster. She was running down the hall now, and I was following her. I needed to see where she was going.

"Rachel what happened?" A familiar voice said, or more likely, yelled.

I remember that voice, I know who it is.

I followed Rachel more, until I found her face to face with a Latina. _Santana. _"You came too, San?" I said, before realising that once again, no one could hear me. That's probably the thing I'm going to have difficulties getting used to.

The petite brunette was mumbling things again, she seemed like she was could to cry. "Thi-This was all my fault. I was the one who texted her, and she answered and then she never arrived at the wedding and it's because some other car crashed into hers and now she's unconsious and she might die and..." she trailed off. Words were rushing out of her mouth when something unexpected happen.

I witnessed a Rachel-Santana hug. _Boy, I'm going to be able to tease Santana so much when I wake up. _If _I actually wake up. _I thought, before looking around again.

"Berry, listen to me. First, you have to stop talking in paragraphs. Second, this wasn't your fault. Third, Quinn will be fine, she's strong. She can get out of this." The Latina whispered into Rachel's ear while her arms were still wrapped around the crying brunette.

When they pulled apart, Santana appeared quitre teary-eyed. I couldn't believe she was going to cry. I saw the tear roll down her cheek and I gulped. Everything was getting even more scarier now. _What if I do die? What if I'm not strong enough and everything just end now, right here, in this hospital. I would have never got the chance to tell Rachel how I really feel about her. _

My thoughts got interrupted when I saw other people running through the doors. Merecedes, Tina, Kurt and Blaine were the first ones I saw. _They all came here for me? Rachel stopped her wedding for me? _And then I saw him. My competition. Finn Hudson. I really can't stand him, but he makes Rachel happy, and I like seeing her happy. It's like, her smile is my gravity. It pulls me down to Earth when I think I'm lost. But that wasn't working right now. I am truly lost in this sory of parallel world, and I can't come out of it unless I wake up.

It happened again. The cloud thing. I was going to have to get used to that, too. Once the place I was in got filled with white, puffy clouds, I took one last glance at Rachel, who just held that same, blank expression on her face. I honestly felt like crying. But I heared another voice.

"So, what's your story?" It was definately a guy's voice.

I just turned around, confused, because I was still surrounded by clouds, and so was he. The guy looked rather handsome, if you ask my opinion. But he wasn't my type. My type was, animal sweater, beret-wearing, long haired brunette. My type was Rachel Berry.

"Are you going to answer?" he asked. _Is he speaking to me right now? _I questioned myself, while my eyebrows furrowed.

The guy smiled. It was a welcoming smile. That's when I realised that he could see me. No one else was around. It was just us two, hanging out among a bunch of clouds. I needed to be sure, though. "You can see me?" I asked him.

"I thought you were never going to figure that out" he said, letting out a sign in relief. "I'm Jason" he said, holding out his hand for a handshake. I accepted, and brought my hand to his, and we shaked hands.

"Quinn. I'm Quinn" I introduced myself, with a smile. "I'm also really, _really _lost here." I chuckled nervously, wondering if he felt the same.

"Well, I've sort of gotten used to it. You know, the clouds, and appearing at different places. People not hearing me, or seeing me. All of that has kind of become normal to me." he explained, with a shrug.

"How long have you been here?" I asked. _What? I'm just curious. _

"Well, hello, miss subtle" he chuckled. I gave him an apologetic look before he started talking again. "I don't really know. But I've appeared in a lot of places. I think that means that I've been here for quite a long time, right?"

"So what, there's no time here?" I asked.

"Well, did you come with a watch, or something which tells the time?"

I felt my wrists, searching for the watch I knew I had on me. But it wasn't there.

"I did the same thing. I didn't manage to find my watch, either" he said.

"Why?" I simply asked. My eyes were begging for an answer.

"I have no idea." Jason shrugged. This time it was his turn to give me an apologetic look.

I decided to change the subject, a little. "Where are you heading?" I asked, as if we were in an elevator. It seemed pretty much the same, as being in an elevator, actually.

He let out a light laugh, "I don't know that either. We just appear at a random place. But from what I've experienced, it's either in your hospital room, somewhere else where you've already been to, or where someone's talking about you." he explained.

I was glad that someone was in the same place as me. I the middle of two worlds.

"So we have two paths, right? You know, two solutions. Either we ... _die, _and end up who knows where. Or we wake up, and remain on Earth, with all the living people" I mumbled to myself, knowing that he could hear me.

"I think so" he nodded, agreeing to me statement.

The clouds started to vanish around us and I just looked at him. "Are we going to the same place?" I asked.

"Well, we're probably in the hospital halls. A place we've both been to, so yes, I'm guessing that we're going to the same place. We'll find out soon enough, though" he said, giving me a reassuring smile as all of the clouds disappeared;

He was right. We were in the hospital halls.

I could see my friends waiting. They were sat down at some seats next to the vending machine. Some of them were even on the floor. And they looked exhausted. It looked like only a few hours had gone by. But for me, it only felt like a few minutes.

"Do you know them?" Jason asked, standing next to me.

"Yeah, they're my friends" I told him. It was rather frustrating, not kowing what would happen next. But I guess I was going to have to get used to it.

I watched my friends exchange worried looks and then my eyes landed on a petite brunette. It was Rachel again. She was sat down on one of those hideous hospital sofas, and her head was layed on Blaine's shoulder. Her eyes let down tears that wouldn't stop flowing.

I had to look away, focus my eyes on something else, or else I would cry too.

"Is she going to be alright, Sanny?" someone asked. I recognized the voice. And there was only one person who used the nickname 'Sanny' when she was talking about a certain Latina. _Brittany. _

I smiled at the view of the blonde dancer, who was sat down on Santana's lap. She had leant back a little, to talk to the Latina.

"Of course" Santana simply replied, seemingly trying to put up a small smile. She looked frustrated, though. Maybe even a bit worried. Santana then runned her hand on her girlfriends arm, trying to reassure her.

My gaze ended up on another person this time. Mercedes. Her hands were clasped together and she was looking up while mumbling things that I wouldn't hear. I figured that she was praying.

_These are real friends. _I thought, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes.

"You alright?" Jason asked. He had probably stayed next to me while I was watching my friends.

"I'm fine. I think. That's what's making me worried, though. How do we know if we're going to wake up?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"I think that if you're about to wake up, you suddenly get weaker or something. I don't exactly know." he explained.

"Where did you hear that?"

"A few people who were here with me, before they woke up." Jason said.

I just nodded and then the clouds gathered around again. I figured that the clouds we were surrounded by, were the walls of some kind of time machine. Which only makes time go faster, not slower. I thought that, because whenever we were in the clouds, it only seemed like we were in there for a few minutes, and then when we 'landed' the time had gone forward.

This time, we hardly spent a few minutes with the clouds around us. But we could see that clouds were gathering themselves in between us two.

"I guess it's time that we separate a bit. I'll see you around, Quinn." Jason said, giving me a smile.

"Wait, we'll see eachother again." I asked, confusion spreading across my face.

"Yeah. We're like partners now. I think it's some parallel world thing here. 'They' put us in pairs so that we don't have to be alone or something" he shrugged, waving at me as the clouds between us got thicker.

"Well, I'll see you later then" I said, narrowing my eyes to see if I could see him again. But I couldn't, the clouds were too thick.

I waited for the clouds around me to disappear. And when they did, Jason was no longer to be seen. He was probably somewhere else than where I was.

I looked around as the clouds had now vanished, and I noticed that I was in a room. My eyes ran around the room and then I saw it. I saw _me. _On a hospital bed, with a sort of tube in my mouth, probably that thing which helps you to breathe when you can't. I looked like a mess.

There was a vital sign monitor just next to my bed. The waves were slow, and I could hear a beep every now and then. My heart was beating, but I knew that I was unconscious, in a coma.

My eyes shot to the door once I heard it open. A similar brunette walked into the room and sat down next to my bed. _Rachel. _

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's all for this chapter, I hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think about it and if you want me to continue the story or not. Reviews would be nice :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Chasing cars

**A/N : I wasn't expecting all those nice comments and that amount of those who added this story in their story alerts, also those who added this to their favorites. That's for all being amazing. To thank you, here's another chapter.**

**Also, I'm aware of the spelling mistakes in the first chapter, I'll have to go back to correct them. So sorry if they disturbed you.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee otherwise we would have another episode next tuesday. **

* * *

><p>My eyes shot to the door once I heared it open. A similar brunette walked into the room and sat down next to me bed. <em>Rachel. <em>

She leaned forward, to go closer to the bed and let out a long sigh. Her bottom lip was quivering, and she had tears in her eyes. I knew she was trying to fight them, trying to keep them in, and save them for later. Because I knew that she was strong, and that she wouldn't have wanted me to see her like this. So, her jaw tightened and she looked down at my hand.

Then she lost it. I didn't think she would, but she just started crying her eyes out. The brunette took hold of my hand and squeezed it gently. Even though I couldn't feel it, I knew that I would have felt something, a spark, something magical. Because that's what she did to me, that's the effect she had on me.

"We'll do it all

Everything

On our own"

I heared her whisper. She was singing to me. I recognized the song after the first words.

"We don't need

Anything

Or anyone."

It was heart breaking. Hearing someone sing when their voice was cracking and ready to choke up on their tears.

"If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world?"

She broke down just then. I could see that the tears just flow freely down her cheek. _How can I do this? I can't look at her. _I told myself, trying to drag my eyes away from Rachel. But I was scared that those clouds would appear and that I would never see her again.

She didn't manage to finish the song. Instead, she cried into my hand. I could hear her, I could hear the pain in those sobs, in her breath.

But what could I do? I couldn't talk, and tell her that everything would be alright, because it wasn't. And besides, I couldn't speak. Well, I could, but she wouldn't hear me. I was going to talk anyway, but she managed to do that before I started.

"You need to wake up" she stated, whispering into me hand. Rachel lifted her head up and looked at me, her bottom lip shaking again. "You need to wake up, Quinn." the brunette repeated. "Otherwise, you won't be able to give me a lecture about how stupid my marriage attempt with Finn was the most ridiculous idea ever"

I laughed at this. Not laughing, like 'rolling on the floor' laughing. Just a light chuckle.

"We didn't do it, you know." she said.

I looked at her, and went closer to her. I was standing next to her chair now.

"We didn't get married. Your mother called as soon as she got the news..." She trailed of.

_Gosh, please don't cry again... I can't take this anymore. _

But she did. She started crying. "Please just wake up. Please. I'm begging you. You have to wake up, Quinn" she sobbed. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have texted you. You wouldn't have had that accident if I didn't text you. I'm such an idiot!" Rachel cried.

I looked away for a spit second, because I couldn't watch her in this state anymore. It was too heart breaking.

But then I realised that I shouldn't have. Clouds surrounded me again as I tried to fight them. There was no use in doing it, of course, but I needed to stay next to Rachel. I needed to tell her that everything was going to get better and that I would come back soon. But that was something I couldn't do. First because she wouldn't be able to hear me, and also because I wasn't even sure that I would actually come back. I remembered what Jason told me, the thing about becoming weak just before you wake up. Well that was the thing, I felt perfectly fine. I was aching nowhere, and it was scaring me. Normally I would have been worried if I was in pain. But it was the opposite this time, I needed to become weak.

The clouds flew around me as the view of Rachel next to my hospital bed faded away.

_Darn, why does this always have to happen ! _I thought, frowning as I crossed my arms against my chest.

Jason appeared again and saw the expression on my face, "I'm guessing I should talk to you now, right?" he said, looking slightly amused.

"I'm sorry" I told him, my face showing a smoother expression, "I just- I hate these cloud things!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands into the air, annoyed by the presence of white fluffy things around me.

"You'll get used to it" he shrugged, smiling.

"I guess"

"So, where did you end up?" Jason asked.

"In my hosptal room..."

"And someone was there?"

I didn't answer this, knowing that he would figure out my answer on his own.

"Someone special?" he asked.

I just nodded, looking around and wishing that he would change the subject.

He didn't, though, "You'll often end up in places where someone special is." he explained.

Shook my head, that couldn't happen. I didn't want to see the people I love, hurting. It was too hard. I wish I could just vanish from thos cruel world. _Maybe it has a meaning, though. Being here? Watching what people do. Maybe it's because I have to realise something. _I thought, as my eyebrows furrowed.

I quickly got the thought of my head, though, and pushed it aside. I would have to think about that later, when I would be alone.

"I need to get out of here" I blurted out.

Jason looked at me, with a 'sorry' face, "I do, too. But I don't know how." he said.

"I don't belong here, I need to get out" I was starting to panick now. I was almost sure that I was going to brake down sometime soon. "I can't stay here ! I need my friends. I need to tell them that everything was alright. I'm going to be a Cheerio again. I'm going to be there when Glee club win another trophee! I need to see the lock on that hideous Finnocence's face when I crash his wedding. I have to be there when Sue Sylvester gives birth to her baby. I need to go back !" I yelled, tears were running down my cheeks but I didn't care. I probably looked like some wild right now, but I didn't care.

I sunk down to the floor, which was covered with clouds, "Damn these things!" I exclaimed. I think I had never been more angry in my life than I was at this moment.

Jason shot me an apologetic look, and crouched down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me, and I tried to fight back, I tried to push him away for a moment. But he was the only person who could see me right now. He was the only person here right now.

I burried my head in his shoulder and started crying like my life was depending on it. I cried my eyes out, I cried my heart out. And I was pretty sure that his sweated was getting soacked right now.

Come to think of it, I wasn't dressed in pink, with a white cardigan anymore. I had one of those summer skirts I always wear, and a plain white t-shirt, covered with a denim jacket. _How can this be happening right now? _I asked myself, confused.

Jason slowly rubbed my back and he whispered, "You need to calm down. You'll get out of this."

That's when I realised that I was being a little selfish, so I said, "You'll get out too, right. And then we'll both be back on Earth, where we belong, alright?" Those were questions thhat couldn't be answered for now, although I desperately needed those answers. I needed to be sure that we were going to go back, and live our lives, like we were supposed to.

He just nodded, not daring to say anything, because I was in some state right now. I felt sorry for him to have to put up with me, because I knew that at any moment, I could just flip. Just like I did a few seconds ago.

"I'm so sorry" I said, pulling out of the hug.

Jason smiled softly, "It's fine, I remember that things got kind of out of control when I first ended up here, too. There's no need to apologize, I understand" he said. That reassured me a bit.

The clouds started to vanish, again. So we stood up, only to see clouds between us again.

"We're going separate ways again?" I huffed, I didn't want to be alone again. Well, not technically alone, but I needed someone to talk to while I was watching people.

"I guess so. See you later, Fabray" he said. _Wait, did I tell him my surname? No, I didn't. How did he know that? _I asked myself, as I saw him fade away behind the clouds. I made a mental note to ask him later.

The clouds didn't stay much longer, as I appeared in a house. _This looks familiar. _I thought, as I looked around. _Right, I live here. _I told myself as I looked around a bit more. I was right, it was my house. But what was I doing here? No idea, at all. Plus, there wasn't any sounds at all, it was so quiet, like no one was here.

That's when I heared the door open. _Mom? _

There she was, her cheeks were tear-stained and she looked a mess. Pretty much like every person that came back from the hospital after visiting her unconscious child.

She walked through the hallway, handing her coat on the coat stand, before going to the kitchen.

I followed her. She took out a glass from the cupboard and poured herself a glass of water. When she lifted the glass to her mouth, to drink, I noticed that her hands were shaking.

I started tearing up while she slowly drank all the water. When she placed the glass on the kitchen counter, she started whimpering and breathing faster, like her throat was blocked.

_Why do I have to witness all of this? _I asked myself, while watching my mother let her tears out.

It hurt, seeing people cry. It hurt right there, in the heart.

She cried some more before walking into the living room and sitting down on one of our leather sofas.

She placed her head into her hands and I could hear her crying again.

I sat down next to her, knowing that she wouldn't see me, or hear me and I started to talk to her, as if she could hear me.

"I'm coming back" I breathed out. "I'm going to wake up, mom. Everything's going to be alright." I said. But I didn't even know if I was lying or telling the truth. I didn't know anything, to be honest. "I need you to believe in me. I need you to pray for me to come back." I paused for a second, "Pray for me and Jason" I stated, before leaving the couch and standing infront of her.

I wanted the clouds to come now, because I couldn't stand one more second of seeind her mother cry like this. I couldn't handle one more second of seeing her in such pain.

But, obviously, the clouds didn't come when I wanted them to. _Ugh. _

So I walked around the room, and headed towards the stairs. I walked up and ended up infront of my bedroom door, which was closed. I turned the handle and opened, seeing white clouds as soon as I did.

_So I can't even see my own bedroom now? _I thought, rolling my eyes in annoyance to what was happening.

I waited alone for a while, for Jason to show up. Thing he did about five minutes later. He moved forward and he had a smile on his face as if he had seenn something joyful.

"Where did you go this time?" he asked.

"My house" I simply replied.

"Did you see your parents?"

"My mother, yes" I nodded. My father wasn't there of course. I didn't want to see him anyway. "And where did you go?" I asked, curiously.

"Somewhere special" he sighed happily.

I decided not to ask any questions as he seemed to still be floating on clouds. Even though technically, we were floating on clouds. So I figured that I was going to ask him how he knew my family name.

"You called me Fabray, before we went separate ways. How do you know my surname?" I questioned him.

"I was in McKinley one year ago. Then I graduated" he explained. "I knew your surname because everyone knew it" Jason chuckled.

"Oh" I managed to say.

"Surprising?" he asked, with raised eyebrows.

"No, it's just that I wouldn't have expected to 'meet' anyone who knew me in here" I said, motioning around us to explain that 'here' meant in between two different worlds.

He just nodded and sat down on the ground.

I sat down next to him and asked, "Do you remember Rachel? Rachel Berry?"

"The one who often got slushied?" he questioned.

I always felt guilty whenever someone brings that up. It's not like I have to be reminded that I used to torture the girl whom I'm in love with at this very moment.

"Yeah" I said, shamefully.

"What about her?"

"She visited me. She was in my hospital room. I saw her talk to me" I explained.

"So she was the special someone, then?" he asked, with an understanding look.

I just nodded and lowered my vision so that I was now staring at the ground.

"You don't have to be ashamed. I won't judge you" he said, letting out a quiet laugh.

"So you're not going to tease me about liking girls or something?"

"Of course not" he said.

I looked at him and he smiled at me. He was probably the only one who wasn't going to judge me concerning this topic.

"Thanks" I simply said, with a shrug.

The clouds slowly started fading away again. I was just surprised that this time, none of them had come in between us. We both stood up and faced eachother.

"So we're going to this place together?" I asked.

"It looks like it, yeah" Jason nodded, looking around as the clouds became thinner and thinner by the second.

I looked around, too, figuring that we were in the hallway again.

Once all of the clouds had disappeared, there were doctors rushing through us at high speed. I turned to look at Jason, who just stared at the doctors with wide eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"They're going to my room" he stated, starting to follow them. I quickened my pace to follow him, since he was going faster than me.

There they were, the doctors were next to his bed. Some were rushing around the room to prepare the eventual equipment that the could be needing. There was one beside his bed, holding defibrillators, ready to shock his chest.

We heard the buzz. And then another one. Jason was pacing around the room now, looking worried, and angry at the same time. "This can't be happening, not now. This can't be happening" He mumbled repeatedly.

"We're losing him!" A doctor exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila for this chapter ! I hope you liked it. Feel free to give any suggestions. And also, who would you like see talking to Quinn in her hospital room?<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated :) **


	3. Chapter 3 Give me a sign

**First of all, thanks to all the new followers and those who have reviewed, it means a lot ! Second, I got a suggestions about seeing more reactions from Santana, which was what you're going to get in this chapter, so those of you who wanted to see more of Santana, I hope you like this !**

* * *

><p>"We're losing him!" A doctor exclaimed.<p>

* * *

><p>After what seemed like a few hours standing in the surgery room with a very worried Jason, the surgeons finally got his heart to start beating again. However, he still laid there unconscious.<p>

We witnessed a very tense operation. Well, I wasn't really fond of blood and organs, so I just turned around to look some place else while Jason was focused on the surgeon's every movement.

When the operation was finished, we both sat down on the chairs in the observation room where the interns were watching the operation a few moments ago.

Jason let out a breath and struggled to get the words out of his mouth, "I just... I can't imagine what would have happened if it was all over." he said, his voice was shaky.

"Can I ask what happened? I mean, how did you get here?" I asked, but I realised that it was actually a quite rude question so I rushed out a few other words, "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. It's not a question I should have asked", as I slapped my forehead.

He let out a quiet chuckle and shook his head, "No it's fine, really." he said, taking a big breath before saying "I have a heart condition. So one day, while I was playing basketball, I think I just collapsed, right there, on the basketball court." Jason explained, "Luckily, my friends were there and they knew about my heart condition, so they called the emergencies and I got rushed to the hospital. And ever since, I've been watching myself from this world" he shrugged.

"I'm so sorry" I said, incapable of saying anything else.

"It's fine" he stated.

"I got into a car crash" I blurted out. Since he told me what happened to him, I figured it would be unfair if I didn't tell him my story.

Jason nodded understandably and he repeated my words, "I'm sorry"

I wasn't going to tell him why I was driving, yet. It hurt too much to even think about it. About Rachel's wedding with Finn.

"I'm just going to walk a bit" I told him, getting up from the chair.

Jason lifted his head to look at me and said, "I'll just stay here for a while. We'll meet after anyway"

I nodded in agreement to what he just said, and walked through the door. It was actually strange to be able to walk through doors, without actually opening them. But then I gathered that it was normal since if we were able to touch and move things, people would know that unconscious people are roaming around freely in the halls of the hospital. I chuckled lightly at the thought, even though it would be so much easier if we were able to touch things.

I walked through the halls and headed to my room.

No one was there, so I walked into it and sat myself down on those plastic couches that every hospital rooms have. They are absolutely hideous, if you ask me. And not at all comfortable.

I sat down and looked at myself. The one who was laying unconscious, on a hospital bed.

I brought my shaking hand to my lips, as if to stop them from quivering.

"Wake up" I told myself, out loud.

"Wake up !" I repeated, taking hold of my dead self's arm. I tried shaking it but it just wouldn't budge one bit.

I sunk back into the chair and brought both of my hands to my cheeks, while I let the tears go freely.

I wasn't aware of anything at that moment, that's when I jumped when I heard the door suddenly open.

Straightening my back to sit down properly, I looked who was at the door.

_Santana? _

Yes, it was her. Santana came to visit me in my hospital room.

I frowned as she looked hesitant to actually set one foot in the room, she leaned on the door frame for a few moments. But my frown dropped off as the Latina entered the room.

She stood there for a few seconds, studying the state I was in. She winced when she saw the bruises and cuts that were visible on my arms and above my shoulders.

"Who knew going to Rachel's wedding would be so dangerous" she stated, her face remained serious.

I smiled, relieved that she was being herself. The least I needed right now was to see someone crying next to me. I couldn't handle that anymore. Between seeing Rachel crying her eyes out, and my mother seeming depressed, there was no way I could witness another one of those moments.

Santana went to sit down on the chair which was on the other side of my bed. We were nearly facing each other now, separated by my unconscious body.

"You need to come back Q" she mumbled.

She slowly looked around the room at all the flowers that people brought me and scratched the back of her neck.

"Listen Fabray, we have a National cheer leading championship to win, and we can't do it with you like this. You need to wake up" Santana stated positively

I laughed at this. At the fact that she showed actually no emotions, she was just being herself and that made my smile go wider.

But then a tear ran down her cheek. _Here it goes..._

"Come on, Q. Stay with us here. Wake up already" she whispered, her other eye letting down another tear.

I struggled watching the scene in front of me. Santana is strong, yet she's crying because I'm in a coma. _Please don't do this, San. _

"Wake up because I'm getting way too soft here. I keep talking to Berry, telling her it's going to get better, and telling her that you're going to be alright, yet I'm having a hard time convincing myself that what I'm saying it's true." she said, looking right at my damaged face.

"You're the strongest person I know. Please send me a signal that you're fine and that you're going to get out of this" Santana said.

I was actually surprised that she used the word 'Please', but what I was really in awe for is the fact that she could be so soft with people other than Brittany. I knew it before, because we had our moments, but I didn't think that I would see her like this because I'm unconscious.

"C'mon Quinn, give me a sign" She pleaded, grabbing my hand and shaking it a little. "Please just- just give me a sign" the Latina said, between sobs.

She clasped both of her hands, holding mine between them and then laid her chin on all three hands. "Give me a sign" she repeated.

It seemed like she was praying now.

I slowly walked around the bed, to meet her side and I crouched down next to her. I knew she couldn't hear me but I decided to talk anyway, "I'll be back" I simply stated.

Santana then placed my hand back on the bed, where it was before, and wiper her tears away, holding up a stern face. "If you hear me right now, you better not tell anyone about how soft I'm being, or else I will kick your ass when you wake up" she spat out.

I laughed, and then she chuckled, as if we were laughing together, as if she knew that I was here somewhere around her, but that wasn't possible and I knew it.

"Seriously Q, Berry keeps complaining about how all of this was your fault, no matter now many times I tell her that it was an accident, she won't hear it." she explained.

"Accidents happen" I whispered, before watching her stand up from the chair.

She stood there for a few seconds, studying the state I was in once again before turning her heels and heading to the door.

Then she was gone.

I sat there, on the ground, just taking in what I saw. I let out a breath and stood up, then walked out of the room.

Jason was waiting there. He had probably seen Santana walk out.

"That was my best friend" I said, giving him a nod.

"Santana Lopez. I remember her" he smiled.

"I don't think anyone could forget her" I chuckled.

Clouds then surrounded us. I was getting used to this now, so I didn't freak out as much as the first times it happened.

"Together or separated?" I asked.

We saw a group of clouds come in between us and Jason smiled.

"Guess"

I shook my head and laughed under my breath, "Separated." I stated.

We stood there for a few seconds, waiting for the clouds to take us to whatever place we were meant to go next.

Seeing each other slowly fade away, I gave him a small wave and he waved back.

"You don't know that" someone said.

I turned around, but I couldn't see anything yet. There were still clouds blocking my view.

"But she hasn't woken up yet. It's been one day already and she hasn't woke up, Noah !"

I knew who was talking then. I recognized the second person's voice, _Rachel._ And I knew that the first person was Puck since Rachel had done me the favor of unknowingly telling me who she was talking to.

When the scene became clearer and the clouds had almost vanished, I found myself in front of Noah's house.

It was a small house, nothing special to it. But there were two people sat down on the steps in front of the front door.

Rachel's head was laid on Puck's shoulder and he had his arm around her shoulder.

I always thought they both looked kind of adorable together. Not as a couple, but I could definitely see them as best friends, both being Jewish and constantly bonding together. Even though Noah was kind of an ass at times, always trying to look badass, when he brings out his soft side it's always nice. He actually would have been a wonderful father to Beth, I can't deny that.

It took me time to realize this but Rachel had said 'It's been one day already'. I didn't get it at that precise moment but now I knew. People never really know how long they can be in a coma but already being unconscious for one day was scaring me, I needed to get back there, to my real life.

"She's been through so much. She can't just leave like this because of... Because of me!" she exclaimed to Noah, who was holding her tight, rubbing her arm to comfort her.

"Look, like you just said, she's been through a lot. But that's what's going to help her come back, because that's what's been making her stronger and stronger everyday. She just has to find that strength in herself right now. And when she will, I promise you, she'll wake up." Puck said, with a serious face.

Now wasn't really a time for joking, and I could see that Puck took this subject really seriously. He was right. I needed to find the strength in myself to get out of this world.

"How can you promise something when you're not even sure that you can keep the promise?" she asked.

"Have a little faith in me, Rachel, that's all I'm asking." he sighed.

"I trust you, Noah. But it's been one day, and she's not conscious yet. She hasn't woken up. She's bruised and cut everywhere because a _truck _hit her car. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going _because of me _! Do you realize what has happened here? If she doesn't open her eyes, if she doesn't wake up, if she _dies _it's because of me !" Rachel sobbed.

_She can't just blame herself ! If I wasn't paying attention, it was my fault ! I shouldn't have checked my phone in the first place. _I told myself. I knew speaking wasn't going to do anything because of the fact that my voice wasn't audible to them.

"I don't even know how I did to visit her yesterday. I felt so guilty, Noah" she ended.

"It wasn't your fault. It was nobody's fault, you have to understand that. Accidents happen." Noah said.

I smiled when he used the same two words that I whispered to Santana what seemed like a few hours ago. "Accidents happen" I sighed, talking to myself.

"Do you really think she'll come back?" The petite brunette asked.

"I'm more than sure. She's coming back" Noah said, wrapping both of his arms around Rachel's tiny body.

They stayed there, Rachel cried for a moment while Puck was whispering inaudible into her ear. I wish I could take photos, because the view of them two was just adorable.

I knew what was happening now, I could already see them coming. Clouds floated closer to me and I was once again surrounded by white fluff. It became normal, I was getting the hang of it now.

I waited for Jason, who arrived what seemed like ten minutes later. I didn't like the fact that we didn't have any notion of time at all, it was really frustrating.

The clouds were around us for a record time of a few seconds, since when we were both standing there, the white objects soon fell apart and left us in the middle of the hospital hallways again.

There wasn't many people in the waiting seats. I only noticed a pregnant person and another group of people but Jason seemed a bit more enthusiastic than me.

He quickly ran to the pregnant girl, who seemed depressed, with no hope at all.

I watched him kneel down next to her and say "I'll be back as soon as you know it. Please keep praying for me. I'll be back to hold your hand while giving birth to our baby..." he trailed off.

I stopped listening then, because it became a private conversation in between him and what seemed like his other half. I felt so sorry for him and his partner and started wishing for him to be able to live and see the birth of his child, because I know I would have wanted my better half to see the birth of Beth.

I missed her so much, but knowing that she was in good hands made me happy. Good people deserve to be around people who will treat them well, and that's what I wanted for Beth, even though I would have wanted to see her grow up. But I know that it would hurt me, to know that I gave my baby to someone because I practically couldn't even handle myself. I didn't know what I wanted at the time.

While I was thinking, I got distracted by a familiar blonde haired boy who was walking to the reception counter.

My eyebrows furrowed and I narrowed my eyes, before following him. I knew it was someone I know.

I could hear him ask for my room number.

I recognized his voice. One I've heared so many times before. I was delighted to see that it was the person I thought it was when the boy turned around.

_Sam ! _

The blonde boy walked to my room. I could see that there was no expression on his face, something that I wasn't used to seeing from him. He was usually very bubbly, dorky and all of that, but I couldn't really seem to capture what he was thinking right now.

Once he was in my room, he did like most of the other people did and sat down on the chair near to my bed, taking a quick glance at my face.

"We miss you" were his first words.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter ! Thanks again to the people who favorited this story and who reviewed, it means a lot. Any suggestions for the next chapter? Who do you want to see next ?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Without you

**Thanks again to all the readers who are following this story, and to those who are only starting : I hope you like it ! Also, thanks for all the nice reviews :) **

* * *

><p>"We miss you" were his first words.<p>

Sure he's my ex-boyfriend, but that doesn't mean that we don't care for each other anymore. Plus, we became kind of close when I started baby sitting his brother and sister with him. It wasn't even awkward to talk to him anymore.

"Glee club really isn't the same without you." he said.

I stood next to his chair, studying each and every move he was making, because that's all I could do from this world.

"Santana keeps yelling at people for nothing. Not that she didn't do that before already, but since your... Accident, she's kind of been crazy. Brittany is the only one who can calm her down a bit, that's when she's not covering her eyes of sitting down under the tables in tears" Sam explained.

Since I've been in this world, I've realized how people do actually care for me. It's heart breaking, though, seeing people cry for you. That's why I need to get back to the real world, the one where you can try and comfort people, instead of leaving them crying on their own.

"Puck is quite a mess, too, actually. He had a breakdown in Spanish class the other day and nearly threatened to cut his mohawk if this random guy didn't stop talking about you. Everyone knows about the accident." he continued.

I wondered how people knew. Sure, rumors spread at the speed of lightning at McKinley, but the firs people who found out were the members of glee club, right? So none of them would have just blurted it out in the hallways.

"Mercedes and Kurt are unusually quiet, but I understand them. Everyone understands everyone because we were all here when Sue got a call about your accident, and we were all there when she had to ask Mr. Shuester to tell us." he explained, with a sigh.

I always knew that Sue had a soft spot somewhere, she's just even more stubborn than Santana when it comes to showing her emotions.

"And then Rachel... Quinn, she's really not doing well with all of this..." he mumbled.

I had to step closer to him to actually hear what he said just them. It was as if it was something that he couldn't talk about.

"Go on" I said, rolling my eyes when I remembered that he couldn't hear me. I couldn't believe that I hadn't got used to that yet.

But he continued, "She doesn't sing." the blonde boy simple mumbled.

_But she sang to me when she came to visit me. _

"I know it's only been one day, but she doesn't talk at all." he shrugged.

Then I remembered that when I saw Puck with Rachel, it had also been one day. So I tried to figure out the time, coming up with a conclusion that now was two hours after classes ended. Something like that.

"The only people who she says a few words to, are Puck, Santana and sometimes Kurt or Blaine." Sam stated.

_Not even Finn? _

This whole talking-without-hearing thing was getting really annoying because my questions would always remain unanswered.

"That's why you need to come back. When you wake up, you'll fix so many people. And you'll get Rachel to start rambling about Broadway and Barbra Streisand again." he chuckled sadly, "I actually do miss her constant rambling. I miss you, too" Sam said, taking my hand into his for a few moments.

Everyone always took the same hand. Probably because the other one was damaged worse than the left one. I shot a quick glance at my face again, the bruises and cuts were still there, obviously. And I had a bandage on my head, and on my right wrist. I looked pretty bad, and it's scary. I wish I could be hurting now, I wish I was feeling weak right now so I could just wake up in the next couple of ours. But I still felt as healthy as ever, and there were no striking pains anywhere in my body.

"Wake up, blondie" he whispered.

"Blondie yourself" I giggled quietly.

He took his hand out of mine, and searched for something in his pocket. When he seemed to have found what he was looking for, he brought his hand out and placed a small, metal object on the small table that was next to my bed.

"It's Stacy's good luck charm. She asked me to give it to you." he whispered.

Probably noticing that he voice was quivering now, he stood up from the chair and pursed his lips. "You've got to wake up, Quinn. Come back to us" he said, before slowly walking out of the room.

When the door shut, I went closer to the table and looked at the object. It was a little Mario mushroom. I know about these since Stacy and Stevie had magazines that they used to show me whenever I went to babysit them. I remembered that I often found Sam reading those magazines whenever the kids were sleeping. Sam had always been a fan of video games. When we were together and went ti his house, there were figurines of video game characters on his desk. I thought it was really adorable.

The door clicked open and I was interrupted in my thoughts again.

"This is just outstanding" he said. _Kurt. _

I laughed at these words, the boy often used them. It was nice to hear his voice again.

"You have _a lot _of flowers, miss Quinn Fabray" he said, looking around the room. His eyes ended up landing on my unconscious body, laying helpllessly on a hospital bed.

Kurt sighed, walking up to my bed.

He didn't sit down, so I was guessing that he was only here for a short visit.

"I saw Sam on the way here. A crying Sam. So I was wondering if you had suddenly woken up and scowled him for not coming to visit you sooner. I was hoping that you woke up." he said, looking at my face with wide eyes.

"What I really came to say is that I'm sorry for telling you that you didn't know how it felt to be like David. For telling you that you hadn't experienced all of those feelings that he had before trying to pull the plug on his life." he mumbled.

"After thinking about it, I've realized that you've also been through a lot. And now you're here, laying in this hospital bed. In a coma." Kurt sobbed.

"Look at me, getting all emotional" he scoffed, wiping his tears away.

Kurt wasn't afraid to cry, although he acted like nothing affected him when tears were rolling down his face. That's just how he is, trying to be strong in any situation. I never told him but that's what I admire about him.

Rachel is pretty much the same. They both talk the same, act the same, have the same reactions to certain things that Mr. Shue says, and they're both very strong people.

"I should go" the boy said, holding his hand out in front of him. He was obviously trying to focus on something else to not get emotional again. I knew the feeling. Trying to look away when something heart breaking was happening in front of your eyes. "When you wake up, beware. Everyone will jump on you and hug you as hard as they can." he giggled, taking one last sad look at me before walking out of the room.

I went out soon after and left my unconscious body to rest, as if it wasn't doing that already.

I walked down the halls and ended up where I left Jason earlier. But he wasn't there.

Clouds surrounded me and I vanished from the waiting room with a blink of an eye, returning to a place which I called the time machine.

The first thing I saw, or the first person, actually, was Jason. He was sitting down with his arms hugging his knees and when I arrived he looked at me.

"What took you so long?" he asked, with a chuckle.

I shook my head incredulously and said "I had visitors" with a sad smile. He just responded with a quick nod.

I went to sit down next to him and then I asked "So who did you get to see?"

A few moments of silence went by until he let out a breath and said, "My girlfriend"

This time it was my turn to nod silently. I wasn't going to push him to say something that he didn't want to talk about, because he never pushed me to say anything about myself.

"What time do you think it is right now? I mean, in the real world." he asked, probably uncomfortable with the previous subject.

"I'm not sure, but before I came back to this time machine place, I think it was somewhere around... Lets say 6pm?" I said.

I can't believe that it had only been once day since my accident. It all seemed to be going so fast, but yet so slow, because I knew that the time in this world was going faster than the real world, but I also knew that one second seemed like an hour to me, I needed to get out of this place. I need to get weaker somehow, but I don't think we can hurt ourselves, apart from emotionally in this parallel world from Earth.

Sometimes it just became confusing, and I don't really know if I will ever go back. _Very confusing._

"Where did you go, just then?" he asked.

I just looked at him, with an even more confused expression on my face.

Jason chuckled and explained, "You were thinking of something."

"Oh, right." I said, with a nod meaning that I understood. I held up a thoughtful face before saying, "I was just thinking about how much time we're spending here. And that I need to get back"

I slowly breathed in and out because I knew that I could have an emotional break down like I did earlier on when luckily Jason was here to console me.

I am, really very lucky to have someone so understanding with me during this depressing moment.

"We will go back, you know. And then we'll live our lives like we're supposed to, possibly making a few changes because of the things we saw from here" he said.

I'm sure that if I would have met him at McKinley, I wouldn't have liked him. No, he would have been too kind for HBIC me. I probably would have liked him this year, but he graduated so I wouldn't have known him if it weren't from this bizarre place we were in right now.

"I'm so happy to have met you here, Jason" I said, giving him a smile.

He wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder and pulled he into a friendly hug.

The clouds came as soon as we pulled apart and we both stood up at the same time, facing each other.

"Lets play a game" Jason suggested. I nodded for him to continue, "Every time the clouds gather together around us, we have to guess whether we're going somewhere together, or separately. Alright?" he grinned.

I needed something fun to do in this depressing and strange world, so I gladly accepted his suggestion, "Game on" I said.

"So what do you think this time? Together or not?" he asked.

"Not" I stated, smirking.

"I was going to say the same thing !" he exclaimed.

"Well, if we say the same thing, we either win together, or lose together"

"Alright, Fabray"

"Hey I still don't know your surname" I remarked.

"Alexander. Jason Alexander" he stated.

"Ok, Mister Alexander"

"Looks like we were right" Jason said, motioning to the clouds that were settling in between us.

"We both win" I nodded in agreement to my statement.

"See you later then?"

"Yeah. It's not like we have a choice anyway. But you're good company, so I guess I can accept that" I smirked at him.

_Boy I was getting cheerful. Maybe this is me slowly getting crazier being trapped in this place. Maybe I need to go to a mental hospital._

The clouds got thicker and he soon disappeared.

I patiently awaited my arrival, twirling my thumbs as I saw the clouds slowly fading away.

I looked around and noticed that I was in some kind of park.

When the clouds had completely wandered away, I looked around again. _Yup, I'm definitely in a park. _I thought, settling myself down on one of the benches.

I had no idea what I was doing here, nor did I know what I was meant to see, hear, or _who _I was meant to see.

I then turned to my left and saw a very dreamy Rachel Berry walking up the slope.

I watched her admiringly and when she reached the top, she just sat down on the grass, not caring if she got her skirt dirty and brought her hands down to fiddle with the grass.

Wanting to be near her, I walked up the slope and sat myself down next to her.

I could hear her breathing heavily, like she was having a panic attack or something. It worried me to be around people while not being able to do something useful if ever they broke down or got into an accident. I then realized what I just thought, what if someone was to get into an accident, and there was no one around them apart from helpless me. I wouldn't be able to help them because I couldn't hold anything, or call anyone. What if the person was Rachel? What if she got into an accident, and I was just a simple helpless witness.

I shook the thought out of my head and focused on the petite brunette's eyes, studying them as she breathed.

"Please just bring her back" she whispered.

_Oh no, not again. _I thought. I couldn't handle this one more time. Even the thought of Rachel crying put me in a very bad state. My hands were trembling and I had to look away. But I was afraid that if I turned away, the clouds would come and then I wouldn't be able to see Rachel before who knew when.

"I'm begging you. Let her come back" she whispered, her voice cracking.

I figured she was praying. People were praying a lot lately...

I prayed for a lot of things. Before, when all I wanted was to be popular, I prayed for the most simple things while I should have been praying that all my wished would come true one day. With a lot of work and determination, I would get the person that I love, to forgive me for all I put her through, all the slushies I threw at her, but my wishes seemed to be slowly breaking apart when I found out that Finn had asked Rachel to marry him.

I was unsure of what was going to happen next. If... Or if don't wake up, will she still marry him?

Rachel's fist pounded the ground, and I was sitting there, in complete shock of her actions.

I sat there, looking at her with wide eyes while she hit the ground another time. This time, she grabbed a handful of grass and squeezed as what seemed as hard as she could.

I shook my head, trying to convince myself that this wasn't happening. I had never seen Rachel like this before. Sure, she got all dramatic in glee club,, but I never saw this angry side of her.

Her eyes seemed to be focused on something far away, in front of her. I leaned forward, and her eyes were tearing up. Her jaw tightened and she quickly pulled out the bunch of grass that her hand had clenched tightly.

Her bottom lip quivered and she soon let all her tears go down. If there were a bucked nearby, I think she would have been able to fill it up in two minutes.

"She needs to wake up!"


	5. Chapter 5 Echo

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed and the new people who are following this story. You guys make my day. We have to wait a bit more than six weeks for the next Glee episode... Way too long !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee because otherwise Faberry would have been canon since the first episode. **

* * *

><p>"She needs to wake up!"<p>

I gasped at the view of Rachel Berry actually shouting. She really just took me by surprise there.

She lifted her knees and laid her chin in the middle of both, while wrapping her small arms around her legs. She just rocked back and forth, side to side, looking like it would calm her.

I just watched her. It was soothing, somehow, but really sad to see her like this. If I wasn't unconscious right now, and I saw Rachel in this state, I would just take her in my arms and hold her against me forever.

I imagined the scene if I were able to comfort her, if she was able to hear me and see me :

_- "Rachel, please, it's not your fault, don't blame yourself..." I whispered._

_"But you're in a coma, and I'm just here, completely useless, and guilty because this is all me fault" she sobbed._

_I held my right arm out and pulled her next to me, "It's not your fault." I mumbled, laying my chin on her forehead, "Accidents happen, Rachel. Next time i'll just be more careful about what I do. I'll think about thing before I do anything. But you have to promise me that you won't keep blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault." I pleaded, looking down at her perfect face._

_"I can't to that. I can't not blame myself. I shouldn't have texted you. I shouldn't even had said 'Yes' to Finn when he asked me to marry him. This is my fault, don't you see. If I had listened to you, if I had refused his request, all of this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have been stressed out at the wedding because you were running late, and I wouldn't have texted you."_

_"Rach..." I said, hoping that she would stop saying that the accident was all her fault._

_"No, I can't do this. I can't even watch you in that horrid hospital bed, laying there unconscious because all of the sudden, all the guilt rises and I just really don't feel good about it."_

_I shook my head, not knowing what to say because she didn't seem like she was going to listen to me anytime soon._

_"It's not your fault..." I muttered, letting out a low sigh, placing an ever so soft kiss on her forehead. I could never blame her, never in my life, because I knew that she had all the rights to blame me for making her life a living hell before I changed my bitchy attitude and became friends with her. -_

But that was only my thoughts, only my imagination. It's not like I could pop up and appear next to her in real life. And I wouldn't even be able to face her, when and _if_ I wake up. After all, _I_ ruined her wedding, _I_ was the one who needed to be forgiven, even though I didn't deserve her forgiveness.

The petite brunette shook her head frustratingly, getting up and straightening her skirt.

I watched her walk away and I just sat there, motionless, watching her figure get smaller and smaller as she walked further away from me. It was like I couldn't move, like she would never come back. But I knew, deep down, that I was the one who had to come back, and that probably wouldn't happen shortly.

I sat still and waited for the time to pass. I was feeling even better than I ever felt in my life.

"What are you doing here?" I heard someone ask from behind me.

I quickly turned around and saw Jason.

"Jeez, you could have given me a heart attack" I scoffed.

"I don't think it would have done anything." he shrugged.

I giggled, of course it wouldn't, I was unconscious and a part ghost, part human creature right now, there was no way I could possibly get heart attack. Even though I would be happy if it happed, meaning that it would make me , I would be able to go back home, to the land of the living.

"So, what are you doing here?" he repeated his question.

"I could ask you the same thing" I said. Maybe it was obvious that I was trying to avoid the question, or trying to change the subject, but I really didn't want to talk about how despairing people were.

Jason just rolled his eyes playfully and said, "I went to the grave yard. It's not far from here"

"To the grave yard?" I asked, stunned, "Morbid much?"

He laughed and then his face became serious. I shouldn't have said that morbid part... How stupid can I get.

"I went to visit my mother's grave" he stated.

I face palmed myself and shook my head, with my hand covering my embarrassed face. "I'm so sorry. Sometimes I just blurt things out and I don't even realize. And then the person get's upset and I never find ways to forgive myself, then..." I trailed off.

Jason laughed out loud just then and my face shot up and gave him a fake glare, "What's so funny?" I said, trying to imitate an annoyed voice.

"You're rambling."

I huffed at the statement and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Now you're acting like her"

Again, I shot him a glare and narrowed my eyes at him, "Like who?"

"Rachel Berry" he grinned.

My cheeks suddenly felt like they were burning, and I flushed. I hid my head in my arms and groaned.

"Rachel wouldn't have done that. I'm thinking that maybe a diva storm out would be more appropriate for her personality." he smirked.

"Jason !" I yelled, "Stop teasing me." I whined.

"I wasn't teasing you. I was just saying what I thought she would do. But maybe you think about her a lot and just felt the need to think that I was teasing you."

I flushed even more, how could I be so clumsy?

"You like her, a lot" he said. I could actually _hear _the smirk on his lips again even though my hands were still over my face.

"I'm just going to pretend you're not here right now."

"You do that. Quinn is in love with Rachel Berry" he hooted.

I wanted the Earth to crack open and swallow me just then. "Jason !" I exclaimed again, this time swatting him on the shoulder.

"Fine I'll stop. Jeez who knew Fabray could be violent" he snickered.

That made me think about my father. He had always been violent and aggressive to anyone who was in his way. He only wanted people to obey to him and if they didn't he quickly got annoyed and tended to hit things, or people. I remember the times when my mother got beat up just because she slightly overcooked the Christmas turkey. I remember witnessing that, crouching down in a corner and seeing my father, my own _father, _hit my mother. It was horrible.

But I just took Jason's statement as a joke and held a smile on my face.

We looked around, during that silent moment. It wasn't an awkward silence, though. It was just a comfortable one when we just admired the nature around us.

Both of us turned to look at each other when we saw the white fluffy clouds coming near us, but once they formed walls, they started to slowly grow apart, meaning that they were already taking us to someplace new.

We both smirked and I said, "Separately" and he said "Together" simultaneously, then bursting out with laughter.

While getting up from the ground, I had a little failing moment. I clutched my stomach as I felt a splitting pain near my bottom ribs.

I decided to ignore it and think that it could just have been because we laughed to much, so I stood up and faced Jason.

"You alright?" looking concerned, and as if he knew something.

"Never been better" I mumbled.

We waited patiently for the clouds to surround us and I grinned, pulling my tongue at him when I saw a small cloud come between us. "I win, Mr. Alexander!" I exclaimed, jumping up and clapping my hands excitedly.

He narrowed his eyes at me playfully and said, "You wait, I'll win next time." he stated, as if he were sure of what he said.

"You can't beat me. I'm a winner" I smirked.

"We'll see about that, Fabray. Until then, Adiós ! I'll see you later." he smiled.

I smiled back at him and waved, waiting for the time machine to take me to another place.

My smile turned into a frown when I realized that I was in my hospital room again. I was going to this place too much. It was becoming too recurrent to arrive here every time I got out of the time machine. Speaking of time machines, I bet Brittany would be thrilled if she knew that they do actually exist. But I'll just keep quiet because who knows what she'll to to get to see the machine.

That blonde dancer was one of the only ones who managed to cheer me up just by being herself. Her bubbly and innocent self made life worth living. She saw everything as if the sun was shining right down on everything and everyone. She would make me laugh whenever I'm down, and she would just make me forget about all my worries and fears.

Rachel could do that, too, but Brittany was _one of those people_ who can make you laugh hysterically just by pulling a funny face. That's why Santana fell in love with her.

I actually envied their relationship. They were both perfect for each other. And even though Santana will never admit this, she's completely whipped. Whenever that Latina get's mad, the only one, I'm saying _only one, _who can cheer her up, is that blonde girlfriend of hers. I liked how Santana get's all soft around her, it just proves to the people who don't know, that Santana really does have a soft side.

And the twinkle in their eyes whenever they were together, was just something that could make everyone envy their relationship. _That _is true love.

Whenever I thought about things in this world of the non-living, my thoughts often got interrupted, so this time I didn't jump when I heard the door open.

It was Noah.

He was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. And he looked squeaky clean, as if he just came out of the shower. So I tried to figure out the time, deciding that it was or in the morning, before class starts, or right after football practice.

He came stepped one foot in the room, looking left and right, probably to check if there wasn't anyone else in here apart from my unconscious self and... my invisible self?

Noah walked next to my bed and before he sat down, he placed a brown teddy bear right next to the metal Mario mushroom. The teddy was holding a pink and fluffy heart, and on the heart was written in red italic letters 'Beth'.

I nearly started crying when I saw it, but I had to be strong, because I knew that Puck wouldn't cry. Or at least, I hoped so.

"I never told you, but I brought if for Beth just after you gave birth to her. I thought you would have wanted to keep her, but you decided the best for her. And that makes you such a strong person, giving your child to someone, _our _child." he said, glancing at the soft teddy, then at me.

"Look at you, you're beautiful even with those bruises and scars." he chuckled, then looking at me sadly.

Then he looked back at the small table, picking up the little mushroom and laughing, "Sam told me about this. His Stacy and Stevie are the cutest children ever. After Beth, of course" Noah said, quickly adding the last part. "We all know Sam is addicted to video games too, though" he stated, placing the object back to where it was before. "What a dork." he laughed.

I laughed too. Everyone at Glee club has such different personalities, sometimes it was just really fun to imagine everyone in one same room, and just doing things that we loved doing the most. There would be a music corner, obviously, then a dance corner, and also a badass corner. That would just be epic.

"I just need you to know that you are an will be admired your whole life, for your strength. And we all know that you are strong enough to get out of this and come back to us. We all know that you'll wake up, whether it will be after Mercedes singing to you, or Rachel's ranting, or Sam's dorkiness, we know you'll wake up. Now you just have to believe in yourself. Tell yourself that you can overcome this, all the pain." he said.

I stood there, surprised at his speech. I had convinced myself that Rachel was rubbing off on him. Who knows, maybe soon he'll start reading the dictionary and use words that I didn't even know existed.

"Speaking of my Jew princess, I saw her yesterday and she had an emotional breakdown. She is really stubborn, you know, I can't seem to convince her that the accident wasn't her fault." he said.

He said 'yesterday', so lets calculate. _Ding Ding ! _It's only been two days? _Ugh... _I honestly had the feeling that I was in this non-living world for over a week now. Even though talking with Jason, and watching people talk to me, seemed to make the time go a little faster. Waiting one minute felt like waiting one hour over here.

"Then I had to become Mr. Soft and cuddly teddy bear because she was crying." he admitted.

"She cares for you a lot, Quinn. If you can't find the strength to bring yourself back, think about her."

_Am I hearing correctly right now? _Noah just indirectly said that thinking about her would give me the strength to come back.

Maybe I was hearing wrong.

"I always knew you had a thing for her" he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I shouldn't have spoken too soon. Or thought, I shouldn't have thought too soon.

But I only had time to make a mental note to ask him about what he was aware of about my feelings for Rachel, because he started singing.

"Hello, hello  
>Anybody out there?<br>'cause I don't hear a sound  
>Alone, alone<br>I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now.

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
>Like a fool at the top of my lungs<br>Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
>But it's never enough<br>'cause my echo, echo  
>Is the only voice coming back<br>My shadow, shadow  
>Is the only friend that I have<p>

Listen, listen  
>I would take a whisper if<br>That's all you have to give  
>But it isn't, isn't<br>You could come and save me  
>Try to chase it crazy right out of my head<p>

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
>Like a fool at the top of my lungs<br>Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
>But it's never enough<br>'cause my echo, echo  
>Is the only voice coming back<br>My shadow, shadow  
>Is the only friend that I have<p>

I don't wanna be down and  
>I just wanna feel alive and<br>Get to see your face again but 'til then.

Hello, hello  
>Anybody out there?"<p>

I listened to the lyrics and smiled, because this was exactly me right now. I'm lost, in a place where no one can hear me, apart from Jason, of course. I'm trapped in this world until I can find that strength that will being be back to the world of the living.

"We're all praying for you to come back, because everyone's pretty lost without you, Quinn. Not seeing you at school, not hearing you talk, we just miss it. We miss you. Come back to us" Puck said, ending at that sentence as he got up and leaned over me unconscious body, placing a kiss on my forehead, and then walking out of the room.

I watched him leave, when I suddenly felt the need to clutch my ribs again. I felt like there were needles inside my body, and it's paining me.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila for this chapter ! Did anyone guess the song?<strong>

**Also, tell me if you would like Quinn to come back to the land of the living sometime soon, or if you want her to stay where she is for a little while longer. **

**As Tigger from Winnie the Pooh may say : TTFN, Ta-Ta for now ! **


	6. Chapter 6 Superwoman

**A lot of people reviewed the last chapter, lucky me ! Thank you all so much for following this story and for reviewing, all of you are such kind people ! Here's another chapter, I hope you like this. Just know that I may get Quinn to wake up in one or two chapters, so watch out for that ! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee, unfortunately. **

* * *

><p>I watched him leave, when I suddenly felt the need to clutch my ribs again. I felt like there were needles inside my body, and it's paining me.<p>

I was going to run after Jason, but when I stepped forward, I ended up walking in a classroom.

_Where am I? _I thought, looking around.

I waited there for a while, wondering what I could possibly doing on one of my school's classrooms. Maybe I was meant to go out of the room?

But when I headed to the door, three people walked in and sat down at some tables. _Mercedes, Sam and Joe._

_Oh it's a God squad meeting. _"I'm glad to join you guys here today, let's all just pray for me to wake up, shall we?" I said, ironically because my ribs were getting really painful and I wasn't really in the mood to listen to people anymore. Call me selfish, if you want, but my ribs are killing me right now, and I can't stop the pitching pain. I knew people couldn't hear me anyway, so nobody was going to get annoyed with my constant complaining.

Mercedes clasped her hands and placed them on the table, "We all know Quinn will come back, alright. There's no need to worry about her, this girl is strong, she'll get out of the coma she's in." she said.

"Right, it's been three days already and she hasn't given us a sign that she's still alive yet." Sam stated, seeming hopeless.

"But technically, her heart is beating, right?" Joe asked, turning to Mercedes who nodded.

"Yeah, I mean she's still with us, somehow, she's going to come back. Have a little faith in her, Sam" she said.

The blonde boy just frowned, crossing his arms.

I knew something was wrong with them ever since Mercedes sang 'I will always love you' by Whitney Houston in Glee on Valentine's day, no one would forget Sam storming out of the room, with a broken heart. It was really sad to see that. Brittany wanted to run after him and tell him that one of her ducks would be glad to keep him company for the day of love, but Santana pulled her back on her chair when Mr. Shue suggested that we should leave him for a while.

"Maybe we should sing something" Joe suggested.

Mercedes lift her hand as if to inform the two buys that she had an idea, and said, shyly, "I actually want to sing something in glee club. To tell everyone that she's strong and that she can come back."

Joe nodded, but Sam was motionless for the moment. He gave a small nod for Mercedes to continue.

"Everyone is sad and moping around because they keep telling themselves that it's too late, and everyone is praying for her to come back. But guys, jeez, the girl's heart is beating, she is _still _here. And still strong." Mercedes explained.

This time Sam sighed and then agreed to the girl's suggestion, standing up from his chair and then saying, "We'll meet you in glee club then, it starts in five minutes" before slowly walking out of the room.

I knew he was heart broken, because he had those puppy eyes on his face. But still, no one talked about it because he wasn't very comfortable when it came to talking about love.

Everyone exited the room and I was left there on my own for a while.

After what seemed like a few minutes, I decided to walk to the choir room.

When I got to the door, I could already hear people talking inside. I walked through the door and I saw everyone on their chairs, talking about how everything had changed. They all had sad, but hopeful faces. _Is this for me? People actually care this much about me? _I asked myself, examining the room.

Rachel wasn't there, though I hoped she would come soon. I needed to see her face again. Even more because I had no idea what was happening right now. I had a feeling something bad was happening to myself, all the pain was still there. It was like a witches brew churning in my stomach.

Then Mercedes walked into the room, and told Mr. Schue, "If you would allow me, I'd like to sing a song, for Quinn".

The teacher nodded silently and the instrumental part started.

"Please, you have to wait for Rachel" I said, then remembering that nobody could hear me. _Darn, stupid out of body experience rules ! _

But Santana talked for me. It was strange, it was like she could read my mind even with me nod being there with them, alive. That was probably normal since we're best friends, even though we had our ups and downs. We often quarreled, but that never really broke our friendship.

"Wait for Rachel. I saw her in the hallway, she'll be here in a few" she shrugged.

I smiled at the fact that the Latina called Rachel by her first name, and not one of those nicknames we used to call her.

Mercedes nodded in agreement and waited until Rachel arrived.

I waited too. In fact, we all waited.

What I didn't realize until now, it that Finn wasn't here either.

But I didn't even have time to think about why, because a petite brunette walked into the room, looking very tired indeed. _Did she even sleep since the accident? _I asked myself, studying her with wide eyes.

She was wearing a grey hoodie, and a pair of normal jeans, with converses.

"Who are you and what did you do to Rachel?" Brittany asked, innocently.

Rachel just shrugged and sat down on one of the free chairs. Everyone was staring her, but Noah just stood up from his chair, and brought it next to the brunette's, laying his arm around her shoulder and whispering something I didn't hear, into her ear. She just nodded and turned to look at Mercedes, "You wanted to sing something, Mercedes? Go ahead. Thank you for waiting for me, I highly appreciate that."

Mercedes nodded and the instrumental beginning started again.

"Everywhere I'm turning,  
>Nothing seems complete.<br>I stand up and I'm searching,  
>For the better part of me.<br>I hang my head from sorrow,  
>state of humanity.<br>I wear it on my shoulders,  
>Gotta find the strength in me."<p>

She started. Everyone watched her as she just stood there, singing beautifully.

I noticed that Rachel was gazing into her eyes, captured by the song and Mercedes's voice.

"Cause I am a Superwoman.  
>Yes I am,<br>Yes she is.  
>Even when I'm a mess<br>I still put on a vest  
>With an S on my chest<br>Oh yes  
>I'm a Superwoman.<p>

For all the mothers fighting,  
>For better days to come.<br>And all my women, all my women sitting here trying,  
>To come home before the sun.<br>And all my sisters,  
>Coming together.<br>Say yes I will,  
>Yes I can."<p>

People's eyes were tearing up. Even Santana was staring at her hands, suddenly finding them very interesting. Rachel still hadn't moved her eyes from the girl.

Some of them started swaying to the music, like Mike, Brittany and Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine's hands were intertwined together, between their chairs.

"Cause I am a Superwoman.  
>Yes I am,<br>Yes she is.  
>Even when I'm a mess<br>I still put on a vest  
>With an S on my chest<br>Oh yes  
>I'm a Superwoman."<p>

Laying her head on Noah's shoulder, Rachel let down one tear, her eyes twinkling as they puddled with tears.

"When I'm breaking down  
>And I can't be found<br>And I start to get weak  
>Cause no one knows<br>Me underneath these clothes  
>But I can fly<br>We can fly, Oh

Cause I am a Superwoman.  
>Yes I am,<br>Yes she is.  
>Even when I'm a mess<br>I still put on a vest  
>With an S on my chest<br>Oh yes  
>I'm a Superwoman"<p>

Mercedes ended the song on a beautiful note, looking in front of her as all her class mates were pretty much sobbing.

"I just wanted to say that we have to believe in Quinn. She is _the _strongest person I've ever met, she can get out of this. Everyone should have a little faith in her. She hasn't gone anywhere, guys. The most important thing is that her heart is still beating" she said, holding her hand to her heart as she talked. "If she could see us, with long and sad faces, being all glum because she's in that damn hospital bed, do you know what she would think of us? She would probably wonder why people aren't being happy right now, happy because we know that she will be back, that she will wake up. Happy because there's nothing to worry about, apart from maybe the fact that she might struggle in her wheel chair at first, but Artie, you would help her, right?" she asked.

Artie smiled at the girl and nodded honestly.

"Instead of being down, we should all hold a strong face, because she will be back. Quinn Fabray will be back." Mercedes finally stated.

I felt the thin stream of tears, running down my cheek as I listened to her. What a heart, she has.

Mr. Schue clapped his hands once and said, "Alright guys, I think I'll let you out early today. But I was thinking, maybe we could go and visit Quinn, all together, as a big family." he suggested.

Noah stood up from his chair, kissing Rachel's forehead before he walked up to Mr. Schue and pulled him into a very unexpected hug, just like in New York.

Everyone laughed, while some of them smiled, or let out a soft chuckle as they wiped the tears away from their eyes.

"You're the best teacher we've ever had" Puck said, patting Mr. Schue's cheek, "Who wants a ride in my car? Let's all go and visit Quinn!" he exclaimed, shooting a glance at Rachel, who was still sitting there, as still as a statue.

Noah made his way to her chair and bent down so that he could see Rachel better, "You alright, fellow Jew princess?" he asked, with concern in his eyes.

The petite brunette just nodded and shakily stood up from her chair, walking to where Mercedes was.

They stood there, face to face for a few seconds, before Rachel broke down uncontrollably in Mercedes's arms.

The brunette just sobbed on her shoulder, letting out the tears that she had probably tried to keep in during this school day.

The soul singer patted Rachel's back and tried soothing her, looking at her friends who were obviously surprised at Rachel's action.

"Rach... You just need to believe in her." Mercedes mumbled into the crying girl's ear.

"I- I... That's what I'm doing... B-But she's not waking up. Mercedes, sh-she has to wake up!" she cried, burying her head into the girl's shoulder once again.

"She will wake up." Mercedes stated. She seemed so sure of her statement, and that's what I needed right now. I needed someone to truly believe that I was going to come back. Because I'm not capable of doing it myself.

Kurt and Blaine stood up from her chairs. Eventually, everyone else followed them and did the same.

Blaine left Kurt for a while and he walked up to Rachel and Mercedes, laying a comforting had on the petite brunette's shoulder, nodding at Mercedes, indicating to her that she could let go.

"Come on, Rach" Blaine soothed, rubbing the weeping girl's arm as Mercedes let go of her and went to stand by Kurt.

Blaine took hold of Rachel's arm with one hand, and pulled her closer to him with the other.

"You're coming in my car with me" he stated, surely as he and Rachel went out of the choir room.

The others were near behind them, walking slowly as they got out of the school building.

Mercedes and Kurt were going in the same car, as well as Santana and Brittany. Artie, Sam and Noah drove together as Mr. Schue offered to take Mike and Tina, who accepted, even though they had a car of their own.

I remained in the parking lot, watching as everyone got into the cars.

I didn't know which car I should go in. I didn't even know if I had the time, since those clouds would probably do their jobs and come to drag me into their time machine again.

But there were no clouds to be seen.

So, I decided to take a ride with Blaine and Rachel. It's not like they would see me, anyway.

I got into the car, and waited for Blaine to start the engine and then drive out of the parking.

There was a deafening silence for a little moment. Until Rachel lowered her head and started sniffing.

The curly haired boy put his hand on the brunette's knee, shaking it a little, "Rach... Come on, stop crying" he said, pointing to the glove compartment, "There are tissues in there, if you need any" Blaine said, now properly concentrating on the road.

She probably didn't want to talk. Because they got closer and closer to the hospital, and none of them had said a word, although Rachel had stopped crying, and was now blankly staring out of the window.

I bent down and clutched my stomach as I felt like something was churning inside me. Like a sort of tornado or something. I was shocked at the pain and my nose wrinkled, trying not to blank out. I was starting to see white, only white, and it was too bright.

I tried focusing my eyes on something, and quickly got out of the little trance I had been stuck in for what seemed like a few seconds.

"We're here, Rachel." Blaine stated.

The petite brunette turned to look at him. She had tear stained cheeks and red eyes.

"Did you manage to sleep much?" he asked, talking hold of her chin and turning the girl's hear to the side to examine her eyes.

Rachel simply shook her head and reached her hand out to open the door.

Blaine took a soft grip on Rachel's hoodie sleeve and made her turn to face him properly.

"She is going to be alright." he stated, with a nod.

"Say it out loud, it will help you believe it" Blaine said.

Rachel just tried to move away from the boy's gaze, but she didn't go further than one meter from the car.

Blaine rushed out of the car and trotted to catch up with Rachel.

"Rachel please, just say it. Believe me, trust me, everything is going to be alright" he repeated softly.

The petite brunette sighed and looked right into his eyes, "This is all my fault" she mumbled, her voice cracking a bit.

I knelt down on the ground as I felt my legs become shaky again. I saw someone run up to me, someone who was able to see me.

_Jason. _

I reached my hand out and exclaimed, "Jason!" while clutching my stomach again as I lay my forehead to the ground, which seemed unusually soft for a parking lot.

_What's wrong with me? _

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, that's all for this chapter ! I hoped you liked it. I'm guessing that you're all aware that Quinn is getting weaker, and you all know what that means ... :)<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated ! **


	7. Chapter 7 A thousand years

**More reviews, yay ! Again, thank you all so much for following this story, you're all so kind ! Sorry if this update kind of sucks, I've re-written it a few times and I still don't know if it's good enough. **

**Disclaimer : In the last chapter I included the lyrics of Superwoman, by Alicia keys, I do not own that song. And I do not own Glee, unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>I reached my hand out and exclaimed, "Jason!" while clutching my stomach again as I lay my forehead to the ground, which seemed unusually soft for a parking lot.<p>

_What's wrong with me?_

I could hear footsteps getting near me, and I soon saw some shoes just next to my head, which was painfully laying on the floor. I couldn't seen to pull it up, it felt so heavy.

"Jason?" I asked, crooking my head to the side.

"Are you alright?" he asked, with concern.

I managed to lift my head up this time, so I looked at him, and winced in pain. My head felt like it was pounding, like someone was playing the drums near my brain. _What the hell just happened? _

"Jason, where are we?" I questioned, looking around while narrowing my eyes. There seemed to be no one around us. Yet, the last time I remembered, I knew that Blaine and Rachel were right in this parking. _Oh well, maybe they're already in the hospital..._

The boy looked at me and studied my tired eyes. Then his own eyes widened, probably in shock or happiness, "Are you hurting, right now?" he asked, impatiently waiting for an answer.

_Whops, I forgot to tell him that. _"Uhm, yeah. Why?" I asked, with a questioning look.

Jason shook his head and then blurted out, "You remember what I told you about what's meant to happen when you're near to waking up? Do you remember how your body is meant to react? You're meant to get _weaker, _Quinn. And here you are, in pain. You're going to go back soon" he smiled.

I shot my eyes back to him and my mouth popped open. _Is this true? Am I going back soon? _"So I'm going back? I'm going to wake up?" I nearly squealed, trying to hide my joy because Jason didn't seem to be getting weaker. I really did feel sorry for him. He has a girlfriend waiting for him in the real world, plus, she's pregnant and seemed ready to give birth to the baby in possibly a few weeks time. Or course I want to wake up, but he has to, as well.

He nodded, "Seems like it. Lucky you" he said. Jason's smile disappeared in a split second.

"Hey you're going to wake up, too. Please believe that" I said, now getting up from the ground where she was previously sitting on.

"I really hope so" he just said.

I looked at my feet for a while. Random things become oh so interesting during a truly awkward moment. The reason I felt awkward, is that I was going to go back before Jason, while he arrived before me. And yet, he's the one who helped my at my arrival, and he's the one who comforted me during my break down. What if he deserves to go back first? No, that's not even a question, he _does _deserve to go back before me.

I sighed, "Do you want to go back in? You know, inside the hospital" I said, clutching my ribs once again.

Jason simply nodded and walked into the building before me. I followed soon after. _This is going to be hard. _Leaving him was going to be hard.

Once they were in the waiting room again, I was surprised to see all of my friends filling all of the chairs in there.

"Wow, this place is packed" Jason said, stunned at the sight.

The whole glee club was there, everyone except from Finn. And Rachel. But I just saw Rachel outside, where is she?

"I just hope she won't break down again" I heard Blaine tell Kurt, turning to look at him and then take his hand into his.

"You really think she won't cry right now? She's in her room, Blaine, she's bound to cry at one moment. I mean, I nearly lost it in there too" Kurt admitted.

_Room. She's in my room. _"Jason do you uhm... Do you mind if I just go and check how I'm doing?' I asked, shaking my head at how messed up the sentence was.

Jason let out a soft chuckle, "Sure, I'll just stay with your friends here. I remember some of them." he said.

I smiled and then left the waiting room, heading to where my body laid unconscious in a hospital bed.

When I went through the door, I instantly heard someone weeping. _Here it goes again..._

"Everyone is telling me... That you're going to wake up. That you'll be back soon... Please just prove to me that what they're saying is the truth. Please Quinn, I need you to wake up for me" she cried.

I started crying, hearing those words. I was crying because I knew that I would be able to come back, soon. But I was also crying because my head is pounding at one hundred kilometers per hour, and it's unsustainable. I rocked back and forth on my heels and I started feeling dizzy, so I sat down, cross legged on the floor. Right next to the petite brunette.

"Mercedes sang a song for you, in glee club, today. I wish you could have heard it because it describes you perfectly... You are Superwoman to me. You're so strong, Quinn. Be strong, just keep it up, because I need you to come back."

If it was against the law to get a headache like I'm having right this moment, I'll probably be arrested.

"She sang a song. But now it's my turn" Rachel said, taking a deep breath and then neatly placing her hands on to her knees.

I laid my head in my hands, preparing for the fact that I was going to be an emotional wreck in about... Three... Two... One...

"Heart beats fast,  
>Colors and promises.<br>How to be brave,  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone,  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.<p>

One step closer."

_Wait. _I just need to take the time to rewind a little, here.

I have tortured Rachel. I've made her life a living hell. Dating Finn when I knew that she was in love with him. Trying my best to get him back when she was finally with him. I had always did my best to ruin her life. Hell, I have no idea why. Maybe it was jealousy, maybe it was because of this love-hate relationship we had. Yet, she's here, next to my bed, next to my own unconscious body, singing a love song to me?

_Am I dreaming? _

"I have died everyday waiting for you.  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you,<br>For a thousand years.  
>I'll love you for a thousand more."<p>

Sure, I must be dreaming. I'm having a fabulous dream of Rachel Berry singing a love song to me. It must be the effect of having a pitching head ache, plus the fact that I'm weak right now. I'm hallucinating for sure.

"Time stands still,  
>Beauty in all she is.<br>I will be brave,  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me.  
>Every breath,<br>Every hour has come to this.

One step closer." she sang, tears rolling down her cheek at the same time.

I was left on the floor, with an expressionless face. _This was true, this was real. Rachel Berry is currently singing a love song to me. And I can't even hug her, I cant even hold her. Hold her hand. It's impossible because of this stupid parallel world that's decided to be stubborn and not let me talk to the people I love ! _

I was even unable to move at that moment. She just continued singing...

"I have died everyday waiting for you.  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you,<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more.<p>

And all along I believed I would find you.  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years.  
>I'll love you for a thousand more.<p>

One step closer.  
>One step closer." she continued.<p>

While singing that part of the song, she had somehow managed to perform something called multi-tasking. She had grabbed her bag to pull something out of it. Something which I was unable to see, even looking closely.

"I have died everyday waiting for you,  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more."<p>

I knew the song was going to finish soon, and I wouldn't get the chance to thank her for being so flawless, and singing this song perfectly.

I would have sang that song to her, because I was the one who would love her for a thousand years, if not more.

But my thoughts stopped when I saw her press something into my hand. I felt something instantly rush through be as soon as her hand touched mine. Something explosive, something like... Fireworks.

Rachel sang the last words while I stared with wide and teary eyes at my hand in hers.

"And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more" she ended, with a perfect note even though her voice was quivering.<p>

She took her hand out of mine and I sighed happily. Then she began watching me, with those beautiful but watery eyes.

I just then remembered that she had slipped something into my hand, so I clasped my hands together trying to capture the feeling or Rachel's hand in mine, even though I wouldn't feel anything because this wasn't the 'me' that the brunette had just touched, it was the one there, on the hospital bed, in a coma. But when my hands separated from each other something fell out of them.

I looked down, on the floor, and there was a miniature golden star. An actually golden star. A Rachel Berry golden star. And it came from my hand. My hand, in this body, not the one from the bed.

My eyes shot around the room, looking around, nervously. I was just checking if someone was around, because I probably looked like the craziest person on Earth now, staring at a small golden object on the floor.

No one was there, so my eyes lowered to look at the shining star, which was getting shinier by the second. _Weird, _I thought.

My shaking hand reached out to touch the star, and as I pressed my finger on it, I managed to make it move, I managed to actually feel it.

I took my hand away from the tiny object. I was slightly afraid right now. I mean, who wouldn't be scared. I'm in this world between life and... Death. A world when _normally _you can't touch things, or move them. And yet, here I was, sitting down in the floor, taken by surprise because I was able to touch something.

I went for it again, I wanted to be sure that I wasn't hallucinating, and just _imagining _that I actually managed to take hold of an object which was technically from the world of the living.

But before I would touch the object again, it began glowing intensely. And before I knew it, I could see the sun rays on me, like a very bright light projector. They were coming from the window of the room. I stood up, and then I couldn't remember anything. Apart from the blank environment I was in all of a sudden.

I could only see white. White walls, white ceiling, white floor. _Wait, what? _White shoes, white dress...

I felt like I'm falling. Falling into a dream.

_A dream. _

_This was probably all just a dream._

_"Quinn, now it the moment. You can wake up now" I heard a voice tell me. _

_I had no idea who it was, but I just sighed happily, and I felt myself slowly drift to sleep. _

* * *

><p>I looked around the room. Realizing that my head was laying on a cushion. I narrowed my eyes, and tried to turn my head but instantly winced in pain. Then wincing once more because my throat felt so dry.<p>

I tried to scan the room, without moving my head, trying not to hurt my neck even more than it was already, and I saw Rachel with her elbows on the bed, and her face in her hands.

The only view I had was the top of her head, meaning her beautiful dark brown hair.

I knew that between her two elbows, laid my hand.

So I tried moving my fingers, just slightly, because I could feel the pain surrounding my whole body.

I watched her reaction as I slowly made my hand move.

Her head shot up in a quarter of a second, and our eyes met for the first time in what seemed _a thousand years. _

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, this is the end of this chapter ! I hope you liked it. <strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Christina Perri, nor do I own her song, A thousand years.**

**Suggestions on what will happen in the next chapter? **


	8. Chapter 8 Stay

**First of all, I just wanted to say sorry for the little technical problem with chapter 7. When I posted it, it appeared, but some of you wonderful readers sent me messages saying that you couldn't see the chapter. I'm glad to say that it's on now, so if some of you thought it wasn't, well, it is. **

**Secondly, thanks for the reviews ! I really appreciate them, they make my day ! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee, unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>Her head shot up in a quarter of a second, and our eyes met for the first time in what seemed <em>a thousand years.<em>

"Quinn" she whispered, breathlessly.

I had to admit that I was breathless, too. Seeing her, in real life, after days in that nightmarish world was just breathtaking.

She slowly took my hand, and I winced in pain.

"Sorry" she said, taking her hand away. I instantly missed the skin contact.

"I should call the nurse" Rachel said, standing up from the chair.

"Please stay" I blurted out. My voice was so croaky, and it was really painful to talk, but that was probably from the lack of using my voice during the past few days.

"I'm just going to tell a nurse that you're awake" she said softly.

"Stay with me for a while, alone. Please" I pleaded, my eyes meeting hers. I gazed for about five seconds before I realized that I was being a little creepy.

The petite brunette just nodded and went to sit down on the chair again, looking at me with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry... This is all my fault"

_And here we go again..._

"Come on, Rachel, it's not your fault" I said, glad that I was able have a conversation with people again. I missed that.

Speaking of missing something, I kind of miss Jason.

He's all alone in that parallel world... I just left him, without saying.

Please bring him back, too.

I made a mental note to ask for his room number when I would be able to get out of this bed...

That's when I found out.

Slowly trying to move my legs, my worried eyes shot up to Rachel's.

"I can't feel my legs." I stated, lifting my sore hand and then bringing it to my thigh, poking it. I couldn't feel anything. Nothing at all.

"My legs ! Rachel, I can't feel my legs !" I exclaimed once again.

She opened her mouth to form an 'O' and just looked at me. She looked speechless.

I started crying out loud, "My legs..." I sobbed.

This couldn't be happening. I mean, this _can't _be happening right now ! I was meant to go and win that cheerleading championship, I was meant to walk around New York, taking pictures of all of the beautiful lights. I can't _live _like this.

My less hurt fist started hammering my thigh, trying to get it to feel something, even if it was pain. But I couldn't. It wasn't working.

Rachel took hold of my wrist and held it in her hand, strongly, not letting go. "Stop" she simply stated.

I don't know how she did that, but it seemed to calm me. My fists was still clenched but as soon as she dropped my wrist, I laid my hand back down on the bed. And then started crying furiously.

The brunette sighed sadly, "I... I don't know what to say... O-Other than sorry. I really am sorry, Quinn" she stuttered.

"Accidents happen. This is not your fault, so stop blaming yourself" I said, sternly, trying to concentrate on something else than the anger. Anger because I might not ever be able to walk again. Anger because I know that everyone is going to be pitying me. I don't want anyone's pity. I just wanted to wake up on this bed, and actually feel my legs, then live my life like a normal person.

"It is my fault, if I hadn't have texted you, this would have happened. If I'd have listened to you about me and Fin getting married, I would have said 'no' and you wouldn't be lying in this hideous hospital bed with numb legs!" she yelled.

I looked around and then my eyes landed on her again, I held a serious expression on my face, "You need to calm down. And you also need to stop blaming yourself" I stated, very sternly indeed.

"But..." she started, but I managed to cut her sentence before she was able to say something like 'I'm really sorry' or 'This is all my fault' again. I love her but I've had enough of hearing her say that. It's not like I hadn't heard enough whilst I was roaming around and listening to people's conversations in that parallel world.

"Just stop. I just woke up, I don't want to hear you blaming yourself."

I think that made her speechless. She had a thoughtful face, though. I know that she would apologize again whenever she found the right occasion.

"So... Do you want me to get a nurse now?" she asked, breaking the almost awkward silence.

I just shook my head in response. I needed to hear her voice a little more. But this time without all the apologizing.

"Alright..." Rachel mumbled, looking down.

She was sat down on the chair next to my bed, and I was laying here, incapable of moving my legs. The silence was unbearable and deafening.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure, anything, Quinn. What do you want to know?"

I already knew the answer to the question, because she had already told me. But I needed to hear it again, now that I was back in the real world. "Are you and Finn married?"

"No" she simply stated.

For some reason, I let out a breath that I had no idea I was holding. And Rachel obviously heard that, because she let out a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I said, smiling for what seemed like the first time since I woke up. It's just... I was just so happy to hear that laugh of hers.

"Nothing... But that smile... It's good to see you smiling, Quinn"

I blushed and smiled sheepishly. This is just making me fall in love with her all over again. I understand why Finn wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Anyone could fall in love with this girl. Sure she has her annoying ramble moments, but that somehow makes her adorable. But the girl is just so human. So soothing, calming. Her laugh is contagious and her smile can brighten up a day where there's only dark and rainy clouds.

"You're blushing, Quinn" she smirked.

_She isn't flirting with me right now. She isn't flirting with me right now..._ I repeated those words in my head a few more times before gathering the courage to speak again. I also needed to attempt to talk properly. I knew that my words would probably come out of my mouth in a great big mess with Rachel saying those kind of things to me.

"Not blushing" I mumbled.

Rachel leaned forward to try to get me to look at her.

I couldn't not look at her, so I slowly lifted my head to look at her. My neck felt really sore at that moment, causing me to hiss in pain.

"Are you alright?" she blurted out.

"Berry is worried for me?" I smirked, still wincing because my neck was aching so bad. It was stiff and I felt like my head was to heavy to hold up. So I laid my head into the pillow and sighed.

"Of course I'm worried, who wouldn't be" Rachel said.

"I'm fine. Really. My neck is just really painful." I explained, bringing my hand to my forehead, then hissing in pain once again because my wrist was as sore as my neck, "And my wrist" I added, looking at the other one. "How bad do I look?" I asked, frowning._ I really need to wash my hair... Ew._

"Not that bad. Honestly, I think you'd look beautiful in any state" she said with a very honest voice.

I cleared my throat, trying not to blush and then said, "I meant, how bad do my injuries look...?" I corrected.

"Oh !" she exclaimed, "Uhm, well they look bad. You'll probably have to stay here a few more days before getting out" she managed to say.

"There's no way I'm getting out of here if I can't walk" I stated, stubbornly.

"Quinn you'll have to get out as some point... Even if it's in a wheelchair" Rachel said sadly, giving me an apologetic smile.

I don't want people to pity me... "I'm not going to"

"Come on, you'll have to. It's not that bad. Plus, Artie will be here to help if you need some advice on how to work the wheelchair. I'll help you, too, if you'd let me."

_Of course I'd let you._ Only Rachel would make be change my mind on things. "Fine. But I'm not going to class"

Rachel laughed out loud, "Of course you are, Quinn. You can't miss class."

"Oh watch me. I've already been accepted to Yale, I don't need to work anymore" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

But before she could protest, the door flew open. That Rachel and I to shot our eyes right at the scene. We were both so surprised, if we had heart problems, we surely could have had a heart attack.

A tall blonde rushed to my bed and literally jumped on my before flinging her arms around my neck.

"Britts careful, Quinn is still hurting" A smiling Latina said, walking into the room after Brittany.

"Oh, sorry Q" Brittany beamed. "I'm so happy you're awake!" she exclaimed.

I just tried to now, because I was unable of moving right that moment, with Brittany on me. She probably didn't understand that what Santana meant was for her to get off me.

I wasn't annoyed, though, I just laughed and tried to move under the blonde.

Brittany seemed to have gathered the hint, so she quickly jumped off me so that she now had her two feet on the ground.

"Glad you're back with us, Q" Santana said.

Of course I wasn't expecting a hug from her, she wasn't the emotional type, apart from that one moment I witnessed when I was having that weird out-of-body experience.

"Always the emotional one, San" I chuckled.

She just rolled her eyes in response and bent down to whisper something into Rachel's ear.

Brittany and I looked at each other, wondering that she was saying.

"It's not polite to tell a secret in front of other people, Sanny" Brittany said.

"Don't worry, you know what I said" the Latina smiled, walking over to her girlfriend to take hold of her hand.

See why I envy a relationship like theirs...?

"Oh right, about Ra-" she started, but Santana quickly put her hand over the tall blonde's mouth, stopping her from saying whatever she was going to say.

The Latina smirked while Rachel face-palmed her forehead.

Brittany simply looked confused, and then thought for a few seconds before saying, "Whoops!" before laughing. Santana obviously joined her and snickered while taking a glance at the petite brunette.

_Can someone please tell me what's going on here? _"I feel like I'm missing something." I said, shooting a confused look to Santana.

"Oh you are" the Latina said, once again laughing.

"Well that helps..." I mumbled to myself quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is kind of short, but I needed to update this. I promise the next one will be longer and better.<strong>

**By the way, I might not be updating as often as the beginning since I'm back to school now and with all the homework, projects, exams and stuff, it's quite hard to get a bit of free time ! **

**I hoped you liked this, even though it wasn't one of my best chapters. **

**Thanks for reading ! **


	9. Chapter 9 Wide awake

**A/N : I know, I know, I absolutely failed the last chapter. But I hope this one is better. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee. **

* * *

><p>After talking for an hour or two with Santana and Brittany, they left my hospital room. Santana gave me a knowing look, and then wiggled her eyebrows at me. <em>Great, she's pretending to be Puck, or something? <em>

Her actions left me holding a confused face until I felt Rachel poke my arm and say "Where did you go, just then? You looked thoughtful."

Rachel's first sentence reminded me of Jason and the conversation we had once. _I wonder if he's back yet. _Maybe he is back. At least, I hope he is, I kind of miss him.

"I was just thinking... Of things that have happened in the past" I mumbled, not knowing if I was talking about the events before the accident, of the events that happened in that non-living world.

There was one thing that hadn't crossed my mind ever since I came back from that world, though. Should I tell people about what I saw? Should I tell them what I heard them say about me, when they were next to my bed. But, I decided to let the thought wander round a bit more, so I pushed it aside and focused on this beautiful brunette sitting next to my bed.

She was gazing at me, and as soon as I caught her eyes, they instantly locked and we looked into each other's eyes for a few moments.

I wasn't sure of how long, but when one of us decided to look somewhere else, I let out a small but happy sigh.

"Do you need anything to drink? Or any food?" she asked, looking around the room, with her hands clasped together on her knees. She did look adorable, even though it looked like she hadn't slept for a few days.

I shook my head, lightly, "I'm fine" I lied. I was actually really thirsty, and my throat was getting drier with all the talking and pretty long conversations with Santana, Brittany and Rachel, but I didn't want her to leave the room. And since there was no water bottle in my room, if I told her the truth about my thirst, she would have left me for a few moments.

"Your voice is croaky, Quinn. You need to drink." she chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at her, jokingly, of course, but she stayed sat on the chair beside my bed. "If you need anything, you can just tell me. Promise me that you'll tell me" Rachel pleaded.

I just nodded my head in response, earning an eye-roll from the petite brunette. "Promise me, Quinn" she stated.

I huffed and then gave up, "Fine, I promise" I said, crossing my sore arms across my chest.

Rachel looked across and studied the injuries on my arms. She brought her hand near them and swiped her index finger where my skin wasn't damaged, making goosebumps pop up wherever she traced her finger. "Do they hurt?" she asked, gently touching the non-wounded skin.

"Sometimes, when I move too much" I shrugged my shoulders, wincing as I felt my neck ache again.

She just nodded and moved her hands back to her knees again. I instantly missed the skin contact. "I think you should get a nurse to come now. No one apart from me, Santana and Brittany know that you're awake"

I somehow knew that she was right, maybe I should get a nurse to come here, but I really wanted to stay for Rachel a little while longer, even though it had already been a few hours.

The way she looked at me, with convincing eyes, wasn't helping me to refuse. No one could say 'no' to Rachel Berry, not when she has _those _eyes.

"I guess they should know that I'm finally awake, huh?" I mumbled.

"They should, Quinn." she nodded, "I'll be right back, I'm going to the reception, to get you a nurse." the brunette said, getting off the chair and heading to the door.

"You'll be back, right?" I asked, giving her a small pout.

"That's what I just told you, isn't it?" she said, turning her head to look at me. Her hair flew to the other side of her neck and once again, i wished I had a camera with me to capture that purely beautiful moment.

I nodded in response while I watched her leave the room.

I let my thoughts wander for a while, when the door clicked shut.

_Where is Jason right now? Is he with someone else? Is someone new keeping him company? _Those were the questions which echoed in my head, as well as some others that I was slightly ashamed of asking myself, _Why didn't Rachel just marry Finn when she had the occasion? If she wouldn't have waited for me, the ceremony would have started before the news of my accident arrived, and they would have already exchanged their rings and vows. Why did she accept me to come to her almost-wedding after all the things I told her about getting married at a young age?_

"Miss Fabray, we're glad to see that you're finally awake" I heard someone say.

I had obviously been staring into space for a few minutes, since I didn't even hear the door open.

My head shot to the person who was talking to me and I quickly nodded my head, "I'm awake" I said.

"I can see that" the nurse chuckled. "Your friend told me that you've been awake for a few hours now. We'll just run some tests and then you need to eat something, alright?" she said.

I just nodded again and then I thought about my legs, "Doctor... I can't feel my legs" I whispered, my eyes tearing up.

"Quinn..." Rachel said, appearing from behind the lady. She walked over to my bed and looked at me, "The doctors are saying that your legs are paralyzed..." she mumbled, under her breath.

I just looked at her, before glancing at the nurse and saying, "Is that true?"

"Well, your legs have indeed been paralyzed, but we need to run some tests right now. We need x-rays to find they're permanently or momentarily paralyzed. But it according to a few tests we ran when you were unconscious, you may have a good chance of moving your legs again." the nurse explained, writing a few things on her note pad.

I tried to take in what the woman just told me, so I looked at Rachel for a comforting look. But she had her head down, her eyes gazing at the ground.

"Rachel... Is something wrong?" I asked, gathering up my courage to focus on what she was feeling instead of my thoughts on how hard rolling around in a wheelchair would be.

Her head shot up right away, and she gave me a stern look. I had never seen her eyes like this before, it was like she was trying to tell my something with just one look in the eye. "Of course something is wrong !" she suddenly exclaimed, flinging her hands up into the air, being the truly dramatic diva she was, "Your legs are paralyzed, you're in a hospital bed with cuts, bruises and bandages, and all of this is my fault !" she nearly yelled, nor caring that there was a nurse right next to her, watching the scene with wide eyes.

"You need to stop" I stated, with a serious tone. But that didn't seem to work.

"You can't just tell me to stop blaming myself when all of this was clearly my fault ! You're telling me to just let go and that this isn't my fault. Well then, if it's not my fault, who's is it? Do you understand what state you're in, right now? You just woke up from a coma, you're weak, and you can't move your legs, and yet, you're asking me if something is wrong?" Rachel rambled, with altering expressions on her face.

I frowned, and that's when the nurse decided to talk. "Miss, I think that by saying that, you're making your friend here awfully tired. As you clearly pointed out, she just woke up from a coma and needs some rest. I think you should consider calming down, or maybe drinking some water" she said, plaving a hand on the petite brunette's shoulder who was full of rage at that moment.

Rachel's temper soon disappeared and she looked at me, apologetically, "I'm sorry" she mumbled.

I just smiled, trying to comfort her and said, "It's fine, Rachel, don't worry about it"

I was sure she would have said something again after I said 'Don't worry about it' but I raised my eyebrows at her, which seemed to have made her change her mind.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she surprisingly asked the nurse.

The woman pursed her lips and then said, "Well, I guess you could get a glass of water for Miss Fabray. Unless she already drank something when she woke up?"

"No, she insisted that she wasn't thirsty" Rachel stated.

We both exchanged a playful glare before the nurse talked again, "Well, there is a water dispenser down the hall on the left. I'll bring your friend a meal when I've finished the examining her" she explained.

With that, Rachel nodded and headed out of the room.

The nurse turned to me and then said, "Your friend has a temper" she chuckled.

I giggled with her and said, "She's a diva. And you haven't seen her diva storm outs" I stated, remembering one of those times she performed a full-on diva storm out in glee club.

"That must be funny to witness" she said, "However, I'm here to run some tests, not to talk about your friend" the nurse chuckled. "I'm Gemma, I'll be your nurse during your stay. If you ever need something, there's this button here, right next to your bed-" she explained, motioning to a red button on a square remote control, "-There's also a television if ever you get bored." she said.

Gemma spent a few minutes explaining quite useful things, like the visiting hours, meal hours, and check up hours.

Then, she got on with the tests. At this point, Rachel was already back and I had my first glass of water in a few days. It hurt my throat, really bad, I felt the cold water stinging as it ran down my throat. But the nurse told me to finish all of it, to hydrate myself and to avoid feeling weaker.

The woman asked me to lift the back of my shirt up so she could press my back. I was told to tell her whenever she touched a spot that hurt more than others. Once she was done with my back, she tried something with my legs.

She uncovered my legs and pushed the sheets to the bottom of the bed. Poking my thigh, she asked, "Can you feel anything?"

I shook my head, sadly, and Rachel came to the other side of the bed to place a comforting hand on my arm, "It's going to be alright" she whispered, leaning over and talking into my ear. I shivered when her breath hit my skin. She probably noticed that because she moved back, giggling. I just sat there, a blush creeping upon my cheeks.

"And now, can you feel something?" the nurse asked, squeezing my ankle.

I had to snap out of the thought of Rachel whispering in my ear because I felt like I saw gazing into space once again.

"Uhm, no. No, I can't feel anything" I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. "Will I ever feel something again?"

"I'll take some results to my colleagues and I'll come back here as soon as I hear something new, alright?" she asked.

I nodded in response, "What time is it? There's no clock in this room" I said.

"Right, I forgot about that, the clock broke so I removed it. I'll stop by later on to bring you a new one. And it's 6pm" Gemma said, taking a quick look at her watch. "I'll be leaving you two now. Remember what I said about visiting hours, Quinn. Your friends can stay until 10pm. However, if your mother want's to stay the night, she's more than welcome to keep you company. Just know that you need a lot of rest right now." she explained, grabbing her note pad from the table and then heading to the door.

I needed to know something, before she went, so I called after her, "Wait, Doctor" I said.

She turned around and smiled, "I told you to call me Gemma, Quinn" she chuckled, "Did you want to ask me something?" she asked.

I slowly nodded, wondering if she was allowed to answer my question, you know, with all the confidential stuff. Rachel turned to look at me, seemingly studying my face expressions. "Is someone called Jason Alexander in this hospital?" I asked.

Gemma sighed and walked over to my bed again, "Indeed he is. Do you know him?" she asked, with a suspicious look.

"Just from school, he graduated a year ago" I said. I was lucky that Jason had actually told me this, otherwise I wouldn't have known what to answer to the nurse's question.

She nodded once, and then said, "When you're better, you could visit him, if that's what you're asking"

"Do... Do you know how he is?" I asked.

"He's unconscious right now. He arrived here a few days before you, actually. I'm not allowed to tell you why, though. Information like this is confidential."

_I already know. _

"Right. Well, I'd like to visit him when I can, then" I told her.

Gemma nodded and then walked to the door, once again, turning around to ask "Anything else?" letting out a quiet chuckle.

I shook my head and then she said, "Well, if you need anything, there's that red button, remember. I'll bring you dinner in one hour."

Then, when I nodded my head, she turned around and walked out of the room.

I nearly forgot that Rachel was next to me. I heard her clear her throat and shuffle her feet on the ground, so I turned to her, smiling.

"Nice to see that smile again" she beamed.

"Well, it's pretty awesome to see you smiling, too" I grinned, "Can I ask you something?" I said, my face expression turning serious.

"Anything"

"Have you slept much?" I asked, hesitantly.

I watched her and her many face expressions, until she sighed and then said, "Not much." she shrugged. "With you being here, and all that. I didn't want to be sleeping when you woke up."

"Rachel..." I started, but she cut me off by shaking her head and holding her hands up.

"Don't worry about it. You're awake now" she said.

"So you'll sleep well tonight?" I questioned.

"I don't know. I'm not sure. I'll be sure to tell you tomorrow." she smiled at me.

Her smile was contagious, as usual, so I found myself smiling back.

"Can I ask you a question?" she said.

I looked up at her again, into those beautiful brown eyes of hers. "Sure" I nodded.

"Who's Jason?" she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila voila ! I hoped this was good enough. Sorry again for a bad chapter 8, I hope this one was better. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Lullaby

**A/N : Thank you all for the kind reviews !**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee. **

* * *

><p>"Who's Jason?" she asked.<p>

I had a hard time thinking of what I could answer. I didn't want to lie to her, but if I told her everything that happened before I woke up, maybe she would think that I have to go to a mental hospital. I don't want her to think I'm completely crazy.

_What the hell. _I told myself. Who cares what she thinks of me, she's the most understanding person ever.

"If I tell you something, would you promise to not laugh, or think I'm making things up?" I asked, just to be sure.

Rachel gave a quick nod, "Sure." she stated. I was waiting for something more Rachel-Berry-like, something like 'You need to know that I would never make fun of you, bla bla bla...' but her answer was enough for me to go on.

"Well... Just after the accident I..." I started, then coming to a stop when I realized I had no idea how to explain this.

I then felt that I the golden star that Rachel had put in my hand just before I woke up, was right under my hand. I pushed it aside, under the sheets and decided that I would bring that up later. It was an important object to me, because I consider it as the element that brought me back to life. Thanks to Rachel Berry, the girl I'm in love with, I'm now awake.

_And _I have no idea how to formulate what I'm going to say, so the following words I was going to say to the petite diva, were probably going to be really messed up.

"Was in a weird world. I... Don't know how to explain this. I wasn't in my body, I could see things. Things that I wouldn't see because I was here in this bed, laying unconsciously. That's where I met Jason, who is apparently still there. We were roaming around clouds and heaven-like objects, witnessing scenes. Watching people who came to talk to me in here..."

I didn't know what I was going to say next, so I'm glad that Rachel decided to cut my sentence, "What do you mean you watched people come in here?" she asked, in shock.

"I know that you came... You came here. So dis Sam, Kurt, and Santana, I think" I said, remembering all of those heartbreaking scenes.

Rachel cleared her throat and fiddles with her hands, anxiously. "So you-... You know what I said?" she stuttered.

"You sang Chasing Cars..." I whispered.

She then put her head in her hands, "I tried to." she mumbled, in could barely hear her voice.

I decided to try and lighten this conversation which was getting slightly too emotional right now. "I saw Santana cry" I chuckled, managing a grin when I remembered her threat after her emotional monologue. I wasn't meant to tell anyone about her crying, so if Rachel told her about this, that Latina would go all 'Lima-Heigts' on my ass.

I shook my head with a small laugh, and Rachel lifted her head to look at me. She gave me a lopsided smile which made me confused, "What?" I asked, with a smile.

"You're laughing" she stated.

I immediately flushed and found some flowers very interesting at that precise moment.

I heard Rachel shuffle around on her chair, eyeing my bed sheets.

Maybe this was the right time to tell her about her golden star.

"I have something... That's yours..." I mumbled, fumbling around under the bed sheets. Feeling around for that golden object.

Once I found it, I brought my hands out of the sheets and handed the small object to her. I saw her hesitate to take it so I said, "It's yours, take it"

She brought her hand to mine and gently took the golden star out of my hand. I shivered at her hand barely touching mine.

"Can I tell you something else?" I asked.

Rachel just nodded in response. I prepared my sentence, this time. I took a deep breath and I then said, "It's the last thing I saw, before I woke up"

I have no idea why, but I got quite emotional when I said those last four words. The thought of waking up was truly overwhelming. It meant so many things, 'waking up'.

It could mean 'waking up from reality', as it could also mean 'waking up from a bad dream', which I had just done. I woke up from this parallel world. I didn't even miss the fact that I could walk around freely, and listen to other people's conversations without getting caught. The bitchy version of me would have loved that idea, but I didn't care, I was just relieved to be back in the real world.

There was one thing I missed, though. Actually, one _person. _Jason. I needed to see him alive. I could consider him as a friend, now, even though the first time we met wasn't a long time ago. We had gotten to know each other in what seemed a few hours, but was actually a few days. I would never forget that.

The petite brunette was staring at me, with her eyes asking me to continue. I nearly lost track of what I was talking about, but because of those brown eyes. _Where was I... _

"Uhm... Right." I mumbled, realizing that I had just said that aloud. I decided to continue anyway, "It was just before I woke up. I was in this room, and you were here too. Talking to me. You pressed something into my unconscious-self's hand. I didn't know what it was. I couldn't even feel what it was, since in that strange world, I didn't have the ability to touch things, or speak to people. Anyway, I saw this miniature object fall out of my hand, so I reached tdown to touch it. And it worked, I moved it. While I was going to repeat my action, the star, _your _star began glowing. And that's when I left that world, to come back to the world of the living. That's when I woke up, Rachel. That star is the reason I woke up. _You _are the reason I woke up." I said, whispering the last parts.

She looked taken aback. And I was worn out. Well, at least my lungs were. I had never said that much in my life barely breathing. I breathed loudly and motioned to the plastic cup of water on the table next to my bed, "Is there something left in there?" I asked Rachel.

She shook her head and took hold of the plastic object, mumbling what I gathered to be 'I'll be right back' before walking out of the room.

Within a few seconds, she was already back in my room with a full glass with she handed to me.

I lifted my weak and stiff hand and thanked her, taking the glass and bringing it to my lips, sipping from it, before placing it back on the table.

We were both still, for a few seconds, surrounded by a comfortable silence. That's when the door opened.

I sighed happily before turning my head to check who it was.

"Dinner time" Gemma said, holding a tray of food in her hands. I hate hospital food. Plus, my throat is sore, I don't think I'm going to be able to eat those things...

The nurse turned the rotatable table that was on the side of my bed, so now it was facing me. She put the tray of food on it, and I winced as the smell reached my nose.

Rachel giggled at my disgusted face expressions, "Oh come on, Quinn, it's not that bad" she said, leaning over to look at the elements on the tray, then pulling a disgusted face herself, "Actually, it is. Good luck with that" she smirked, patting my shoulder as if to encourage me to eat those repulsive... Food,- if you could actually call _that _'food'.

Gemma looked at us with an amused face and then said "You should really eat, no matter how bad it is. You're weak."

I nodded, but there was no way that I was going to eat those things. The nod was only to make her go so that I could ask Rachel to drop those aliments in the garbage.

"I'll see you later, Quinn." she said, before leaving the room.

I held a pleading face when I turned to look at Rachel, who seemed as amused as the nurse, "Please get rid of that" I begged, pouting.

She laughed out loud and deserved a playful glare from myself, "Eat up" she stated.

I looked at her, incredulously. "You're not going to make me eat _that_" I said, pointing at the food.

"Sure I am" she grinned, "So eat up, now, Fabray"

With wide eyes, I said, "Unbelievable", taking hold of the metal fork and poking what seemed like potatoes. "Yuck, I can't eat that !" I exclaimed.

Rachel's contagious laugh rang through the room, which made me smile. "You really thought I was going to let you eat that?" she asked, shaking her head with a chuckle, "Do you want me to go and buy you a sandwich?"

I didn't want to bother her, so I just poked the potatoes again, wondering if they were actually edible.

"Quinn?" I heard her say.

I looked at her and shook my head, giving her a small smile, "I'm not going to bother you, Rachel. I might as well just eat this..." I trailed off.

The petite brunette rolled her eyes and gently took hold of my wrist, with one hand, and took the fork out of my hand with the other. I was going to try and 'fight' but I felt my hand melt at her touch, so reaching out for the fork was probably going to be useless.

"There's a gift shop downstairs, I know they sell sandwiches over there. So don't move, I'm going to get one for you. And no, it's not bothering me. Helping a friend would never bother me, Quinn" she said, before getting up and grabbing her jacket to leave the room.

"Thank you" I managed to say, watching her head to the door.

"Anytime" she said, smiling before she walked out, closing the door behind her.

I thought I was going to be bored while she was gone, so I figured that I should try to rest a little. But the, I realized that it wasn't going to be possible. Soon after Rachel's departure, Sam and Blaine came through the door, with a bunch of flowers in their hands.

I was surprised to see them here, but I was mostly surprised to not see Kurt with Blaine.

"Kurt is planning a 'welcome back' party with Mercedes" Blaine explained, placing the flowers on the table on the other side of the room.

"Ah, that explains everything" I said, with a nod.

"I see Stacy's Mario mushroom helped you" Sam chuckled, motioning to the metal object on the small table next to my bed.

I nodded in agreement, "Sure did" I smiled.

"We just came for a few minutes, we're going to Breadstix with Mercedes and Kurt right after" Sam said.

"So you and Mercedes, huh?" I asked Sam, with raised eyebrows.

"We're friends, Quinn" he stated, taking his guitar out of it's case.

"We have a song for you" Blaine grinned, waiting for the blonde boy to strum his guitar. "We know this song is meant to be performed with a piano, but we couldn't bring one here..." he ended, before starting the song.

(Blaine/_Sam) _

"These hammers and strings  
>Been following me around<br>From a box-filled garage  
>To the dark punk rock clubs<br>Of one thousand American towns  
>And my friend calls me up<br>_She says, "How have you been?"_  
>I say, "Dear I've been well<br>Yeah the money's come in  
>But I miss you like hell<br>I still hear you in this old piano"  
><em>She says, "Andy, I know<em>  
><em>That we don't talk as much<em>  
><em>But I still hear your ghost<em>  
><em>In these old punk rock clubs<em>  
><em>Come on, write me a song<em>  
><em>Give me something to trust<em>  
><em>Just promise you won't let it be<em>  
><em>Just the keys that you touch."<em>

_"Give me something to believe in_  
><em>A breath from the breathing<em>  
><em>So write it down<em>  
><em>I don't think that I'll close my eyes<em>  
><em>'Cause lately I'm not dreaming<em>  
><em>So what's the point in sleeping?<em>  
><em>It's just that at night,<em>  
><em>I've got nowhere to hide"<em>  
>So I write you a lullaby<p>

These hammers and strings  
>Been following me around<br>Behind passenger vans  
>Through the snow, dirt, and sands<br>Of one thousand American towns  
>And my friend calls me up<br>With her heart heavy still  
><em>She says,<em> _"Andy, the doctors_  
><em>Prescribed me the pills.<em>  
><em>But I know I'm not crazy<em>  
><em>I just lost my will.<em>  
><em>So why am I, why am I<em>  
><em>Taking them still?"<em>

_"I need something to believe in_  
><em>A breath from the breathing<em>  
><em>So write it down,<em>  
><em>I don't think that I'll close my eyes<em>  
><em>'Cause lately I'm not dreaming<em>  
><em>So what's the point in sleeping?<em>  
><em>It's just that at night I've got nowhere to hide"<em>

To the sleepless, this is my reply:  
>I will write you a lullaby."<p>

They ended on Blaine's voice, performing a wonderful note.

I let a few tears roll down my cheek during the song.

"I hope you know that we're not trying to make you depressed here, Quinn" Blaine chuckled. "The song is about a friend reaching out for help. And we just want you to know, that if ever you need any help, we're all here for you" he added, with a sweet smile.

I could have heard the song like that, but in my head, I could only think about Rachel. Ever since I woke up, she's been the one helping me. And in the end, her voice is my lullaby. She is my lullaby.

"Thanks guys" I whispered, lifting my sore hand to wipe the tears off my cheeks.

Just the, Rachel came back into the room, with a sandwich in her hand. She looked around to see Sam holding his guitar, and Blaine standing next to him. "Hi Sam." she smiled, "Blaine." she nodded to the boy.

I remembered the last conversation that Rachel and Blaine had on the parking lot and figured that they hadn't finished it, so they kind of left things where they were.

"Hi Rachel" Sam said, ruffling the girls hair playfully.

I laughed at this, because it made Rachel look like she was an adorable little thing, even if she actually was. And it just made Sam look cute, he seemed happier than the other time I saw him.

Blaine, however, just stood there and looked at me, giving me a soft smile before he turned to the other two, "We should get going now, Sam. Don't want to be late for dinner" he said.

The curly haired boy looked at Rachel, and said "Told you" with a shrug and a wide smile. Then he said something, with a quiet voice. I managed to gather a few things, though, "...Can't hate me for being right... pushing you to believe in her" was all I managed to hear.

"C'mon Sam" Blaine said, grabbing the boy's arm. Sam followed him out of the room. Before they closed the door they both said in unison, "Bye Quinn!" and Sam managed to wave before getting pulled out.

"What did Blaine tell you?" I asked, with raised eyebrows as if I was challenging her. _What? She got to know what happened to me before I woke up. Aren't I at least allowed to know what Blaine told her?_

_"_Eat the sandwich first, Quinn" she chuckled, handing the sandwich to me.

While I was eating, I noticed that different expressions crossed her face._ What's that about? _

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : I don't own Jack's Mannequin's song, Hammers and strings (Which you should all go and listen, because it's a wonderful song!)<strong>

**Thanks again to those who are following and reviewing this story. I hope you liked this chapter ! **


	11. Chapter 11 Halo

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>While I was eating, I noticed that different expressions crossed her face.<em> What's that about?<em>

I looked back and forth, to Rachel and to my sandwich, until she seemed to have gathered that I wanted some explanations.

She sighed heavily and then said, "When you were unconscious..." she trailed off at first. Maybe she just wanted to get my attention, to stop eating my sandwich and listen to her, so I put the sandwich back in the plastic box and placed it on the rotatable table that was in front of me.

I gave her one single nod for her to continue.

"When you were in a coma. Laying in this bed, with no sign of life other than your that screen over there-" she pointed to the heart rate monitor next to my bed, "Indicating that your heart was still beating. I lost hope..." Rachel said, tears in her eyes. She didn't fight them, though. She let them spill out her cheeks. Even when she cried, she still looked like the most perfect person in the world to me. "I'm so sorry, Quinn. I just...- I didn't know if you would come back." she explained.

I nodded understandably, because when I was in the parallel world, in between life and death, I wasn't sure myself that I would be able to go back to the land of the living. It was so frustrating and was the cause of the many break-downs in Jason company.

"Everyone seemed so sure that you would be coming back. But I couldn't persuade myself that they were saying the truth. They're my best friends, we're a big family, and family members are meant to trust each other. But this time I couldn't. I needed to see for myself that what they were saying was true. I needed to see you alive again so that I knew they weren't lying. I stayed by your bed for hours, praying for you to come back." Rachel said. Her voice was wavy, but I didn't care, she was flawless anyway. If I could move my legs, I would have already jumped off this hideous hospital bed and I would be sitting next to her right now, with my arms around her.

_My imagination is pretty impressive at times._

The petite brunette continued, "But every time I held your hand, trying to bring you back to life. You never did" she sighed, "What was I thinking, I'm not some sort of witch who can just make you live again with one touch" Rachel scoffed, shaking her head to herself. "I needed you to come back. I needed to tell you how sorry I was for everything that happened. I _needed _to tell you that Finn and I didn't get married, I needed to tell you that I would try my best to make you feel better once you woke up. I _needed _you to wake up, Quinn."

"I'm awake now" I mumbled, when I noticed that she had stopped talking for a split second.

"And I'm sorry"

"Sorry that I'm awake. Why thanks, Rachel, I appreciate that" I smiled cheekily.

She shook her head and we shared a glance. During that one second glance, I admired her eyes, like I always do when I look into them. Those soft and sparkling eyes, yet so fiery. Those were the eyes that I could stare at for hours, days, even years. I would just be able to live like that, with Rachel's in front of me. I would even have to eat, or drink. Rachel would simply keep me alive.

"No, Quinn. I'm sorry for what happened. You keep telling me that I don't need to blame myself, but I do. Inside of me, I have this need to blame myself for what happened to you. The accident you got is was my fault, you can't tell me to not blame myself. Don't deny the fact that if I hadn't have texted you, you wouldn't be here right now. Don't deny it, Quinn, because we all know it's true." she explained.

One day, someone will have to explain why every time that Rachel opens her mouth to speak, I'm always speechless.

Of course, I needed to tell her that she shouldn't blame herself, but she would never listen to me. This girl is being way to stubborn right now, yet so... Perfect.

I decided that the word 'Perfect' was a word that I would use to describe Rachel. And Rachel Berry, only. From now on, that one word is reserved for her.

"Then, I apologize for making your life a living hell during the last few years." I stated, with a sad smile. I was going to be stubborn, too.

"That's not the same..."

"Oh don't you start, Rachel Berry. You know it is, you're just too stubborn right now to admit it. I've made your life a living hell, Rachel, we all know that. I've made you suffer, I insulted you, called you names, drew horrible pornographic pictures of you. -Yes, that was me, if you were wondering. I knew that you would get hurt if I stole Finn from you, so that's what I did. I tried to keep him by my side as long as possible, all that to hurt you." I said.

I could see all of those moments that I talked about, spinning in my head. It made me sick to know that I had hurt Rachel so much.

"See Rachel, I made you suffer for several years, and yet you're here apologizing for sending me a text message. This isn't your fault, believe me. I shouldn't have read the text message. I should have just waited til I arrived, or stopped on the side of the road, but instead, I grabbed my phone and read the damn text message." I told her. My voice seemed to be echoing in the room, the tone of my voice bouncing on and off the walls. "I'm not finished" I stated, before looking at her right in the eyes. We soon locked our stares and were looking into each others eyes with so much intensity. "Do you know _why _I read the message, instead of just waiting? Do you know why exactly I didn't just stop the car?" I asked.

In reply, she just shook her head.

I took a deep breath, and prepared myself mentally for the long explanation that was going to come out of my mouth in a great big mess, obviously.

"You told me to hurry. So I did. I wanted to be there on time to see you say 'yes' to Finn. Because he makes you so happy. You deserve happiness, after all the pain I've put you through. I needed to see Finn put that ring on your finger, and I needed to see you beam at him with teary eyes, because you would have been so happy together." I explained, shrugging my shoulders. "That's all I wanted, Rachel. I just wanted to see you happy. And I was scared that if I didn't get there on time, I wouldn't be able to see that moment. The messages you were sending me seemed so urgent, like you were going to start the wedding for me. So I needed to reassure you by telling you that I was almost there. The last thing I remembered was pressing that send button and waiting for my message to be sent. I never knew if you received it. If you didn't, I just wanted to tell you that I was _on my way.__"_

We both looked like a mess. Tears were spilling out of our eyes and running down our cheeks freely, and at some point, during my explanation, our hands seemed to have met.

Rachel squeezed my hand in both of hers, and sobbed with her head down.

"Look at me" I said, with a wavering voice.

She instantly obliged and lifted her head ever so slowly.

"Please don't blame yourself for this." I almost begged. I needed her to listen to me and to stop worrying about it. Because eventually I would get out of this hospital and I would hopefully be able to walk again. And everything would be normal again.

Rachel soon perked up and straightened her back, her hands still wrapping mine. "How about we make a deal?" she suggested.

I was hesitant at first. I wasn't sure that making a deal with Rachel Berry would be a good thing. But obviously, I trusted her with all my heart so I slowly nodded.

"I won't blame myself if you don't blame yourself either" the brunette stated.

I shook my head almost immediately after she finished her sentence, "And how will we know if we're not lying, and just acting normal when in the inside we're still blaming ourselves?" I asked. It was true, though. I knew that Rachel was a great actress and that she would probably make my believe anything she says, but if she's just hiding the fact that she's still blaming herself, the deal wouldn't work.

The girl looked thoughtful for a while, until she made that face as if a light bulb just appeared over her head. "What if we just work on it?" she suggested.

I preferred this idea, even though I had no idea how that was going to work. I gave her a confused look and she soon explained herself properly.

"We can just make it up to each other. Spend time with each other, talking about everything and nothing, go to places together, being there when someone's down. That way, it would be our way of apologizing for everything we've done" she shrugged, shooting a glance at me, probably searching for a sign of agreement.

"That would be nice" I nodded, while I was smiling. I knew that my smile wasn't that big, but inside, the smile was gigantic. No one would know how big I would have been smiling right now.

"I have the perfect song for this!" I heard Rachel exclaim, clapping her hands together.

I instantly missed the skin contact but I listened anyway.

"I know I haven't sung much during these past few days. But I dedicate this song to you"

Here we go, Rachel Berry speaking as if she was just going to go on stage. I chuckled at the cuteness in front of me and gave her a soft and encouraging smile.

"Actually, I dedicate this to Lucy Fabray, the you I would loved to have met. It's about being yourself. You don't have to hide behind something when you can just be yourself." she smiled as she hummed a note, probably to prepare her voice.

"I never promised you a ray of light  
>I never promised there'd be sunshine every day<br>I'll give you everything I have  
>The good, the bad<p>

Why do you put me on a pedestal?  
>I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below<br>So help me down you've got it wrong  
>I don't belong there<p>

One thing is clear  
>I wear a halo<br>I wear a halo when you look at me  
>But standing from here<br>You wouldn't say so  
>You wouldn't say so if you were me<br>And I, I just want to love you  
>Oh I, I just want to love you<p>

I always said that I would make mistakes  
>I'm only human and that's my saving grace<br>I'll fall as hard as I try  
>So don't be blinded<br>See me as I really am  
>I have flaws and sometimes I even sin<br>So pull me from that pedestal  
>I don't belong there"<p>

She's actually singing a song to me, to make me understand that I don't have to be perfect to be loved. Swooning. I, Quinn Fabray am swooning because Rachel is singing to me.

"One thing is clear  
>I wear a halo<br>I wear a halo when you look at me  
>But standing from here<br>You wouldn't say so  
>You wouldn't say so if you were me<br>And I, I just want to love you  
>Oh I, I just want to love you<p>

Like to think that you know me  
>But in your eyes<br>I am something above me  
>That's only in your mind<br>Only in your mind

I wear a, I wear a, I wear a Halo

One thing is clear  
>I wear a halo<br>I wear a halo when you look at me  
>But standing from here<br>You wouldn't say so  
>You wouldn't say so if you were me<br>And I, I just want to love you  
>Oh I, I just want to love you"<p>

She ended on a perfect note as usual. I tried to not think of those last few words, the chorus, actually. _'I just want to love you". Rachel Berry, you can love me anytime you want. I'm not going to keep you from doing that. _I told myself, then mentally slapping my forehead for thinking like that.

"I will always accept you, Lucy Quinn Fabray." Rachel said.

* * *

><p><strong>This was short, I know. But I wanted to do a small chapter before Shelby and Beth comes to visit Quinn.<strong>

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bethany Joy Galeotti, nor do I own her song _Halo _(Which is truly amazing.).**


	12. Chapter 12 Perfect

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"I will always accept you, Lucy Quinn Fabray." Rachel said.<p>

* * *

><p>That evening Rachel stayed until she had to leave to let me sleep. She told me about a few things that happened at school when people found out what had happened to me.<p>

When we said our goodbyes she gently pulled me into her arms and we stayed like that for a few seconds. I just breathed into her shoulder, adoring her scent. She pulled away and gave me a sweet Rachel Berry smile before she grabbed her things and walked through the door.

As soon as the door shut, it opened again, this time revealing an older version of me. _Mom. _Even thinking about her made my eyes tear up a little. It seemed to have been such a long time.

My mother walked towards me, clutching her jacket in her arms, "Quinnie..." she whispered through sobs. "I've missed you so much" she chocked out, taking my hand into hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. It wasn't long until we shared a hug, whispering things into each others ears as we cried uncontrollably.

"You should get some sleep" she stated, when we pulled apart.

I nodded as I felt my eye lids getting heavier by the minute, "Are you staying?" I asked, before I laid my head onto the pillow.

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere" she said, moving a stray of hair our of my face with one hand while the other was gently stroking my good hand. "Goodnight, Quinn"

"Night mom." I told her, before letting my eyes close. I soon drifted to sleep, even though I was scared that I would somehow never wake up.

It all seemed strange to me. Because the last time I had closed my eyes, was in that car, when the truck crashed into it. I remember closing my eyes to avoid glass getting into them, and that's all I remember doing. The next thing that happened was I woke up in that world in between life and death.

I had a feeling that whenever I was going to close my eyes again, I would be frightened that it would all happen again. But I knew I had to get through this, I had to get strong and believe in my self. I needed to focus on trying to move my legs again...

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sight of a brunette sitting down on the chair that my mother had occupied last night. <em>Strange, <em>I thought, once I rubbed my eyes. I wasn't exactly quite awake yet. _What time is it? _I asked myself. I felt rather confused, to be honest. I remember going to sleep last night, and the last person I saw was my mother, then I wake up this morning and I see a brunette sitting next to my bed.

My vision was blurry, so I rubbed them once again. This time I managed to see who the mystery person was, and I don't really know if I should be happy, confused or mad. _No, I'm not going to be mad, I'm over that bitchy Quinn. _Right, I'm going with the confused face.

"Shelby?"

"Hello, Quinn" she said.

I didn't know what do say next because I was still confused about the reason of her presence.

Clearing my throat, I managed to think about what I was going to say, "I don't want to seem rude, but why are you hear? The last time we talked you made it clear that you didn't ever want to see me again" I shrugged. _What? It's true._

Shelby let out a sigh, and shook her head, "Noah told me what happened."

"You and Noah are still...?" I asked. I had no idea what to call them, if I were meant to call them a 'couple' or something else.

"No" she said, stopping my thoughts.

I somehow felt relieved. No because none of them deserved love, but because a student-teacher relationship is illegal. I didn't want anything bad to happen to the woman who adopted my child, and I didn't want anything to happen to Puck, he deserves to be happy.

"I can leave if you want me to..." she mumbled, sitting up in her chair and straightening her legs.

"It's fine" I stated, holding a hand up as if to mean that it was alright for her to be here. I needed to know something, though. "Is Beth... Did you come alone?" I asked her.

"Beth is in the waiting room with Noah" she nodded.

I felt my eyes filling up with tears as I remembered the last time I held her. Then I remembered the last time I entered Shelby's house, with a gift for Beth. When I realized that it was probably the last time that I would ever be near her, I remember how I felt. Rejected. Angry. I knew that the only way I could get her back was when I found out about her relationship with Puck. _Luckily _someone was here to stop me from doing something really _really _stupid and reckless.

"C-Can I see her?" I stuttered.

Shelby looked thoughtful for a while and when she brought her eyes back to mine, she slowly nodded. "I'll just tell Noah to come in" she said, standing up from the chair and walking out of the room.

_Awkward conversation over. _That was really bad. She probably thinks that I'm just some rude person. I didn't even ask her how she was going or anything, I just asked her to see Beth. _Rather selfish of me... _But oh well, I'm guessing that she expected that.

I was left alone with my thoughts for a couple of minutes, until I heard the door click open.

"Baby mama ! I knew you'd come back!" he exclaimed, with a little blonde girl in his arms.

She had one of her tiny arms on Puck's shoulder and her head was laid on his chest. She seemed so peaceful...

I didn't have the words to describe how I was feeling right that moment. I didn't even know how to greet Noah. Everything seemed so surreal.

Puck's gaze went to me and then to Beth, "You can hold her" he said, walking over to my bed and waiting for me to sit up.

I straightened my back, wincing as I felt how stiff my spine was. It was painful just moving, but I didn't care, my perfect daughter was here. The mohawked boy placed the little girl on the bed, so that she was sitting with my right arm wrapped around her. I knew that i wouldn't be able to carry her, my arms were too weak for that right now, but I felt really overwhelmed that she was sitting next to me.

"She's perfect" I whispered, not bringing my gaze away from her.

"Obviously, we're her biological parents" Puck chuckled.

I scoffed at this, "Typical" I giggled.

I watched every move that Beth made, and I listened to every noise she made. She truly is perfect. She has a perfect nose, and perfect eyes. Everything about her is perfect to me. When she smiled, it is absolutely breath-taking, the way she laughed is just so precious. She's my _perfect thing_. My breath-taking wonder. My daughter.

I didn't want to get to emotional over the fact that she was near me right now, so I moved my gaze over to Puck.

Then a thought came to my mind as I remembered the monologue he made when I was still unconsciously laying in this bed. _"I always knew you had a thing for her"_

But if I asked him about how he knew, I would have to tell him about the strange world I had been in for a few days. _Screw that. _

"If I ask you a question, could you please answer seriously?" I asked. I just wanted to be sure, because I knew that whenever he sees Santana and Brittany together, _sex _always crosses his mind.

"Go ahead, Fabray" he smirked.

_Seriously? _How am I meant to be convinces that he's being serious when he has a smirk on his face. I huffed while my hand was playing with Beth's tiny fingers. "What do you think of me and Rachel?"

"I think you'd look hot together" he grinned at first, but he soon put on a serious and understanding face, "I think she would make you happy." he said, honestly. "You know, she told me that you wanted to tell people about what happened in between me and Shelby. She told me how she believe in you, how she knew that you going be better than that. In the end, you didn't tell anyone." he shrugged, "I'm glad you didn't. Otherwise I would have got some ass-kicking by my mom and Beth wouldn't have been with Shelby anymore. I am, though, honestly sorry for what I did. I guess I just had a thing for her." Puck explained.

I listened to what he was saying, but he didn't really answer my question.

"Listen, what I'm trying to say here, is that Rachel changed you. I hope you won't deny the fact that without her, you'd still be that crazy-ass blondie trying to get Beth back."

"You're right" I mumbled.

"Course I am, the Puckzilla is always right" he said, wiggling his brows.

I shook my head, "You're unbelievable, you know that, right?"

* * *

><p>Beth, Puck and I spend the morning together until Shelby came back to pick Beth up for lunch. "We should go now. Beth's probably hungry" she said, taking the little girl away from my arms.<p>

I flinched because it was like having her taken away from me all over again. But this time I knew that she would be back, that I would be able to see her again.

"Call me if you want to see her again, Quinn." she told me, "I'm glad you've decided to come back to us"

The brunette lady left the room and soon after Puck did the same.

I was then left alone in my hospital room. No one else was there with me and I felt lonely. Lonely was how I felt when I first arrived in that parallel world. It seemed so strange to be back on Earth, and being able to talk to people, and to hold things, touch things. I had gotten so used to feeling invisible that it somehow just stuck with me whenever I was alone.

I guess It's how I'm going to be for a few days, possibly a few weeks, or months. But I had an idea in my head. A challenge, maybe. I needed to get those thoughts out of my head. Once I leave this hospital, I need to move on and push all of this memories aside. I'm not going to let them ruin my life. I'm only seventeen, I need to be able to live my life as if every day is the last.

That's exactly how I need to think from now on. Life isn't something you should take to seriously. Sure, we need to be careful about what we do, but we also need to have fun. Make the most of it. Do whatever we feel like doing (Unless it's illegal, of course).

If God gave us a life, it's because he wants us to make the most of it. To think positively. He wants us to see the beauty around us. By giving us a life, he's asking us to just be ourselves. To push through the hard times, to move on from difficult moments. That's why he gave us this opportunity to live.

It may be a miracle that I've come back to life, but I'm going to convince myself that every single day that I'll be living, from now, on, will be be one of the best days of my life. If I'm awake right now, it's because God believes that I can have a good life. That I can make my life better, that I can be a better person. And knowing that someone believes in me is very much overwhelming, but having someone give you another chance is even more heart-warming.

While I was thinking about this, I realized that I could have been talking about Rachel. It's true, Rachel always made me understand that she believes in me. _"You're better than this" _was the sentence she always told me. And all the second chances she's given me... I can't even count anymore. I hurt her so many times. I tried to make her feel like crap, like she wasn't even worth living. Yet she's still talking to me, we had even agreed to be friends. Now we managed to smile to each other while once upon a time, in the high-school hallways, I was the one glaring her and walking into her, just because I wanted to make her understand that she should just leave. I was the one walking through those halls and shutting her locker so hard and not even caring if her hand was inside. And why ? Maybe because I wanted to know how it felt to not care about people like me. Maybe because I wanted to know how it was like to be strong.

Every time I bullied her. _Every single time, _she always held her head up high, and walked away as if nothing had just happened. Every time she got shushied, she would just go to the ladies room to clean herself up, and when she was done, she came out of the room with a new animal jumper, _even if _people would tease her about her wearing them. She didn't care one bit. And that is what inspires me about her.

"Quinn?"

When I heard the voice, I jumped in shock. I probably didn't hear the door open because I was thinking so deeply. I turned my painful head to look at the person. "Oh. Hi Doctor." I said, with a smile.

"It's Gemma, I already told you" she chuckled.

"Right, Gemma. Alright"

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"I guess it was okay. I mean, apart from the fact that whenever I moved, I would feel pain all over my body. And when I woke up this morning I felt really stiff, like I hadn't moved in a few days." I explained. _Oh wait, that was right, I hadn't moved in a few days. I need to get out of this bed. _

"Well I'm here to tell you more news on your legs. Apparently, you'll be able to move them again. But just know that this will take a lot of time. And you'll have to do physical exersizes every day in order to be able to walk again. You'll have to stay in a wheelchair, at first, though." she announced.

I beamed at the fact that I would be able to walk again. I was truly relieved, happy.

"What about now? Can I try the wheelchair? Please." I almost begged. I needed to move, I needed to get out this bed. And I needed to wash my hair. "When can I go back home?"

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, Shelby came to visit Quinn with Beth and Puck, I hoped you liked this chapter ! <strong>

**Suggestions on what should happen next? **


	13. Chapter 13 What about now

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"What about now? Can I try the wheelchair? Please." I almost begged. I needed to move, I needed to get out this bed. And I needed to wash my hair. "When can I go back home?"<p>

Gemma answered almost straight away, "Maybe you can try the wheelchair right now. And I'm not sure yet, but from what I've heared I think you'll be able to go back tomorrow morning, so don't get to used to this bed" she chuckled.

That was a good thing, because I really needed to get out of here and prove to myself that I'm able to get through this. That I'm able to push through the numbness in my legs and eventually get them to work again. I was going to have to force myself to believe in myself.

"So... Can I try. Right now?" I asked, desperate to try.

The nurse laughed, "Alright, Quinn. But I just need you to know that you might be disappointed. You know that you cant move your legs, so you're going to be needing some help to get into that chair."

_Right, that's true. Crap. _ow wasn't the time to feel bad. Now wasn't the time to bury myself back into the darkness.

"I know that" I simply stated, trying to hold on a strong face.

"Well then, I guess we could try. Wait just a second, I'll go and get the wheelchair" she said, exiting the room.

I watched her leave, and when the door clicked closed, I instantly started pounding on my thighs in frustration. "Come on!" I yelled. I wanted to feel something. I wanted to feel _pain. _But there was nothing. _Nothing _at all. Not even one tingle, not one spike. "What is this ?" I exclaimed. My voice was slowly disappearing and had become this croaking sound because of my intense breathing. "Feel ! Just feel something for Gods sake !" I sobbed. My hands had stopped pounding and were now covering my face wet with tears. _I don't know why this happened... But this can't be happening to me. I need my legs to feel something, just at least one spike. _"Please" I whispered, clasping my hands together and looking up at the ceiling. "Please don't do this to me".

Of course I was aware that I'm being a slight bit selfish, but at that very moment, I couldn't really help it. It all just came to my head all of a sudden and with all the thought flying around like bees, I just couldn't help trying to make them go away. That was the cause of my break down.

I was in a state that no one could see me in. Not even the nurse. I couldn't let people see me weak like this. I'm meant to be the strong one. I'm meant to be the one who got through so many things and is now as strong as steel. I can't believe I promised to make the most of my life, and yet I was pounding my fists to my legs hopelessly.

When Gemma came back into the room, I quickly turned my head to the door, acting normal even though my eyes were red and my cheeks were tear-stained. Obviously, this didn't appear unnoticed to my nurse.

"Are you feeling alright ? We can always move this time to another. You don't have to try this now. I can understand if you're feeling nervous, Quinn" she said with a soft voice.

I shook my head almost immediately, "No, I want to do this now" I told her, trying to get the memories of what had happened just before.

She put on a face that probably meant 'I'm not going to insist' and I nodded, smiling.

Gemma rolled the wheelchair right next to my bed and let me sit up before she uncovered my legs from the sheets, revealing some horrible and dark bruises, plus a few scratches. If I had the ability to feel my legs right now, they would probably be really painful. But I can't. I can't feel them. _Enough, Quinn. Act strong. Be strong. Convince people that you're alright. Don't let them feel sad for you._

The nurse then lifted me off the bed and sat me onto the wheelchair. I set my hands onto the sides and searched for a feeling. What was I feeling right then? I'm not sure. Maybe relief that I got out of that bed, maybe freedom, or maybe frustration because I might not work this thing properly.

My hands slowly moved to the metal part of the wheels and I pushed forward, feeling that I could move for the first time for a few days.

I rolled around the room for a little while, trying to get the hand of my new way of getting to places. Then I made my way to the door and I looked around, at Gemma, who gave me a nod indicating that I could go out.

I pushed the door opened and traveled through the hallways. I knew what I was looking for. I was searching for Jason's room. I wanted to see if he was awake yet and I needed to reassure him that everything is going to be alright, because that's what he did for me when I was at my worst.

I turned my head, left and right, looking at the door numbers. But I didn't know his, so the only was I could find out was if I went to the reception. And that's what I did. The counter was too high for me to see the receptionist, though. So I had to clear my throat in order for the lady to lean over and ask "What can I do for you?" with a welcoming smile.

"I... Uh. I'd like to know the room number of one of my friends... If that's possible?" I started. "Jason. Jason Alexander?"

"Room 251" she told me, with an apologetic smile. I knew why. Probably because he was still unconscious. Probably.

Then, I left, because the lady didn't say anything else. I started rolling to room 251 and when I got there, I noticed that there were a crowd of doctors in front of the door. I was about to excuse myself to get past them, until I saw that girl again. The one who was crying for Jason in the waiting room while I was still unconscious. The pregnant one. She was still pregnant, and, she was still crying helplessly.

"Miss, we're really sorry, but I don't think we should continue..." I heard a doctor say. _What is all this about?_

I sat there for a moment until the doctors left the girl on her own. Her eyes looked crimson red in my mind. They were full of sadness, anger and pain... Hurt. I slowly approached her and looked up at her teary face.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Jason..." I mumbled.

Silent. There was an awkward silence in between us for a few seconds.

"How do you know him...?" she asked, hesitantly at first.

What could I say? _'Oh, I met him in a world between life and death' _Nope, I don't think that would be an appropriate sentence. "We were in high school together. He was a grade ahead of me so we didn't really know each other. I've just recently heard that he had an _accident.__" _What? I wasn't lying. Alright fine, i was half lying, but the other half was true. We were in high school together.

"Oh" was all she said. And then we were plunged into that awkward silence, once again. I get it, though. I wasn't going to push her to talk. Especially after what happened next.

The girl crumpled to the floor and began sobbing loudly. I remained there, looking at her with wide eyes because that was exactly me the first time I broke down in that parallel world. Although this time, I didn't quite know what was happening. I felt like I missed something.

She had her back against the wall, and her face was hidden in her knees. She was shaking furiously. I felt sorry for her.

If I were able to, I would have gotten up from this wheelchair and I would have sat down next to her, just like Jason did when I was in this state of extreme sadness. But I couldn't move from this thing. So instead, I brought my chair as close to her as possible, without squashing her, of course. And I laid my good hand on her shoulder. "I don't know what the doctors told you, and you don't have to tell me if you don't feel like it. But I just woke up from a coma, a few hours ago. So Jason can wake up too. Because he's strong, and because everything is possible." I murmured.

The girl just kept sobbing. But really, I wasn't expecting her to say anything. There was his boyfriend lying unconscious in the room behind us, after all.

"Sometimes you just have to keep believing. You know, just like the song _Don't stop believing. _You shouldn't stop, no matter what. Always have hope for what's going to happen next. You never know, he may wake up in a few seconds and everything will be fine. Or maybe you'll have to wait a few more hours, or days, and he'll wake up, and then again, everything will be f-" but I was soon cut off my her words.

"He can't stay in that room much longer !" she exclaimed, through sobs, finally lifting her head of from her knees. "The doctors said... They said that they're going to stop the machine thing that's sending air to his lungs to keep him breathing... They said that there's no use in continuing to use it because there's practically no hope. They say that he won't get out of the coma because of his severe heart condition... There's no use in waiting, because the doctors don't believe that he can wake up" she cried. At the end of her sentence, she had crumbled once again. It was heat-breaking, seeing someone like this, with absolutely no hope whatsoever.

"T-They are going to cut his air?" I said, shocked at her statement. How can this be possible. Doctors aren't allowed to do that ! Well, what did I know, I knew nothing about what they were or weren't allowed to do. But I certainly knew that if they cut Jason's air, there was going to me no hope left at all. They have to keep him breathing.

"I know... I didn't think it was possible, but they're doctors, they can do whatever the hell they want, even if it kills their patients family. I have a child ! I need her father to be here when I give birth to her... I need him to be here to see our baby girl..." she sobbed.

I smiled at the fact that she knew what gender the baby was. A little girl, just like Beth. Flashbacks of when I was pregnant flew through my mind and then I landed back on Earth again. "He will be here... But he has to come back soon" I mumbled.

Maybe I should go and talk to the doctors. And tell them to wait a little longer. But the girl had probably already done that...

"I know you probably don't want to talk right now, but would you like to have a drink with me. I think there's a coffee maker on this floor" I suggested. She probably needed to clear her head...

Without a word, she stood up shakily and wiped her eyes. But even though she wiped the tears away, more of them came flowing out. She leaned her head against the wall and cried freely. I didn't stop her, I didn't talk to her. But I knew that I was there, and when you're down, just like she was, it's always comforting knowing you have someone right next to you.

When she had calmed down a little, she shot a glance at me and smiled, even though her bottom lip was trembling. We walked- well, she walked, and I rolled to the coffee machine at the end of the hall and got our coffees. Then, we sat down on the empty chairs and sipped our hot drinks.

I noticed that she was taking glances at my legs, who were obviously, still not moving, so I decided to cut the silence. "I can't move them" I shrugged as if it weren't important.

"I'm so sorry" she mumbled apologetically.

I held a hand up meaning that she didn't have to apologize, "It's fine. Apparently I'm going to be able to walk again so I guess it's not that bad after all" I explained. Then, I noticed her hesitant expression, "You want to know what happened, am I wrong?" I chuckled. She slowly nodded so I took a deep breath before explaining a long story, but I summed it up, "Well, I was on my way to a wedding and I received a text message. I read it and then this happened" I said, pointing to my legs. "A truck crashed into my car and then I lost conscious" I sighed.

"And you woke up..." she mumbled, sipping from her cup of coffee.

"Jason will wake up, too. You just have to wait. Have a little faith" I smiled softly.

We continued talking for quite a while, even after we finished our drinks. Then we arranged another one of these talks, since she said that it was nice to have someone to talk to. And we went our separate ways.

When I got back to my room, I had the pleasant surprise to find one Rachel Berry waiting for me at the side of my bed.

"Your nurse said that you were talking to Jason's partner" she beamed once she saw me in my wheelchair, "How are you handling this?" the brunette asked.

"Quite well, actually. I'm quite surprised to see you here, Miss Berry" I smiled, rolling over to her.

"That's good to hear. I'm proud of you, Quinn"

I instantly blushed and then something came to my mind. I had decided that I would live each day as if it were my last. I knew that this was going to be a bit rushed, but what if the world ended tomorrow. Alright, I was exaggerating, I know very well that we can do anything with 'what ifs'' but there's no turning back now, I had an idea in my head and no matter what was going to happen, I wouldn't change my mind.

"Rachel... I need to tell you something" I started of hesitantly but then I became sure that this is what I wanted to do. This is what I had to do.

"Go ahead, Quinn. I'm all ears" she smiled. Obviously, she had no idea about what was going to come out of my mouth.

I turned my wheelchair so that we were facing ourselves. I looked into her eyes and began talking. But I needed to be sure of one thing, first. "Please, can you just wait til' I've finished if you want to talk?" I asked. When I saw her nod of approval, I prepared myself emotionally, taking a deep breath in.

"I nearly died... But what if I did? What if I didn't wake up? I would have only _one_ regret. Just one... We spend so much time saying things. Things that we don't think, stupid things. So now I'm telling you, so that I won't ever regret holding this in and never saying it, _I'm in love with you_, Rachel Berry. Don't say it back if you don't mean it, but please, just tell me that I have a _chance_. If I don't, I'll find a way to_ fight_ in order to get to your heart, because you already have mine." I said, then continuing. "Rachel, i grew up around this saying 'If you never try, you'll never know', so this is me, trying, taking a risk. What happens next is for you to decide" I ended, waiting for a response.

I know that I shouldn't have said that, because she already had Finn. But I needed her to know how I feel about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila for now ! What should happen next ? <strong>

**Reviews are love. **


	14. Chapter 14 I'll be waiting

**I guess I have to apologize for the late update, I was trying to get this chapter right, even though it's short. I wanted to write about Rachel's feelings and her situation with Finn.**

**Plus, I felt like I really needed to update, because you guys gave me some positive reactions after reading the last chapter ! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee otherwise I would have given you longer promo clips for the next episode.**

* * *

><p>I know that I shouldn't have said that, because she already had Finn. But I needed her to know how I feel about her.<p>

_... Crap. What the hell do I do now? Why is she looking at me like that, with those big and surprised Rachel Berry eyes. Maybe I should have told her about my feelings for her. But it's too late now... What's done is done, i can't take it back... If only she'd give me a chance to prove that I'm not that high-school selfish bitch anymore. i'm the new Quinn Fabray, I've grown up and I'm ready to do whatever it takes to get Rachel Berry all to myself. I'm ready to do whatever it takes for her to love me..._

"Quinn... I... I care for you" she squeaked.

Well, that's done... At that moment I felt really stupid. Maybe a blush even crept onto my cheeks, since they felt like they were burning. My whole face felt red, but I couldn't show her that this was affecting me. I wasn't going to show her, because I don't want her to pity me and then tell me things that she doesn't think.

I cleared my throat as if to say that this conversation was becoming slightly awkward. "So I don't have a chance?" I asked, her, casually.

"I didn't say that... It's just... Quinn, I can't tell you that I love you back" she sighed, "I'm sorry, but even though Finn and I broke up, I'm not ready for that sort of commitment yet"

I felt like the world was spinning, just because my brain cells were probably going crazy right now. Rachel just said that she broke up with Finn. That means they're not together anymore. That means that Rachel Berry is single. That means that I have a chance. If my legs were working right now, I would probably jump up so high that I could reach out for a star and give it to Rachel. Because stars are kind of her 'thing'.

I found it hard to utter words out of my mouth, so I just went with saying "Y-You and Finn broke up?" or something like that.

The brunette nodded slowly, "I guess that he wasn't the one for me... He doesn't understand me that well, and he doesn't understand my feelings at times. It's rather disturbing, so I just told him. And then we decided to break up. He told me that he loves me, and that he always will, but he also said that I deserve to have someone who will understand me completely, someone who can go into my soul, and know when things are wrong without me having to tell them." Rachel explained. "We have agreed to be friends though, and I'm happy. Even though he made me feel like someone special, I don't regret our choice because I didn't feel like he was the one, like he was my _soulmate._"

"Does your soulmate have to be a girl?" I asked. I don't think that I thought about what I was going to say, because that really came out naturally, and then I realized and shut my mouth, looking around. _What the hell, Quinn?_

Rachel shuffled her feet nervously and then she shook her head, even though she looked hesitant at first. "I believe that if you're in love with someone, it doesn't matter about their gender, or their nationality, or religion. True love just happens, and when it does, you just have to accept it."

"So do I have a chance with you? I mean, I know, I may not be that romantic, but I'm willing to make my greatest efforts if it means that you can be mine one day" I said. I'm obviously having problems in keeping my mouth closed.

"Will you wait for me...? Because I'm not sure that I'm quite ready to get into a relationship quite yet..." the petite brunette asked. I would never say no to that question. First of all, because I would never say no to Rachel, and secondly, of course I would wait for her. I would wait her for a whole lifetime if that meant that we'll be together at some point.

"Of course I'll wait for you. Take all the time you need, I'll still be here, waiting for you. I would wait for you forever if you'd ask me to"

"And you just said that you weren't a romantic person. Right Quinn, I don't really believe you" she smiled sweetly.

Every single time she smiled, it lit up my world. And I was sure that in the future, whether it's in five seconds, or five years, that smile will _always _make me fall in love with her all over again. I just know it.

"Would you mind if I asked you on a date?" I asked, hesitating expressions crossing my face over and over again before I asked the question. "I'm not trying to push you. You just said that you weren't sure that you wanted to be in a relationship yet and I respect your choice. I just... Ever since the car accident, I feel like I need to live my life as if every day was my last. And I encourage everyone to do the same." I rambled.

"I understand, Quinn." she nodded with a smile. Her smile grew wider, though, and I had no idea what was happening in her mind right now. "Yes" Rachel simply stated.

Confusion hit me and Rachel laughed helplessly. "Are you making fun of me?" I asked, pouting.

"Don't pout, Quinnie" she teased. "I just answered yes to your question and seeing the look on your face, you're clearly confused." she explained.

It took me a few seconds to realize what she was actually talking about before a smile crept upon my lips. I couldn't help it, I was smiling ridiculously in front of Rachel. Rachel who had just accepted to go on a date with me.

"So... We're going on a date?" I beamed.

"Only if you haven't already changed your mind" she chuckled.

"Of course I haven't"

"Then it's a date" Rachel stated.

"It's a date" I agreed, smiling at her like an idiot once again.

We spent the next two hours talking and just having fun, until she left because her dads had called her to come for lunch. I was both sad and glad that she left. Sad because I just had the feeling that she needed to be near me all the time, and glad because I now have free time to try and plan our date. We had fixed the date to be five days after I come out of the hospital, so that I would get used to going around in a wheelchair and all of that. I knew that I was going to have to make big efforts in order to be able to walk again, especially since I couldn't feel my legs at all. But I'm deciding that I have to keep hoping, even if it doesn't come soon, I will never give up on trying.

* * *

><p>Later, in the afternoon, my mom had dropped off a box for me. We talked for a few minutes, but she had to get back to work.<p>

Once she was gone, I took the box into my hands, and opened it. Inside there was a brand new mobile phone.

My mind instantly shot back to the last few moments before the car crash. I knew I should have been texting while driving... I made a promise to never do something like that again. It's not because I managed to wake up from a coma, that I'm now invincible. Bad things happen when you're not careful enough.

I took hold of the phone and turned it on, then typing down Santana's number, writing a message.

**Quinn : **San?

I hit the 'send' button, and then I realized that I might not have the same number as before. _Oh well, I'll just have to wait for her reaction.*_

**Santana : **New phone, Q?

**Quinn :** Yes. Listen, I need your help.

**Santana : **I've never listened to a text message before... But alright, what do you need? Want me to teach you how to turn a girl on?

**Quinn :** Santana ! Shut up, I'm serious.

**Santana :** Fine, what do you want?

**Quinn : **I asked Rachel out on a date.

I knew that she was going to tease me about this. I remembered when she came to see me, along with Brittany when I had just woken up. I knew something was going on. After all, she had whispered something to Rachel and when she left, she wiggled her brows at me. I mean, who does that apart from Puck?

**Santana : **It's about time ! You know, after all those times when you were sexually frustrated after all those arguments you got into with her, I'm glad that you figured out that you're totally gay for Berry.

I had no idea how she knew these things... But apparently, she can read minds.

**Quinn: **Thanks for reminding me...

**Santana :** Look Q, I'm happy that you've finally gathered the courage to ask Rachel out, but I really don't get why you need my help.

**Quinn : **I'm not romantic, San. What if the date isn't what she's expecting.

**Santana : **Well go for the unexpected. Surprise her. Sweep her off her feet.

**Quinn : **And how am I supposed to do that?

**Santana :** Jesus, Quinn ! I'm not your fairy god-mother ! I have no freaking idea, just do your thing. If I give you my ideas, then if won't be your idea, would it? So stop freaking out and prepare your damn date. Go get your girl.

**Quinn :** How nice...

**Santana :** You love me.

**Quinn : **About that, could you meet me in the hospital later on?

**Santana : **What the hell is that meant to mean? You're not going to tell me that you have feelings for me, too, I hope. Weirdo.

**Quinn : **Shut up, I don't have feelings for you.

**Santana : **Fine, I'll me there in 20 minutes. Can you live that long without me?

**Quinn : **Course I can.

**Santana :** Good, then make it 40 minutes.

**Quinn :** Just get over here, S.

Our conversation ended there, and I shook my head at my best friend's attitude. Sure, she was the most stubborn person- apart from herself, she had ever known. Plus, that Latina seemed to have hard times when it comes to being nice with people.

I sighed happily. After all, she's my best friend, and she's probably right about the date. I should find my own ideas. And I'll try my best to make it unique, because the girl I've fallen in love with, is unique. She's one in a billion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yes, this is the shortest chapter I've written so far, but I had to update, for you to know that I'm still alive ^-^**

**Coming up next : Quinn talks to Santana about how the Latina reacted while she was talking to her unconscious best friend. And... Quinn and Rachel's date ! **


	15. Chapter 15 Just a dream

**A/N : So the date was supposed to be in this chapter, but I have decided to put in into the next chapter, as I'm still deciding how Quinn will plan it. So if any of you have any ideas, I'm all ears ! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>I sighed happily. After all, she's my best friend, and she's probably right about the date, I should find my own ideas. And I'll try my best to make it unique, because the girl I've fallen in love with, is unique. She's one in a billion.<p>

* * *

><p>I waited for Santana to arrive, and when she did, she was ten minutes later than I had expected. Actually, I should have expected it, she was probably spending time with Brittany and didn't see the time pass by.<p>

The door creeked open and I saw Santana's head pop out from the opening, "Tubbers, you better have a good excuse from spoiling some quality time in between Britts and me" she grumbled while coming over to the seat right next to my bed. _I knew it. _

"I'm sorry San" I answered, ironically, of course, even though I was slightly sorry for Brittany. I made a mental note to apoligize to her the next time I would talk to her.

"So, did you have something important to tell me?" Santana asked.

"It's not that important... To be honest" I smirked, because I could see that hint of annoyance on her face.

The Latina huffed and rolled her eyes at me, "Then why on Earth did you ask me to come here?"

Oh boy, if she's pissed at me now, she's going to be even more pissed when I tell her what I have to say. Or, if she's feeling nice, she's just admit that she was an emotional wreck when she saw an unconscious me in a hospital bed. "Well, first you have to tell me that you won't tell this to anyone" I said. I knew that she would tell Brittany, but that was alright to me. Brittany is my best friend too. "I've told Rachel already... So I guess you can talk to her about it, if you wan't to" I shrugged, because I knew that she wouldn't talk about her feelings and emotions to Rachel.

"Did you kill someone?" she scoffed. But she saw that I had a serious face so she just gave me two quick nods and said, "Fine, I promise I won't tell anyone" she smiled innocently, "Apart from Brittany"

"Whatever San, you can tell her, she's your girlfriend, you shouldn't hide things from her" I smiled.

She was just waiting for me to talk now, so here it goes... "After the car accident... Uhm, this weird-ass supernatural thing happened to me"

Santana narrowed her eyes at me, and waved her hand indicating that I could go on.

"So when the car crash happened, I found myself in this world in between life and death. At first, I had no idea what was happening, I tried talking to people, but nobody could hear me. It was absolutely crazy, you know, when so many people are around you, you try talking to them but then you see that they're not answering no matter how loud you're screaming... No one could hear me at all, it was the most frustrating thing I ever experienced in my life." I explained, but seeing her face expressions, I knew that she didn't believe me.

"And I should believe you because...?" she asked, lifting a brow.

I knew that Santana was could to, either deny what I was going to tell her, or get pissed at me for bringing this up, or, maybe she would just admit that she spilled a few tears when she saw me unconscious.

"I have proof, S. You know, in that strange world, I had the possibility to roam around freely, or almost freely. Sometimes, I ended up in this room, when people came to visit me" I told her.

An expression of shock was on her face for a split second, but I could see that she needed to hear more. Maybe she thought that I was bluffing.

"Maybe you remember the words 'Give me a sign'? I think you remember them quite well, since you said them twice when you were here." Alright, I'm aware that I was pushing her to admit it, I didn't mean to seem harsh, or bitchy, or something negative for that matter. I just needed to see the Santana who feels, who actually shows her emotions. Because she's my best friend and I don't get why she hs to hide her feelings from me.

"I just really needed you to come back with us" she stated.

I think that my mouth was wide open in surprise at that moment, because I really wasn't expecting her to say something like that. I wasn't expecting her to admit anything.

Thinking that that was all she was going to say, I cleared my throat, preparing myself to talk again, but she went first.

"Seeing everyone around me, struggling to believe that you would come back, was just making me question what I kept telling Rachel. I was constantly telling her that I was sure that you were going to come back but she never believed me. _Plus, _she kept blaming herself for everything." she explained seriously, even though at the end she rolled her eyes. "Blaine was really good about this. I think he sort of helped Rachel. I know that I didn't help her, but I really couldn't, she wasn't listening to a word I was saying to her. That's what I get for being a bitch to her all the time. Blaine however, knew how to talk to her, but it still wasn't that. But, he did get her to make everyone pray for you."

_So that's what she whispered to Rachel when they were both here with Brittany? _

"I have no idea what the Jews do when they pray, but she managed to get a lot of people to pray for you at school. She even interrupted one of out classes, stating that we should all take a few seconds to pray for you to come back" the Latina explained. "How adorable, right?" she smirked.

"I just..." I didn't even have the words to express myself, so I just kept my mouth shut and I looked around thinking of something to say.

"So you're taking her on a date, right? Both of you would be so lucky if ever you get together. Plus, you two would be the hottest couple at school, apart from Britts and I, of course"

And to say that we started with a subject that was supposed to get her to admit that she could get emotional at times. I succeeded, though. She didn't deny the fact that she cried, she didn't deny anything. She even gave me some extra information.

"Were you really surprised that I was such an emotional wreck?" she asked, letting out a slight chuckle.

"Are you serious? I was more than surprised. I don't even remember the last time I saw you like this"

"Well Q, I have to admit that I have my days. When my abuela indirectly told me that she no longer loved me, I cried, I did, but of course, I was never going to come to school in that state." Santana shrugged. "But you're my best friend, and I care for you a lot, so just seeing you there, not moving, not conscious, just broke my heart a little"

_Wow well I really wasn't expecting to see this side of her. _

"Oh and also, I remember telling you that if you ever told that to anyone, I would whoop your ass, so watch your mouth, Fabray" she stated.

"Fine, this will stay our little secret, but as long as you promise me to not tell anyone about me and Rachel"

A moment of silence passed by, and I could see that Santana was hiding something from me. "What is it?" I asked, confused.

"A few people actually know about you two. Well, not about the date. But I think you should have watched out when you were checking Rachel out, you know, before your accident. Everyone can see that you're attracted to her. Plus, when you started telling her that marrying Finn wasn't the right thing to do, you couldn't have been more obvious. But of course, I think that Berry was too blind to see that." she explained.

I face palmed myself in embarrassment and rolled my eyes under my hand, "Shit." I simply said, trying to even my breathing. I let my head fall back into one of the gigantic pillows of my bed and groaned, "Who knows?"

"Lets see... I know, Brittany knows too, obviously. Kurt and Blaine know, and since Kurt knows, maybe Mercedes knows. Oh and Puck also, I think he's even been dreaming about you two, you know, doing things..."

She wasn't close enough so that I could hit her arm, so I just shot a glare at her.

"Chill Q, if I were a dude, I would totally be dreaming about you two. I mean, what's hotter than a love-hate relationship, sexual frustration and some angsty sex?"

"Santana !" I exclaimed, shooting a death glare at her.

"I'm just saying !" she laughed, holding her hands up in defense. "So did you think about how you're planning on making Rachel your girl?" Santana asked.

"I really don't know. I've hardly had time to think of it. But you're right, I shouldn't ask anyone to help me with the date, it has to be unique, so I'm going to do this on my own" I explained.

"Good girl" she said, getting up from the chair and patting my head with a smirk on her face. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some time to catch up with my girlfriend, since you disturbed us just when-"

"Don't ! Don't say anything" I suddenly exclaimed, cutting her sentence.

"Whatever Q, you'll find out how hot girl sex is when you're with Berry. I bet that you're thinking that you're going to wait a while, but let's be honest, you were already sexually frustrated whenever you two argued, so I'm thinking that within a week after being with her, you'll be thinking about how she looks in underwear, and having cold showers quite often."

"Shut up San !" I said. I couldn't be hearing this, it's way too embarrassing.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Fabray. When do you get out of here?" she asked, while making her way to the door.

"Probably tomorrow" I replied, enthusiastically. "But I'll have to stay in that wheelchair for a while. Because I don't know when I'm going to be able to move my legs again, I don't even have any idea of when I'll be feeling them again" I sighed.

Santana obviously wasn't serious about that, and told me, "Well maybe when you and Rachel will have sex, you'll feel them again" she smiled that innocent Santana smile while I rolled my eyes at her.

"Bye San" I huffed. "Oh, and you didn't even hug me when you first visited me after I woke up" I decided to tell her, just to bug her.

"I'm leaving now" Santana said, opening the door and then leaving the room after mumbling something that sounded like "I'm glad that you're back"

* * *

><p>After she left, I needed to be on my own to be able to think about what I should do for the date. I mean, it had to be absolutely perfect, otherwise Rachel may think that I'm not serious about being in love with her, or that it's a joke. I needed to make her believe that my feelings are real, and that I'm willing to wait forever for the feelings to be mutual. But I have no idea what she's thinking, I don't know what she thinks about me, nor what she thinks I'm capable of.<p>

_So, I have a date to plan, for one Rachel Berry. Maybe I should make it simple, or something grand and expensive? I have no idea ! I have a few days to plan this, and I'm already stressed out about it? _

I was asking myself where the real Quinn Fabray had gone, the one who was fearless, or, who seemed fearless. But then I realized that it wasn't the _real _Quinn Fabray. That bitchy cheerleader wasn't the real me. The one who didn't care, who bullied every single person who wasn't like her, that version of me wasn't the real me.

That night, I ended up falling asleep with a notebook, and my arms spread out on the rotatable table of my bed. I slept peacefully at first, until I drifted into some kind of nightmare...

* * *

><p><em>"Jason ! Jason, I'm right here !" I said from behind him, tapping his shoulder. <em>

_When he turned around, he held a look of confusion on his face. "Why are you still here? I thought you woke up already. Quinn?" he said, waving his hand in front of my face. _

_He's right, I'm not meant to be here anymore. So why was I ? Why was I back into this parallel world? Have I done something wrong? Did I get into another car accident? What the hell am I doing here?_

_"Jason... Why am I here? What happened?" I asked, as confused as he was._

_"Don't ask me... I have no idea. You can't have gotten into another accident, right?"_

_"N-No, I don't think so. It isn't p-possible." I stuttered._

_But when I looked around, it all became more than possible, it was so real now. Jason and I were in front of a building, that I hadn't noticed at first. Ambulances were at the bottom of it and the sirens and red lights could be seen everywhere. There was a stretcher in the ground and a blonde girl laying on it. _

_"T-That can't be me !" I exclaimed, running towards it. Jason followed me and crouchhed down next to me, who was examining the girl on the stretcher. It was me. That was me on the stretcher, unconscious again, and there was blood everywhere. "Jason this can't be me ! I don't remember any of this !" I yelled. I don't know why I was yelling, but it seemed like Jason moving away from me second by second. And he was. He was drifting away, like a ghost who was just flying away from me. _

_"Jason, w-where are you going ? Please ! You have to come back ! You can't leave me here alone ! Please Jason, don't leave without me !" I exclaimed, tears running down my cheeks as both of my hands were trying to wake up the newly unconscious me. "You ! You have to wake up ! Wake the hell up ! What have you done to yourself ?" I asked. But no one was going to answer me. I was all alone once again, struggling this difficult time. _

_While I was trying to slap myself out of unconsciousness, someone appeared in front of me, taking my hands- not my unconscious self's hands, my hands. "Quinn, I'm here with you. I would never leave you." a brunette whispered with a familiar voice. _

_"Rachel ? What are you doing here? Can you hear me ?" I asked in shock. _

_"Of course I can hear you. We're having a conversation right now, I'm glad that I can here you. And now we're together forever ! When I found out that you jumped, I needed to come with you ! I love you, Quinn, we can be together for eternity" she beamed. _

_Everything was scaring me right at that moment, what she was saying was frightening me. I jumped? Where did I jump from? Did I try to commit suicide? What happened? _

_"Rachel, please... Slow down. What happened to us? What happened to me? Where did I jump from?"_

_"Shh, it's alright Quinn. Did you really forget everything?" she chuckled as if the subject we were talking about was something that we should take lightly. "Your mother found out that you were in love with me, that you like girls. She didn't know what to do... Days later she found out, you found her at your house, laying on the floor with pills scattered around all over the floor. She died, Quinn. I can't believe you don't remember this." she explained. _

_What? My mother died? So then I must have committed suicide. But why did I? Was I really in such a dark place? And why was Rachel here with me? _

_"Then, you decided to take your life away, and you jumped from the top floor of this building" she said, pointing to the building which seemed like a brigde over us._

_I was feeling so dizzy now, like everything wasn't meant to be like this. Like this wasn't real. It can't be real ! _

_"Rach, what are you doing here?" I asked, my head was pounding as if someone was playing drums inside my brain. _

_"I jumped with you!" she replied, enthusiastically. "Isn't that what you want? I thought we were meant to be together forever." the petite brunette smiled, taking my hands. _

_When I looked down at them, my unconscious body wasn't there anymore. It had vanished. But that wasn't really what was bothering me right now. I could hear voices coming from my left, and some coming from my right. I turned my head to one side, and saw Santana, Brittany, Puck, Blaine and Sam coming towards me, all chanting, "We're all in this together". Then, I decided to turn me head to the other side, already too frightened about what was happening. But then I saw Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, and even Finn who were running towards me, chanting the exact same words as the others. _

_"We have all decided to follow you. We can't live without you, Quinn" Blaine said with a grin on his face. _

_"Yeah, now we can be friends forever and ever" Brittany said, pulling me into a hug. But as she did, the scent from her head plunged me into a dark, dark world, as if I was falling into a spiral, and there was no end..._

* * *

><p>"Help !" I said, as I woke up form the dream. I was breathing heavily and I felt like my whole body was sweating intensly. <em>What just happened? <em>I asked myself.

I took the plastic cup of water from next to me and I drank the whole glass, my heart pounding as fast as humanly possible. What I dreamt about was crazy. That would never happen in real life, it better not.

I started telling myself that I would never commit suicide, and that if even my mother was in that dark of a place, I would try to help her somehow. Because after that dream, I won't be able to handle people committing suicide.

What Dave did had already shocked us, and had marked us so much, I don't think anyone was going to do something that reckless anytime soon. _I hope so. _

I started praying that nothing like that would ever happen, until I realized that I was just being paranoid. Nothing like that could possibly happen. A chain of deaths. No, that isn't possible in real life.

There were still beads of sweat running down my temples, so I wiped them off with the sleeve of the hideous pajamas that I was wearing. Maybe I should see a therapist if the dream comes back again. Because even though I've decided to live my life as if each day was my last, I won't be able to handle living each day with the fear that the nightmare will become reality.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, my nurse, Gemma came to tall me that this afternoon I would be able to get out of the hospital and go back home, which relieved me since I felt like I was becoming stressed in this hospital bed. Especially knowing that no one was here during that nightmare. I think I might have woken up from that dream easier if someone was there to comfort me, but everything had felt so real, and no one was there to tell me that nothing like that would ever happen. I got through it, though, but it was difficult.<p>

I called my mom from the mobile phone she bought for me and she told me that she would come to pick me up at 3pm right after she finished work.

After calling her, I texted a few friends. But first I texted Rachel.

**Quinn** : So, I guess we can say that out date is in exactly one week from now.

**Rachel** : You're allowed to leave the hospital?

**Quinn** : Yes ! Finally !

**Rachel** : I'm glad ! I can see from the usage of an excessive amount of exclamation marks, that you're happy about this.

**Quinn** : Of course I'm happy ! The food over here isn't edible, and the pajamas I'm wearing are hideous. Plus, it means that our date is coming soon !

**Rachel** : And I'm looking forward to it, but don't you think that you should rest?

**Quinn** : I can rest for the whole week and then I'll be fine on our date.

**Rachel** : I guess that I can accept that. I'm really glad that you're finally able to leave the hospital, Quinn. I'm happy for you.

**Quinn** : I'm happy, too.

I waited for a reply, but nothing came in, so I decided to send her another message.

**Quinn** : I miss you, even though I saw you a few hours ago.

**Rachel** : I miss you too, Quinnie.

**Quinn** : Oh please, don't call me that.

**Rachel** : Quinnie bear !

**Quinn** : Rachel !

**Rachel** : Oh come on, it's aborable, just admit it.

**Quinn** : No. Bye Rachel, I have a date to prepare.

**Rachel** : You're already preparing it?

**Quinn** : Of course ! But Im not telling you anything.

**Rachel** : How did you do that?

**Quinn** : Do what?

**Rachel** : Know that I was going to ask you to tell me what you're planning to do on our date.

**Quinn** : I know you well enough to know that you're the most impatient girl on Earth, Rachel Berry.

**Rachel** : Fine. Bye Quinn Fabray.

**Quinn** : Bye Rach !

I smiled at out conversation because it was so natural. It wasn't me trying to be someone else to get her to like me more. I was just being myself, the real Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Voila for this chapter. I hope you liked it ! **

**Reviews are love ! **


	16. Chapter 16 Beautiful

**A/N : I'm incredibly sorry for all the spelling ****mistakes in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>I smiled at our conversation because it was so natural. It wasn't me trying to be someone else to get her to like me more. I was just being myself, the real Quinn Fabray.<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours after, I woke up from a nap and my mother's silhouette was towering over me. On her face, there was a smile and a look like when mothers look at their baby while they're sleeping, as if they were hypnotized by the cuteness.<p>

"Stop looking at me like that, mom, it's creepy" I chuckled, turning my head to look elsewhere.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Quinnie?" she asked. I could actually hear her smirking through her voice. "I saw Rachel come out of the hospital when I arrived"

Wait, Rachel was here? And I didn't even get to see her, or speak to her. She probably didn't want to wake me, maybe I looked like I was in a profound sleep and didn't want to disturb me. Darn. "She was here?" I asked.

"Well she said that you were sleeping, and that she didn't want to wake you because you were as cute as a little baby. So I went up here and took a look for myself. And she's right, you look like a little baby when you sleep. That just reminds me of how you were when you were a kid. You were so tiny, so..."

"Mom, stop. Now's not the time to get all emotional" I mumbled, holding my hand out for my mother to take hold of it, which she did.

Her eyes started watering, but stopped when I told her that we shouldn't get emotional, "You're right. But I wanted to talk to you about something. Something concerning you, Quinnie" My mother said.

I nodded once for her to continue.

"When I saw Rachel, she seemed very enthusiastic, and maybe a little over-joyed. So being a little curious, I asked her why, and she said that you two were going on a date together. Is that true?"

I felt like I couldn't hear anything around me right after her question. Like my whole body had become numb because of the shock. _Rachel told my mother about this? _I was currently feeling two emotions at a time ; Worried, and somehow happy. I felt worried because I had no idea what my mother would say when and if I answer her question. But I also felt happy to know that Rachel wasn't scared of telling people about these things, that way it would be easier for us to tell people that we're together- If ever we become a couple.

I gathered up my courage for what seemed like the tenth time since I woke up from the coma, and opened my mouth to let out one single and simple word. "Yes" I stated.

I scanned my mother's face and expressions for what seemed like a billion seconds, but I couldn't see anything, only blankness. I then watched her sit down on the chair and take deep breaths. I watched as she inhaled and exhaled, and then I closed my eyes, waiting for a response. A hopefully positive response.

"Do you know what God thinks about relationships like the ones you're hoping to have with Rachel?" she started. I rolled my eyes at this and I was already ready to protest, but she held her hand up in order for me to let her continue. "I don't know what he thinks. We can't know, nobody can know. But do you want to know what I think?" she asked. I nodded at her question, with teary eyes, I was wondering what she was going to say... "I think that you should follow your dreams. I remember when I first met your father, it was like love at first sight. Then we started getting to know each other and I figured out that he was the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life, I figured out that he was my dream 'man'" she said, chuckling at her last sentence.

I hadn't seen my dad in such a long time. Mostly because my mother had told him to go away when I was near to giving birth to Beth. So he left, and I never saw him again. But I didn't want to, especially not now because I know that he would be the first person trying to stop be from being with Rachel if ever he found out about me.

"So if Rachel is the person you want. If you see in her eyes, what I once saw in your fathers. If you look at her like I look at him. I say that you should just go for it. You have spent so much time trying to _find_ love, you've tried so hard trying to love a boy, and it never worked out. So I guess that they're not for you. Quinnie... Be whoever you want to be, because God is meant to accept you for who you are." she said, ending her sentence there, with a soft smile placed on her lips.

_Oh how I adore my mother... _If I could get out of this bed easily, I would already have jumped into my mom's arms. But I can't, because my legs do not work. _Keep hoping, Quinn, you'll get there someday._

"Thank you, mom" I said, even though my voice was shaking. My emotions were everywhere, I was overwhelmed, overjoyed and relieved.

"We should get you back home so that you can continue planning that date of yours" she grinned, letting go of my hand and then getting up from the chair, straightening her shirt as she did so.

* * *

><p>We prepared all of my things, and Gemma helped my mother to get all of the flowers that people had brought to me, into the trunk of our car. They had left me in my hospital room, and I was now in my wheelchair, rolling around the room. I ended up at that exact place where my journey in the parallel world had ended. The place where I had managed to touch Rachel's gold star that she had secretly placed into my hand. It was a truly magical moment.<p>

I made the most of the time when my mother was outside preparing the car, to take a trip to Jason's room.

I slowly pushed the door open and I was taken by surprise when I examined his body. Jason was leaning his back on the giant pillows of his bed, and his eyes were open, reading a book that he held in his hands.

Arching my eyebrows, my hands had left the wheels of my wheelchair and had moved to my lap. "Jason?" I said, with an oh so quiet voice. I wasn't sure if he could hear me at first, but he soon turned his head and gave me a smile, "Fabray, good to finally meet you in real life" he chuckled.

I moved closer to his bed and fought the tears that were forming themselves in my eyes. I brought my hand up to his bed, and hit his arm.

"Ow ! Hey, what was that for?" he screeched, rubbing his arm.

"You have no idea how much you scared us ! Your girlfriend and I were really worried, the doctors were nearly going to stop everything and just leave you because they thought that you wouldn't ever wake up. They literally had no hope anymore ! Do you believe that ? I mean, they aren't allowed to just cut the tubes and let you die!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down Fabray, I'm here now" he beamed.

I shook my head ad his smile, and then smiled back although I had no idea how he wasn't taking this subject seriously. The doctors nearly gave up on him, and he was acting as if it wasn't a big deal.

"And I'm glad you are" I replied.

"So did you get your girl?"

I nearly forgot that I had told him about Rachel... "You're unbelievable" I told him. He just shrugged. "I asked her out on a date, and she said yes" I said, placing a wild grin upon my lips. The type of smile that children had whenever they got their Christmas presents.

"Look at you. You're smiling" He pointed out.

"I know. I'm really grateful for everything. Everyone has been so great since I woke up. They haven't been pitying me and they're treating me as someone normal. Not someone who is going to be stuck in this chair for possible a few weeks, or months" I explained.

* * *

><p>Jason and I talked for a few minutes before I figured that my mother would be searching for me. I exited his room, telling him that he needed some rest and that I would be back with a get well soon gift next time I come to visit him.<p>

I rolled back to my room, where my mother was waiting for me, sat down on the hospital bed where there were no longer those plain and white bed sheets.

"Ready to go?" she asked, tilting her head up to take a good look at me. She approached me and knelt down in front of my wheelchair, taking hold of him think and turning my head left and right, seemingly examining my face.

"Uh, mom?" I questioned. Why was she doing this? I felt weird right now, somewhat uncomfortable.

"Hm, nothing. It's just, that girl, Rachel will be one lucky girl if you ever get together. You're so beautiful, Quinnie."

"Oh come on, mom, stop. Lets get going" I chuckled, shuffling out of her reach.

"You're the one who's never into these kind of conversations" she teased.

I huffed, taking hold of her arm and rolling out of the room, dragging her out with me. "Maybe it's because I can easily get emotional, _mother_" I giggled, then pausing my hands to think. "Mom, how am I going to get into the car? I mean, you can't carry me, you're smaller than me, you won't be able to carry me"

"Are you questioning my strength?" she joked, shaking her head as she rolled me outside and then next to our car. "That's why your friend is here" she smiled.

I obviously had no idea what she was talking about, so I held that confused look on my face as I looked around. Then, I nearly jumped out of my wheelchair when Sam appeared from the other side of the car, with a grin. "Your mother asked for some help." he said.

I turned to my mother with raised eyebrows and she shrugged, "What? I don't really like that Finn guy"

I shook my head, "Unbelievable" I chuckled. "Well, since you're here, Sammy, could you _please_ get me into the car. I need to get away from this hospital" I pleaded.

The blonde boy nodded and carried me out of my chair and placed me into the car, being very careful with my legs ad he did so.

* * *

><p>My mother drove back home, with Sam in the backseat, a smile on his face. Once we arrived at home, I finally felt less homesick.<p>

Sam carried me out of the car and rolled my wheelchair into my house, with me in it, of course. Then he helped my mother get all of the objects out of the trunk, and into my home.

We had a snack and then he said that he had to head to the coffee shop to see Mercedes and Kurt so he left us alone.

It wasn't easy getting around the house because of all the furniture that seemed to be crowding every single room. I couldn't even go to my room, which was upstairs, so my mother said that the guest room downstairs would be my room for now.

* * *

><p>A few days and nights past by, and I was slowly getting used to going around in a wheelchair, even though it was complicated at times. But I was getting there, and still hoping that my legs would somehow feel something, but nothing happened for now.<p>

I was also very busy planning the date. After all, it had to be absolutely perfect, because Rachel herself was perfect. Some people say that perfection doesn't exist, but I say that they're wrong, because it does exist. Rachel Berry is the perfect person for me.

* * *

><p>The evening had come, and I was stressed out, speeding around the house. My nervousness was killing me right now. I think that I might have gone around the living room three times right now, looking for my mobile phone. I was almost annoyed to a point that I grabbed for the land line phone and typed in my number, waiting to hear my ringtone.<p>

I rolled over to the sofa and plunged my hand behind one of the big cushions, "There it is !" I exclaimed to myself.

I put the land line phone back to it's place and typed down a number on my mobile. Pressing call right after.

"Puck?" I asked, when the ringing had stopped.

_"Baby mama!" _

"Are you ready?"

_"Hell yeah ! Are you?"_

"I'm so nervous..."

_"Oh come on, you're going to rock this date! Rachel is gonna love it !"_

"I hope so. I'll see you in 2 minutes?"

_"Sure thing, I'm on my way !"_

Those words echoed in my head. 'I'm on my way'... Those words seemed to be so powerful to me.

_"Quinn?"_

"Yeah. Yeah alright, see you soon"

_"Yup, bye"_

I shoved my phone into my pocket and rolled over to a mirror. I was wearing some plain jeans, and a white and pink striped jumper over a plain white t-shirt. I know, it wasn't anything romantic, but Rachel was could to dress simple, also. I had texted her one day before to tell her that.

Waiting right in front of my closed front door, I heard the doorbell ring.

Two seconds later Rachel was standing in front me of me with the sweetest smile on her face. She was wearing black jeans, which looked incredibly good on her. And those legs... _Focus, Quinn. _Rachel was also wearing a light pink top and she had a white scarf lazily tied around her neck. And she was absolutely stunning.

"Rachel, you look beautiful."

"As do you, Miss Fabray" she beamed.

I flushed at her words and turned my head to look away from the beautiful person in front of me, but Rachel made me look back at her when she took a few steps forward and bent down to place a gentle kiss on my cheek.

And now my cheeks were burning. Plus, I was pretty sure that my face had turned red now.

"You're blushing again, Quinn" she teased.

"I know... I have to try and... Control that. Somehow" I mumbled, then looking up to the outstanding brunette. "Let's go outside" I stated.

Rachel nodded and when we were outside, Noah's car arrived almost immediately, parking into the driveway. "Hello, Miss Berry. Miss Fabray. This evenining I will be your driver. My name is Noah Puckerman, but you can both call me Puck. Where is your first destination?" he asked.

_What a goofball. _

"You know where you have to take us, _Puck. _I told you already" I said. From the corned of my eye, I could see Rachel fiddling with her hands, she surely had no idea of where we were going. And, being the impatient type of person, she probably couldn't wait, so she was probably just doing something to occupy her instead of asking me where we were going, knowing that I wouldn't tell her.

Noah rolled my wheelchair to his car, and carried me out of it and placed me into the back seat, where Rachel joined me soon after.

Then he started driving to the place where I had planned the date. It wasn't somewhere formal, which explains the choice of clothing.

After one hour of driving, we arrived, Rachel curiously looked out of the window and said, "Your cafe?" turning to look at me with a questioning look.

I nodded in agreement and Puck came to carry me out of the car. Rachel followed out and then Puck said, "I'll be waiting in here until you need me" with a smile.

I rolled up to the doors of the cafe and I could already hear the sounds coming from the inside. From the look on Rachel's face, so could she. I think she knew what type of cafe this is now, because she was beaming timidly.

We arrived inside and were immediately greeted by a waiter. The place wasn't crowded, but there were enough people to say that the place was warm. The waiter led us to a table and we sat down. I was still smiling at Rachel, and she was still smiling at me. We only stopped gazing at each other when the waiter presented the menu of the day.

Both of us chose something simple, and vegan. This place only served vegan food, and Rachel smiled when she looked at the menus, because I remembered that she's vegan.

While we were eating, we shared a comfortable conversation, listening to the people that were on the mini stage at the center or the room.

The cafe was a music cafe. Some people came there to eat, some people came there to sing. And some of them did both. There were only small-time singers, singing on stage. And to say that they sounded much better than some of the more popular artists. They had talent, and a passion for singing, and for making people smile. At the end of each song, they ended with a message to one of their friends, of family, or just a random person in the cafe. The place was the type of place where everyone talked with everyone. It felt like home.

Rachel was about to talk again, but someone stopped her. The man that was currently on stage said, "Now I'd like to call someone who reserved a table in this cafe four days ago. Someone who would like to express her love for someone special, by singing a song. Please give a round of applause for Quinn Fabray, everyone !"

And everyone started clapping loudly. I even got a standing ovation before I even arrived on stage.

Leaving the table, Rachel watched me adoringly with those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

When I arrived on stage, people stopped clapping in order for me to be able to talk. "I'd like to sing this some for someone special. And I'd also like to thank her for giving me a chance to show her that she's everything for me. I've always been in love with her, and this is me, singing a song to tell her about my feelings." I said, talking into the microphone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : The next part of the date will be in the next chapter ! I hope you liked this. **


	17. Chapter 17 Beautiful soul

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>When I arrived on stage, people stopped clapping in order for me to be able to talk. "I'd like to sing this some for someone special. And I'd also like to thank her for giving me a chance to show her that she's everything for me. I've always been in love with her, and this is me, singing a song to tell her about my feelings." I said, talking into the microphone.<p>

I made the most of the silence to quickly add something before I started singing. "I'd just like to add that Rachel Berry is beautiful, no matter what" I said, looking directly at her and then giving her a smile, waiting for the guitar player to start playing.

(Quinn|_Background singers_|**Quinn and background singers**)

"I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I want to chase  
>You're the one I want to hold<br>I won't let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul"<p>

That's how to song started. And I have to admit, I'm quite proud of myself. I thought that I was going to have stage fright, you know, this being the first time that I'm actually singing for someone, alone on stage. I'm also quite satisfied with the look on Rachel's face. She seems to be having fun, and she has that smile on her face, the one that I love. I continued singing...

"I know, that you  
>Are something special<br>To you, I'd be  
>Always faithful<br>I want, to be  
>What you always needed<br>Then I hope you see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I want to chase  
>You're the one I want to hold<br>I won't let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>Your beautiful soul... Yeah"

Now everyone was up and clapping to the songs, swaying to the music. Sometimes at the end of one of the lines, I ended up letting out a chuckle, which was for Rachel, quite unprofessional, but she laughed anyway.

"You might, need time  
>To think it over<br>But I'm, just fine  
>Moving forward<br>I'll ease, your mind  
>If you give the chance<br>I will never make you cry  
>Come on let's try<p>

I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I want to chase  
>You're the one I want to hold<br>I won't let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul"<p>

That's when I rolled off stage and over to Rachel, who was watching every move that I was making. Everyone cheered when I got off stage and started making my way over to the petite brunette who held an obvious look of embarrassment on her face, but it was cute, the way she brought her hand up to cover her eyes and giggled helplessly was adorable. I could have just filmed that moment. The background singers started singing the last part for me, and that's when I arrived right in front of her.

_"Am I crazy for wanting you?_  
><em>Maybe do you think you could want me too?<em>  
><em>I don't want to waste your time<em>  
><em>Do you see things the way I do?<em>  
><em>I just want to know that you feel it too<em>  
><em>There is nothing left to hide"<em>

I was looking right into her eyes, and my hands had somehow managed to slip themselves into hers. I swayed my arms so that they were swaying to the tune of the song. I then let go of one of her hands and lead her to the stage. She helped me push my wheelchair onto the elevated platform since I couldn't handle moving a wheelchair with only one hand.

When the background singers had ended their part, we were now on stage and Rachel was looking at me with her big brown eyes. I could have just died, right there, right now, because everything seemed so perfect. The last part that I sang alone wasn't accompanied by music, only by the clapping of the audience. But I felt like Rachel and I were all alone, alone against the world. Because that's how I felt when our hands were intertwined together.

"I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I want to chase  
>You're the one I want to hold<br>I won't let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul"<p>

Then all of the background singers started singing with me, as well as all the guitar players who were strumming their guitars all together. The clients were swaying and singing to the last chorus of the song and I was just singing along with them, all of that while I was smiling effortlessly at Rachel.

**"I don't want another pretty face**  
><strong>I don't want just anyone to hold<strong>  
><strong>I don't want my love to go to waste<strong>  
><strong>I want you and your beautiful soul<strong>  
><strong>You're the one I want to chase<strong>  
><strong>You're the one I want to hold<strong>  
><strong>I won't let another minute go to waste<strong>  
><strong>I want you and your beautiful soul<strong>

Oh... Your beautiful soul."

When the song was over, there was a split second of silence, and then the whole audience began clapping madly. It was overwhelming. But the thing that was even ore overwhelming, was the fact that Rachel was looking at me with tears in her eyes. And I didn't hesitate one second to pull her onto my lap, and wrap my arms around her, whispering something into her ear, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry"

She shuffled a little and turned her head to look at me, "I'm just so happy... No one has ever done this for me, not even Finn. I'm in a music cafe and you sang a song to me. It's just perfect" Rachel said. She lifted her head to see that everyone was looking at us, "You guys are all so perfect. Thank you for making this date even better than it already was" she said, talking into the microphone that she had quickly taken out of my hand. Everyone applauded and I finally rolled off stage, with Rachel still on my lap.

When we had reached our table, I finally realized. And I have no idea how I didn't realize this before. It was probably because I was so caught up in the moment, that I didn't feel anything else but my love for Rachel.

"Rachel, my legs are hurting" I stated.

She immediately jumped off me and apologized, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said. But when realization hit her, Rachel's eyes grew wide in shock, "Y-You can... You can feel y-your legs?" the beautiful brunette stuttered.

I nodded and tears immediately went running down my cheeks. "I-I mean, I can't fully feel them, but I can feel them aching right now" I said, rubbing my thighs, trying to feel as much as possible. This is incredible. I knew that this moment would eventually happen, but I didn't know that the moment would be right here, right now. "Rach... I can feel my legs!" I said, beaming at her.

Rachel nodded a few times and was beaming with me. Her cheeks had become slightly pinker and she still had tears in her eyes. "Thank you for the song" she said, "Really. What I said up there was true, no one has ever done that for me and i'm feeling extremely overwhelmed right now. Sorry if I look ridiculous, or like an emotional mess, but it's just..." she trailed off.

She kept on rambling and I was just sitting in my wheelchair, gazing into her eyes. I was listening, but at the same time, I wasn't. I just felt so lucky to her her here right this moment. Especially when I'm starting to feel my legs again. There's no other person that I would rather be with at this moment. And Rachel is perfect. Even wearing jeans and a shirt, she's just perfect. To me, the most perfect things in the world are her and Beth. "Quinn, you're staring again" was the sentence that knocked me out of my trance and pulled me back into reality.

"S-Sorry" I blushed, covering my face so that she won't see my slightly red cheeks. "You're just perfect to me" I stated. I hadn't actually realized that I just said that until I focused on Rachel's face instead of gazing at a random glass that was set on the table. Her mouth was open, and her lips formed an 'O' possibly indication that she was in shock. "Sorry if I'm trying to push you. That's not my intention at all. I just want you to understand that I'll wait for you forever, because you're the one that I want to be with" I shrugged, trying to do as well as I could with my explanation.

Rachel just nodded with a cute smile and we drank our drinks, then preparing to leave. But when the waiter came and gave us the pay bill, Rachel tried paying. I just had to protest, I invited her out on this date, so I had to pay. "Rachel, there's no way that you're paying." I said, pushing her hand and the money that she held to the waiter, shoving some money into his hand as well as a five dollar tip. The man chuckled and then walked off.

The petite brunette glared at me "There's no point in glaring, Rachel. I asked you out, so I'm the one who had to pay" I smirked, looking at her in the corner of my eye. She held up this adorable pout so I just shook my head at her, letting out a soft chuckle.

She wasn't really sulking, though. Rachel was just playing. And that was the proof that she's a great actress, she knows how to do all face expressions without people knowing that she was pretending, and that took me by surprise at times.

Once we were outside, Puck was still there, sitting in his car and reading some magazine. I didn't even want to know what he was 'reading' or maybe more precisely 'looking at', so I just knocked on the window and his head shot up to look at us. It was dark outside so I saw his eyes narrow so that he could see us properly. Once he did, he immediately came out of the car and walked up to us. "So, how was dinner, ladies?" he asked.

Rachel beamed and talked first, "Dinner was great. Quinn is one of the rare people who remembered that I'm vegan, so the cafe choice was well chosen. She also sang a song to me, and then she payed the bill. How romantic." she rambled on, earning an eye-roll from Noah.

"Your date is about to get a hell of a lot better, Berry" he said, shooting a glance to me before he turned to his car behind him. "Well, we better get going before it's too late. We don't want the Berry dads to worry about their daughter here, do we?" he laughed, opening the car door and then picking me up from my wheelchair, carrying me into the backseats.

When we were all set to go, he started the engine and started driving. He drove for quite a while until he reached to a stop, practically in the middle of nowhere. But I knew this place well. It was the place I went to whenever something went wrong at home and I just needed to evacuate all of the stress that I had been keeping inside of me.

Puck carried me out and set me into my wheelchair so that I could roll around, looking for the exact place. He then waddled off to his car while I took Rachel by the hand and led her to the place that I wanted to be. There was a bench so that she could be at the same height as me, even though that she could have sat on my knees, that wouldn't have been a problem to me.

"Here we are" I smiled, giggling when I saw an expression of confusion cross her face. "Just wait a few minutes, Rachel" I chuckled, slowly shaking my head.

"What are we waiting for, exactly?" she asked, truly curious.

"Just wait, Miss Impatient!" I huffed ironically. Looking at her. I couldn't see much, though, the only thing that I could see was the twinkle in her eyes thanks to the light of the moon. But the darkness soon disappeared when what we were waiting for finally arrived.

Hundreds of fireflies came flying around us, forming some kind of light clouds. It was an amazing thing to look at, and also very peaceful. What's also amazing is the fact that if you look closely, you can see every single firefly. And not just one big mass of them. They were so tiny but yet so unique. Every one of them had it's personal light, and it's personal sound that their wings were making when they flew around us.

"T-This is amazing, Quinn!" she exclaimed, looking around her, with wide eyes.

"I know" I stated, also looking around at the bugs that were flying around everywhere. "I always come here when I've had enough of everything, you know. It's one of the places where I can be alone and just think about things without getting disturbed. It's quite a personal place, so you should consider yourself lucky that I brought you here" I joked.

"Well I am lucky to be here. Especially with you. After a great musical dinner. I'm really happy to be here to spend this moment with you, Quinn. I honestly thing that this the best date ever" she admitted, with a nod of her head.

"I'm the lucky one, that you accepted to go on this date with me. You're given me so many chances to be your friend, yet I've just blown all of them away. I've been so mean to you during these past few years, and you're always giving me second chances. You didn't have to accept this date, yet you did, and I'm highly appreciative of that." I explained.

During the time that we had began talking, and now, we had somehow managed to intertwine our fingers together, and we were now holding hands. This was also the best date ever. The feeling of Rachel's hand in mine was just the most incredibly feeling ever. But what came after felt even better.

"I don't know what it is with you, that just makes me feel special. I'm sure you've had that feeling before, when another person makes you swoon. That's happening to me right now. Being with you here, hand in hand feels magical to me" Rachel said.

"You have no idea what that meant to me. Rachel, you mean everything to me" I told her. I knew that she wasn't going to say it back, I just wanted to let her know that. Because it's true, this girl means everything to me, it's crazy. "And you're beautiful" I whispered, shivering at the coolness of the air that just swiped my cheek.

I adjusted the way I was sitting, and Rachel turned her body so that we were now facing each other, looking into each other's eyes. Rachel's are so beautiful, and the way that they twinkle in the moonlight is a sight that will stay into my memory forever.

"You're the beautiful one" she whispered back, bringing her hand up to cup my cheek. Just the skin contact made a shiver run down my spine.

"Thank you. But you are too" I said, as softly as I could because our faces were now incredibly close that I could feel her warm breath on my skin. I wasn't scared or what was going to happen, but my breath had become slightly shaky while our faces were getting closer and closer by the second.

Then I saw them. You know, some people say that they see fireworks whenever they kiss someone? Well I saw them, and I felt them, too. Even though it sounded cliché, I really did see them. It was one of the most incredibly moments of my life. And all of this happened in one day. All of this happened here, in a park, with fireflies flying around us.

Our lips were gently pressed together, nothing was rushed at all. On the contrary, I think that we're talking it quite slow. She only swiped her tongue along my bottom lip after what seemed like the fifteen best seconds of my life. They did a slow dance, our tongues, as I said, nothing was rushed. We took our time and when it sadly came to an end, I was left breathless and Rachel was seemingly out of breath, too. During the next couple of seconds, or minutes, we looked into each other's eyes, as if we were looking into our souls.

"Are you ready to go?" I whispered softly, still recovering from what just happened.

"I guess so" she smiled. "I didn't think that it would be weird, you know, since stars are kind of my thing, but I can actually see stars right now. And it's not because it's dark, and night, it's because the moment was so perfect." Rachel explained.

"The moment was perfect because you're in it" I pointed out, earning a chuckle from the beautiful girl in front of me. "We should get going now. I don't want you to catch a cold of something." I said, taking her hand and leading her to Pucks car where he was waiting.

When we reached her house, I wanted to get out of the car to 'walk' her to her door, but I obviously wasn't able to do that so she just told me to stay in the car, and that I should call her when I get back home.

* * *

><p>Once I got home, I forgot to text Rachel and went directly into the spare room downstairs, pushing myself out of my wheelchair and collapsing onto my bed. My legs were aching like mad and I couldn't stop the pain. Actually, I didn't really want to stop it, because it meant that I could feel my legs again. So i curled into a ball and drifted off to sleep.<p>

And into another nightmare...

_I was running as fast as I could, trying to escape the giant mass of insects that were following me. But I reached a halt when I felt right into Rachel's arms. _

_"Rach ! You have to help me run from those things ! Quick, move faster !" I exclaimed, trying to get her to run with me, but she didn't move one bit, and the bugs were now growing closer to us by the second. "Rachel ! Move !" I shouted, tugging her arm as strong as I could. _

_"No, I'm staying here" she stated, looking right at me, planting her eye vision on my eyes. "Y-You hurt me arm" she whined, rubbing the arm that I was holding so tightly, once I had loosened my grip on her. _

_"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I'm so sorry" I repeated, trying to puller close into my arms, but she wouldn't move from the spot where she was standing. I felt like she was trying to separate us two. "I understand that you're mad, but please Rachel, we have to move. The insects are getting closer !" I pleader for her to move, just one meter or so. But nothing. _

_Not knowing what thoughts were on her mind, I looked at her, confused. "What are you doing? This is dangerous, we could get killed." I asked. I was speaking the truth, and only the truth. The mass of insects was at least as big as my house, and I didn't even know what sort of bugs there were in there. _

_"Do you think I'm trying to get us killed?" she asked. I could see the look of pure sadness on her face, and it broke my heart. What did I do? I should never have said that._

_"No. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even thought that" I told her, trying to apologize the best I could. I looked down at my feet in embarrassed. _

_"Well you're wrong" Rachel stated. _

_My head shot up to look at her with wide eyes. "What?" I asked, in total shock. The bugs were only a few meters from us, and they were approaching with such speed. _

_And then there they were. Covering our bodies and crawling up into out clothes and in our hair. I was left standing there, still looking at Rachel with that same look of confusion held upon my face. _

_"You tried, Quinn. But you can never have me" she smirked evilly, until the bugs surrounded her whole face and scattered around all over her body. _

_I couldn't see anything anymore. My vision was blocked by black insects, and my arms were trapped, I couldn't even feel them or move them at that very moment. I felt my mouth open and insects rush inside. I tried screaming but it was no use... "A-Arg..." was all I could manage. _

I woke up in a jump. Panting loudly like the last time that this had happened to me. Looking around, all I could see was a plain room. The spare room of my house. No bugs, no gigantic mas of insects. Just the spare bedroom with a bed that I was laying on.

Looking at the alarm clock, I realized that it had only been one hour since I came back from Rachel and I's date. I was still breathing heavily when I picked up my phone from the bedside table and clicked on Rachel's number, typing in a message.

**Quinn :** Are you alright?

When I hit send, I felt something bad and I had no idea what it was. Maybe it was just because I had woken up from one of my worst nightmares ever, or maybe there was something bad that just happened.


	18. Chapter 18 Thinking of you

**Disclaimer : I don't own Jesse McCartney's song _Beautiful Soul _that I used in the last chapter. And, I do not own Glee. **

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn :<strong> Are you alright?

When I hit send, I felt something bad and I had no idea what it was. Maybe it was just because I had woken up from one of my worst nightmares ever, or maybe there was something bad that just happened.

I waited for a few minutes, but there was no reply. I scanned my room impatiently, just wanting the time to go faster and for Rachel to answer, but nothing. There was nothing at all. I briefly thought that she was sleeping but after the dream I just had, I just knew that something was very wrong here.

**Quinn** : Rachel?

I tried again, but there was still no answer. That made me even more worried about this whole situation.

Quickly dialing Noah's number, I waited for him to answer my call.

_"The hell? Fabray, are you drunk? It's past midnight."_

"Shut up, Puck, you weren't sleeping anyway."

_"Damn right. Sup?"_

"Rachel reached her door, and went into her house when we dropped her off, right?"

_"Yeah... Why?"_

"She's not answering my messages"

I heard a muffled laugh and shook my head

_"Of course she isn't. It's past midnight, Quinn. Get some sleep, you're just being paranoid"_ he chuckled.

"I'm not paranoid. I just woke up from this really bad dream and now I'm freaked out for Rachel"

_"You're paranoid."_

"And you're unbelievable ! Can't you just take me seriously for one second?"

_"Woah, chill out. I'm sure Rachel is fine. Now just go to sleep. If she doesn't answer you in the morning, I'll help you, promise."_

"How honest, Puck. If something bad happens to her, then I'm blaming you for not believing me sooner"

_"Whatever. Night, Fabray"_

"Goodnight"

Then he ended the call, and I just listened to the beeps that repeated themselves until they came to an end. I kept the phone next my ear, thinking of all the bad things that could be happening to Rachel right now. But that just made everything worse. I couldn't even move because I was so stressed about about this. I can't lose her, not now. Not after _our _only date.

"Damn it" I shrieked when I felt my phone vibrate on my ear.

I impatiently opened the message folder with trembling hands, hoping that it was Rachel. But when I read the name, it wasn't. It was Santana.

**Santana : **I'm coming over. I'll be there in 5

My eyes opened wildly while reading her message. _She can't possibly come over at this time. I'll get killed if ever mom catches her. _

**Quinn : **No way.

**Santana : **Too late, I'm already on my way. No turning back, right.

**Quinn : **Make one noise and I'll kill you.

**Santana : **You love me.

I was too annoyed to even answer her last message. So instead, I tried, with success, to get out of my bad and to push myself into my wheelchair. Everything was getting easier now that I was trying all of this alone, but going to the toilets, having showers were still the most complicated things I've ever done in my life. Who knew that just taking a shower would demand such hard work and effort?

That bad feeling struck me again. Is Rachel alright? The bad dream that I previously woke up from was stuck in my head and I couldn't possibly think straight anymore. Even though the ideas that flew around in my mind were absolutely crazy, they were still entirely possible. And that was what frightened me the most.

I heard a car reach the driveway and hurried to the door, not wanting Santana to knock, or, even worse, ring the doorbell. When I quietly opened the door with a swift move, I could see that Santana had already raised her fist to knock the door. I sighed and then scowled, "Were you seriously going to knock the door?" I huffed.

She just looked at me and rolled her eyes, "I ready to bang on the door if ever you didn't come and open, it's freezing out here, let me in" she said, pushing her way into the house. "How did the date go?" she asked, taking a seat on one of the sofas in the living room.

I rolled over to her and smiled, thinking back at out wonderful date, "It was incredible. We kissed" I said, practically feeling that Santana was smirking.

The Latina made a few gagging noises and then said, "Does she kiss well?" out of the blue.

"I-... Santana !" I exclaimed, incredulously.

"Maybe I'll just find out myself one day. What I know is that she's always twirling her tongue around whenever she opens that mouth of hers to sing" she shrugged.

I just shook my head, "Incredible, San, just incredible. Look, if you came over just to say that, you can leave now" I said, annoyingly crossing my arms over my chest. I had more to worry about at the moment, I have no idea if Rachel is alright and I'm about to have a heart attack.

Santana probably noticed that I was looking tense so she said "Something wrong? Q?" sounding concerned for me, which was a change.

I rolled my eyes at her. I wasn't going to tell if it was just to receive some snarky comment coming from her, which I was almost sure of. "Just forget it" I snapped.

"Hell no. You're acting as weird as hell, so you tell me right now before I snatch those words out of your tongue."

"Wow, thanks, Santana, how nice of you." I sighed. She was just waiting for me to tell her, so I figured that it wasn't a big deal anyway, she wasn't going to help me. "Rachel isn't answering her phone. Puck and I drove her back home, and when I arrived I forgot to text her, then I had a bad dream and I woke up with this feeling that something's wrong." I explained.

"Is that all?" she asked.

I flipped my hands into the air and sighed, "See why I didn't want to tell you? I knew that you wouldn't care. San just... Just go now. if you're not going to take me seriously then just leave, I'll deal with this on my own."

Santana muttered what seemed like a few curse words that I didn't quite get because she talked in Spanish, but then she shook her head, "You're coming with me. We're going to see Berry" she said.

I looked at her in complete and utter shock until my face lit up, "You would really do that?"

"Sure, but please don't thank me, it would make me feel nice."

I let out a light chuckle and questioned her, "But what if my mom starts looking for me?"

"Chill, that's not going to happen" she said, lifting herself up from the sofa and walking over to the door, "Are you coming or are you just going to sit there expecting my to find out what's up with your girl on my own?"

Shaking every bad thought that were flying around in my head, I rolled my wheelchair over to the door and shot a glance up the stairs, then rolling my wheelchair outside and closing the door behind me. I stopped when I reached Santana's car and she stood on the other side of the vehicle, "San, you have to carry me into the car" I sighed, really wanting to do this alone, but it was unfortunately impossible, even though I started to feel my legs again.

"Seriously?" she huffed in annoyance, "Fine." Santana stated, walking over to my side of the car and awkwardly picking my up from my wheelchair to set me into the passengers seat. She stuffed the wheelchair into the backseat and then started driving.

For some reason, being in a car at that moment didn't seem right to me. Because I was going to look for Rachel. My destination would be wherever Rachel was. Just like the wedding day.

I just shivered at the thought of having an accident as I sat deeper into the car seat, watching out for any bright lights that could possibly reassure me, among the frightening and dangerous darkness of the night. But it didn't work. Focusing on random things didn't work either. It just made me even more stressed out since I wasn't fully paying attention to the road.

Suddenly, I saw something like a faint shadow crash into Santana's car, "San watch out!" I exclaimed, pointing to the road.

The car wheels screeched as she slammed her foot on the brakes, probably even more stressed than I was at that moment. The car halted just next to a stop sign and we both looked in front of us. There was nothing.

"What the hell, Q?" the Latina yelled, smashing her head onto the steering wheel, taking a deep breath in before lifting her head to look at me, "What the fuck was that for, Quinn? Are you trying to get us killed? Have you lost your freaking mind?" she exclaimed, motioning her hands back and forth, left and right as I just stared at her.

I couldn't really hear what she was saying, I could just see her mouth open and close, but I didn't hear any sounds come out of it. But then realization hit me. I just hallucinated. _I_ imagined that shadow, crossing her car's path. _I_ got freaked out at this whole driving situation. This was _my_ fault. We could have gotten into an accident and it was _my_ fault, because of the things that I'm seeing now and then.

Lowering my vision down at my knees, I let out a few muffled sobs before covering my eyes with my hands. Oh boy I felt so stupid at that moment. Stupid, reckless, and confused. All at the same time. Tilting my head back up so that I was now looking at Santana, I mumbled, "Sorry. I'm so sorry" to her.

Looking at me, her face instantly softened. "What has gotten into you, Q? Something on your mind?" she asked. "First the stupid dream and now you're acting all weird and paranoid? The hell, Quinn?"

"I just... I thought there was something that crashed into the car... I don't know, San, these bad dreams and now hallucinations are freaking the crap out of me. Every since that accident, I can't seem to think about normal things. I can't think straight..." I explained.

"Course you can't think straight, you're gay for Berry. Now pull your shit together, there's nothing to worry about" Santana said, giving me a few light taps on my knee. Which I felt. My knee jumped at her touch and the Latina looked at me with wide eyes, "You felt that?" she asked, tapping harder.

"Ow! Yes, S, I felt it. Now stop hitting me, it's already painful enough as it is." I scowled.

"You didn't even tell me" Santana, said. I could't quite figure out her expression ; If she was being serious, and hurt, or if she was only joking, so I just sighed and said, "I was worried about Rachel, I didn't get the time... Could we please hurry, now?" I asked, politely, motioning to the dark road in front of us.

Santana nodded and said, "No more weird stuff, alright?". I didn't answer, so she just started driving again until she parked her car in front of Rachel's house. She rushed to get me out of the passenger seat and she put me into my wheelchair before rolling me to the front door.

Once we were at the door, I had no idea what to do, and seemingly, neither did Santana. It would be rude to disturb the Berry's while they're sleeping, but at the same time, what if something actually happened to Rachel? They would be happy that someone had come to tell them. Oh well... I lifted my hand to ring the doorbell but I stopped as soon as I Santana nudged me. "The hell?" I asked before watching her raise her hand to point at Rachel's window upstairs.

I moved back with me wheelchair and looked at her window, with was open. But what reassured me was that she was there, also, smiling at me. "What are you guys doing here?" she whispered, letting out one of her cute laughs.

Shaking my head, I looked up at Santana, who had crossed her arms over her chest, probably thinking that I was crazy, thinking that Rachel would be in trouble. "Sorry, San" I mumbled.

"Whatever, Q.- Berry, Quinn had some sort of lame-ass dream about you, or some shit like that, then, she went paranoid and thought something went wrong with you. So here we are. Could you at least come down to like, thank her for worrying about you and promise her that you guys will have sex. Maybe she'll forget about all of her dreams if you give her a mind-blowing orgasm, which I don't think you're capable of. Oh damn it, I need to get that vision out of my head. I think I'm scarred forever, now." she said.

My cheeks started reddening once she started talking about sex. I didn't even look at Rachel right then, probably because I was already too embarrassed and that I didn't want her to see me as red as a tomato. But wait, it's dark and the only light there is is the one above the front door, she wouldn't be able to see me. So, I looked up, and to my surprise, she wasn't even there. "I think you frightened her, San." I grumbled. "Where'd she go?" I asked.

Before she got the chance to answer, the front door opened, revealing a very... Less-clothed Rachel Berry. The petite brunette was in blue shorts and a gray hoodie. I couldn't help but look at her bare, tanned legs, with my mouth wide opened. _Shit. _

"Cut the crap, Q. Stop drooling and pick your jaw up from your knees, don't you see that you're making Berry embarrassed" she said, but when I shot a glance at her, she was also eyeing Rachel's bare legs.

I had to snap out of it, and fast. "Quinn, my eyes are up here" Rachel giggled, even though when I focused on her face, she was lightly blushing.

"Sorry" I stated, slapping Santana's elbow to get her to stop staring.

"Geez, Berry, you never told me that you have a hot body !" she said, then widening her eyes and turning away brutally, "You never heard that" the Latina said, whispering a few curse words under her breath. "Hurry up Q, it's late and I still have to get you back home." Santana finally said.

I nodded and shuffled to look at Rachel, "I was worried about you" I said, holding my arms out so that I could hug her. She moved forward and bent over so that she was now in my arms. I held her tight, not wanting to leave her because I didn't want anything bad to happen to her. I didn't want those dreams to become real all of a sudden. I didn't ever want to lose her. She felt so warm, and she smelt of fresh fruits. "Why didn't you answer me texts?" I whispered into her ear.

Rachel pulled away, and I instantly missed the contact. But when she started laughing I couldn't help but smile at her sweetness. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, really. I just left my phone in Noah's car." she explained, focusing her eyes on mine, "You were worried about me?"

"Of course I was... I thought something bad had happened to you. And I didn't want to lose you.- I don't _ever_ want to lose you, Rachel." I stated. We looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before the petite brunette said, "You'll never lose me. Don't worry about that" with a determined nod.

"Enough with the emotional talk. Q, lets go" Santana said, rolling her eyes at me.

Not even breaking my gaze from Rachel, I said, "I guess I have to go now. It's getting late and you need to get some rest" I smiled.

Rachel bent down once again, and, thinking that she was going to hug me, I raised my arms only to let them fall flat down on the wheels of my chair as I felt her lips gently touch mine. It was only a quick peck but it meant a lot to me, and I even felt a shiver run down my spine, fireworks shooting upwards.- No, I do not care how cliched that sounded.

Beaming at her, I turned my wheelchair around to face Santana, "Let's go, then" I told her.

While she pushed me back to her car, Rachel said, "Thank you, Santana, for your time"

"Whatever, Berry" she grumbled, even though I noticed that small tug on her lips, almost revealing a smile. But she just glare at me when I smirked at her with a knowing look.

When we were both in the car, the Latina started driving back to my house, and she didn't stop mocking me about how long I stared at Rachel's wonderful legs.


	19. Chapter 19 Love, Love, Love

**A/N : There will be some Rachel POV in this chapter, I hope you don't mind. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>When we were both in the car, the Latina started driving back to my house, and she didn't stop mocking me about how long I stared at Rachel's wonderful legs.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quinn POV :<strong> _

The days past by and I was slowly but surely beginning to move my toes. It was an incredibly feeling, hoping for something and finally getting there. That was what hope is about, right? When you have a wish, when you're hoping for something to happen, you have to believe in it with all your heart, and someday, just someday, your wish will come true. I was hoping so hard to be able to move my legs again and i was finally getting there, even if it was only my toes. I knew that they were giving me a sign that one day, my hopes of walking again would be worth it.

I was determined to walk again, and I knew that I could do it, I knew that I was capable of doing it, and I wasn't going to let go. There was no way that I would be giving up anytime soon, not ever, actually.

It was exactly the same with car trips. When my mother took me to therapy, I always sat back into the passenger's seat, practically digging a hole and burying myself into it, but I knew that what I was doing wasn't healthy. And I had only talked to Santana about it. Not even Rachel. Ever since the night where I had been worried about her, she hadn't brought the subject up, but I knew that she wanted me to tell her about. I knew that I had to tell her, there was no point in keeping it inside me and just making myself suffer even more. I was just waiting for the right moment, even if there wasn't really a good moment. Maybe she would just ask me about it. That would be easier, right?

It had been one week and a half since that night where my paranoia was at it's worst. I didn't really know if Rachel and I were officially dating, since I hadn't really asked her to be my girlfriend. I wasn't sure that she would want people to know. So when I went back to school, two days ago,-today being Wednesday, I tried to sneak a kiss from her at lunchtime, but that was all I asked her. Even though she had told my mother about us, and maybe her dads, I wasn't sure if she was ready to actually commit to a proper relationship yet, so I guess that I just had to wait and see what would happen next.

The bell rang for out first class of the day, just when my mother had dropped me in front of school. I waved goodbye and as usual, Rachel came to meet my by the steps, giving me a quick peck on the kiss before looking at my mother drive away. "Morning" I said, with a smile on my face. Because that's the effect that she has on me. Whenever she was around, I almost always had this grin, or a wide smile on my face.

"Good morning, Quinn. Did you sleep well last night?" she asked.

"Very well, thanks, what about you?"

"Very much the same. You ready to go to Spanish class? The bell has already rang, we're going to be late" she said, rolling my wheelchair into school and then into the classroom where we had Spanish.

That was how my days often started. Rachel would meet me, she would take me to the classes that we had together, and she'd wait for me after one of our classes finished, if we didn't share the same class. When school was over, we would get out of the choir room and she would drive me home.

Today, when lunch hour arrived, she went to pick me up from my maths class and we went to the cafeteria together. Santana, Brittany, Puck and Sam joined us to eat. We chatted for a bit, and when everyone was leaving the table, I pleaded Rachel to stay with me so that we could get some time alone. She happily agreed and we talked for a while, about things that happened at home, and my therapy sessions.

"Could I come with you one day? I'd really like to see your progress, but I wouldn't want to be a burden if ever you don't want me to come. If you want to be alone with your mother, that's alright to me" she nodded.

I did the opposite, I shook my head and rolled my eyes at her, playfully, "Of course you can come with me ! Anytime you want, Rachel. And you would never be a burden to me, I'd like having you with me, although sometimes it is painful and I wouldn't want you to worry about anything" I explained.

"I always worry about you. Every day, every night. Remember the night when Santana drove you to my place? The night of our date." she asked. Of course I remembered that night, how could I not? It was one of the best nights of my life, because of our date, and also one of the worst because I was terrified that something wrong had happened to Rachel, even though she turned out to be just fine in the end. I hoped that in the future the only thing about that night that I would remember was the perfect date that we had, and not all of the paranoid moments that I had, including that really bad dream. I just nodded so that she could continue what she had to say, "When I realized that I didn't have my phone with me, I was worried because I couldn't receive any messages. You said that you would text me when you arrived at your place, safely, but I didn't have my phone with me so I wasn't even sure that you arrived." the petite brunette explained.

"I guess we were two worried people, then" I smiled, softly. "Luckily, Santana accepted to take me to your place. I honestly don't know what I would have done if ever she decided to be a bitch and refuse to drive me around at such a late hour. I wouldn't have blamed her, though. But I'm happy that she understood what I was thinking. After the bad dream that I had, I really needed to check if you were alright." I told her.

Rachel's eyebrows knitted together, forming a frown. I questioned her look until she told me what she was thinking of, "Would it be alright if I asked you about the dream you had? It's alright, if you don't want to talk about it, I'm fine with that. But I'd really like to know what was going on in your head that night."

_Darn... I hadn't even told her about it... I'm so horrible, I should have at least told her about that. Instead, the walls around me are still there and I'm not letting her in. I'm such a terrible person. _"Gosh, I'm so sorry, Rachel, I should have told you. I just... I never thought about it" I said.

She let out a soft chuckle and looked right into my eyes, "Don't apologize, it's fine. Really Quinn, it's alright"

I face palmed myself anyway, letting out a quiet sigh before I told her about the awful dream.

Once I had explained everything, she looked at me in awe, but I had no idea why, "So basically, I was getting eaten by insects? Quinn, you shouldn't worry about things like that. I think it's very rare for that to happen, I'll be fine." she said, "You're sweet for feeling concerned, though. Very thoughtful of you" she smiled.

I blushed and then we changed the subject. When the bell rang, indicating the end of the lunch pause, we headed to out separate classes and I impatiently waited for Glee club to start, so that I would get to see her again. It was actually getting very hard to control my impatience when I wasn't around her. I always felt like something inside me was missing whenever she wasn't with me. But I didn't want to seem to clingy so I always tried to push those thoughts out of my head.

One hour later, we were all in the choir room, listen to Mercedes singing a wonderful version of _If I ain't got you _by Alicia Keys. There was no assignment this week, since Regionals weren't far back. Mr Schue had decided to give us one week break, so the people who wanted to, sang a song in front of all of us. I thought about singing to Rachel, but yet again, I wasn't sure if we were official yet, so I wasn't sure if Rachel wanted the others wanted to know about us, nor out date.

The bell rang the end of the day, and Rachel drove me home, pecking my lips when we arrived in front of my door. We both had a quite a lot of homework to do, so we figured that we wouldn't spend the rest of the afternoon together today. Although I felt rather lonely at home, since mom hadn't come back yet, an idea crossed my mind and I got to it, right after I had finished my homework and started an essay that was due next Monday.

Rachel has no idea... _Rachel Berry, get ready to be wooed._

**_Rachel POV :_ **

Once I arrived back home, I immediately started my homework. Besides, there was no point in waiting, it wasn't going to get done on it's own. Dad and Daddy hadn't come back yet, so I figured that we would start making dinner all together.

I sat down at my desk and got started, talking out my pens, ruler and other objects as well as a cereal bar that would be my reward once I had finished my homework. I had do have perfect comments from all of the teachers in order to get accepted at NYADA. Plus, I had to make a motivation letter do get in, just like every other school.

When Dad came back, I had just about finished my homework. Not rushing, I piled my books into a high stack at the corner of my desk and joyfully walked downstairs.

"Hi Dad" I smiled, laying a kiss on his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around me. "We should wait for Daddy before we start cooking. I was thinking of vegan lasagna tonight, what do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea, love. And yes, we will wait for Daddy to come back home. I think he'll be staying at the hospital later than usual, though, he has quite a long shift today, you know, with all his patients" he nodded.

I nodded back, "Of course. Well, as long as he's saving people, I guess he can come home late" I smiled, before taking out my phone to text a certain beautiful blonde named Quinn Fabray.

**Rachel :** Have you finished your homework?

I hit the send button and smiled as I almost instantly received a reply.

**Quinn :** Sure have, it took my two hours !

**Rachel :** Get some rest then, silly.

**Quinn :** Silly yourself, Miss Berry.

Something about the way she talked to me, just swept my off my feet. I knew that we only had one date, but it was already the best date that I've ever had in my life. There was something about her presence that was so overwhelming. The way she kept staring at me, and the way she blushed when I pointed our her staring moments.

I was completely over Finn. Besides, when Quinn takes you on a date, you instantly forget any other encounters that you had before hand, because that's just what she did. She make's you forget about hard times that happened before, she makes you forget about the pain you've been through. That's just incredible to me.

When Daddy came back, we made a vegan lasagna and ate a delicious meal before I kissed them goodnight and headed to bed. Today had been a pretty long day.

At 6am, I woke up and jumped out of bed to do my daily exercises on my running machine, before making myself a fresh fruit salad and a cup of coffee. Dad and Daddy were never up at this time, so I left them a note, as usual before walking out of my house and heading to the car.

I always walked out when the mail arrived, so I always had to gather the letters and go back inside to set them on the table. But today was different. When I walked outside, and checked the mailbox, there was one single letter in a white envelope. Curious, I looked at what was written on it, and to my surprise, it was addressed to me. At first, I thought that it was a letter from NYADA, but there wasn't my address on it. There was simply my name written on it in italic letters. The writing seemed so familiar to me but I just couldn't figure out who had written me a letter.

Hopping into my car and placing my school bag in the passengers seat, I got comfy and opened the letter, smelling Quinn's perfume as soon as the envelope was opened. _Quinn_. It was Quinn. She had sent me a letter. I'm already grinning on my own, and I haven't even read the letter yet.

_Dear Rachel,_

_Ever since I first met you, a few years ago, you were always the one placed in the top of my mind. Whether it was positively, or negatively. Before you frown, please know that looking back at all of those years where my only goal was to make your live a living hell, I'm not proud of that. Not at all. I had no idea what was going on in my head, maybe it was because I was jealous of you. I might have been jealous because once we were fighting for Finn, and you were always the one who got him, and in the end, the 'almost-wedding' happened. Or maybe I was jealous because I knew that your live was going to be something worth living. Since the first second that I heard your voice, on one of those MySpace videos of yours, I knew. I knew that you would be good enough to one day, be that Broadway star that you've always dreamt of being. I knew that your talent would take you everywhere you wanted. You will be able to go to many places, with the amazing voice you have, and I guess that I was jealous of that, because I wasn't sure of what I wanted to do. And, to be honest, I always acted like the confident bitch, but in reality, the lack of confidence that I had, was so big that I built up a wall around me, and I never let anyone in. I didn't often show my feelings, even with Finn, or Santana, or Brittany, for that matter. No one every knew about how I felt, even during my worst times. The only moment that I started opening up to people, was while I was pregnant. Because I realized that I had true friends around me, willing to help me, and to understand me. Mercedes helped me a lot, I would never be able to thank her enough for that. But when you came to talk to me, I didn't feel as if I could let you in, because I knew that during all of the years before my pregnancy, I made you suffer so bad. I didn't deserve your help, I didn't deserve anything coming from you. You gave me numerous chances to become your friend, and I always blew them away._

_At the start of this school year, everything seemed to have changed inside of me. I was determined to get Beth back, and I honestly would have done anything to get her back. I would have told Mr. Figgins about Shelby and Puck but you know what happened next. You were here for me. You've always been there for me, and even more this year, especially at the beginning, when I started smoking, and I had adopted a punk style, you were still there for me. And that's what I love about you. The fact that no matter what I did to you, no matter how i hurt you so many times, no matter how much trouble I got myself into, you were always the one trying to pick me up when I hit rock bottom. And this time, this year, it worked. Because I realized that I had to let you in. All of my feelings for you were stronger than ever, they pushed that brick wall around me, to the ground. Rachel, you're the one who convinced me to not tell the Principal about Shelby and Puck's relationship. You're the one. You're also the one that I want. I want to be with you, Rachel. It took me a long time to realize that, but not that I'm sure, I will do anything for you to be mine forever. _

_Quinn Fabray._

_PS : Will you be my girlfriend?_

Reading her last words, the smile on my face got wider and wider by the second. I was pretty much sure that I was going to get a cramp in my jaw. So, without further ado, I drove to school, parking my car as close to the school as possible, impatient to see Quinn.

_**Quinn POV : **_

My mother had drove me to Rachel's house at about 9pm so that I could post the letter I wrote for her. Well, mom had put the letter in the mailbox, because it would have been too long to get me out of the car, and then back in, just for a letter. But to me, it wasn't any letter. I had written about things that only I knew about in there, and I ended by saying that the brick wall that I had built around be, broke down thanks to Rachel.

When I woke up the next morning, I quickly prepared myself to go to class, engaging a small talk with my mother during breakfast. Then it was time to go. My mother and I took off thirty minutes later and she dropped me off in front of the steps, as usual. I waited for Rachel, _as usual_, and when I saw that her car was already parked, I looked around and saw her walking towards me, with a smile on her face, that Rachel Berry smile that lit up my world every single day.

"Morning Rachel" I said, grinning at her.

"Yes" she simple stated, beaming.

I looked at her and I knew that she had read the letter. I knew that she had read the only question that I had written at the end. I knew that she accepted to be my girlfriend, and I felt so overwhelmed at that moment, I almost failed to keep my feeling of me, because if I let them out, it would just be crazy. I was feeling so giddy right then, a smile still placed upon my lips.

"I don't recall asking you a question. I simply said 'good morning', Rach" I smirked.

She knew what game I was playing so she just gave me a light tap on my shoulder, sitting down on one of the steps in front of me, so that she was at my height. The brunette placed one of her fingers under my chin and gently tilted my head up so that I would look her in the eyes, "I'm answering the question in your letter. And my answer is yes"

Not even sure about how wide my smile was, I watched her lean forward and smiled as she claimed my lips.

Love is a great feeling, especially when you share it with a girl like Rachel.


	20. Chapter 20 That's how strong my love is

**A/N : My apologies for the very late update.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Love is a great feeling, especially when you share it with a girl like Rachel.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>

It had been four hours since Rachel and I were officially dating. Now it was lunch time, and she was sitting right next to me. We shot quick glances at each other from time to time. Santana was too busy staring at Brittany to tease us, so I had nothing to worry about. I had told her and Brittany that we were dating, and Rachel told me that Kurt and Blaine knew. And Puck also knew, obviously. But that was all. I didn't mind, though. As long as I'm with her, that's all that matters, but I was still confused about whether she wanted people to know about us. _Other _people, other than Puck, Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine. I turned to her, munching on some food, and waited until I swallowed to talk to her, quietly.

"Do you want people to know about us?" I asked, regretting the words once they fell out of my mouth. The petite brunette looked at me with a thoughtful expression and then quickly nodded her head.

"I would love people to know about our romantic relationship, Quinn. But you're the one that I should ask that question. I mean, with everything you've been through, I don't want people teasing you about... Liking girls. Liking _me_. Remember what happened to Kurt, and then Santana, with that awful guy who suggested to straighten her up? I don't want that to happen to you," she said. She couldn't seem to stop herself from talking in paragraphs. But I didn't mind. After all, it was sort of endearing.

My brows furrowed and I then replied, "To be honest, I don't really care about people's reactions. I just want to be with you." Studying her face, I knew that she wanted me to say something else, so I just went on. "I'd love people to know that we're together. And if that's what you want, then we'll tell people. Really, Rachel, I want people to know. I want people to know that I have an amazing girlfriend."

Rachel beamed, "You're the amazing girlfriend," she said, linking her arm to mine.

We stayed like that until lunch break was over. When the bell rang, Rachel took me to my next class before starting off to hers. I had a thought in mind, once again. My plan on wooing Rachel isn't over quite yet. In fact, it's only just started. I was going to have to talk to a few people when it was time for glee club.

Once my class was finished, I texted Rachel to tell her she didn't have to accompany me to the choir room today. I got there before the others and waited to see who was going to arrive first. I was hoping that it was Puck, because I definitely needed to talk to him about something. And no, it wasn't going to be something referring to sex, even though he would have loved to hear about my sex life. But he didn't arrive first. I wasn't surprised. The one time that Puck actually arrived early, was on Valentine's day, when Sugar had hidden chocolates under our chairs. He had found out about it way before, for some reason. I'm not interested in knowing how he managed to find out, though.

The first people who arrived were Kurt and Blaine. They walked in, happily, hand in hand. Kurt smiled and greeted me, before going to sit down. Blaine, however, let go of Kurt's hand and headed to take a seat right next to me.

"So, how are things going with you and Rachel?" he asked curiously. But I knew that it wasn't what he really wanted to talk about. He was interested in something else.

"Very well, thanks for asking." I replied, looking at him with knowing eyes. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked. He probably knew that I figured that out already, so he sighed and rolled his eyes at me. Yes, I have mind-reading abilities, at times.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really glad that you're back, even though it has already been a few days. You know, when you were still unconscious, Rachel didn't believe me when I told her that you'd come back. It was actually heart breaking to see her in such a ...mess. I was trying to get her out of that state, and I knew that deep inside she did have that hint of hope for you to come back. But she just didn't admit it" he shrugged. "The day before you woke up, I think, she broke down in Glee club, in front of everyone. I tried to convince her that you were going to be alright, but I don't think it worked. She is stubborn, you know that," Blaine chuckled.

I just nodded in agreement. I knew everything that he told me. Rachel had already explained that when I was still in the hospital, waiting to go back home. "Thanks for telling me, Blaine." I smiled at him, watching leave my side to settle down next to Kurt.

People had started coming in while we were talking, I gave them a quick smile before focusing on the doors, waiting for Puck to arrive. Rolling my eyes, I turned to Santana, who was sitting down behind me, smiling as I saw her hand in Brittany's. "Santana being adorable, that's new," I teased.

The Latina let out a short and quiet growl before Brittany said, "It's not new, she's always cute when she's with me."

I could already see the blush creep upon Santana's face, so I decided to let it go and not tease her more about it.

When I turned back to the front of the choir room, Puck finally walked in. I motioned my hand in a way to tell him to take a seat next to me. And just then, I remembered Rachel, who hadn't arrived yet. My mind started thinking of the million reasons of why she was late, because Rachel is never late.

"Chill, she's talking to the English teacher about an essay or something," Puck announced, calming my thoughts. I let out a relieved sigh before he asked, "So, you wanted to talk to me, or something?"

Nodding, I then proceeded to explain my plan on wooing one Rachel Berry. And luckily, when Rachel arrived, just before Mr. Schuester, I had finished my explanation.

Puck leaned back in his chair, smirking at Rachel as she approached us to take a seat on the chair next to me. She smiled adoringly at me before she shot a confused look at Puck. "Am I that interesting to look at, Noah?" she asked cheekily.

The mohawked boy shook his head and focused on what Mr. Schuester was saying, or rather, pretending to focus. I tried that too, but Rachel was just too distracting. I kept looking at her while she concentrated on Mr. Schue's words, she seemed so into what he was saying. Her eyes darted from different corners of the room, then to him, with a thoughtful look on her face.

Once Mr. Schue had finished his rant about Nationals, Rachel turned to me and smiled, "Were you even listening to what he was saying?" she asked.

I wasn't sure if I had to joke, or if she was actually serious. So I opted to just nod and say "Totally. Well, I know that he was speaking about Nationals. Maybe he was talking about our song list?" I offered with a lopsided smile.

"Quinn! You should concentrate next time." She said.

"You were just distracting me," I admitted sheepishly.

That made her blush. She couldn't hide the smile so she shyly turned her head to look next to her. I grinned, satisfied because that was exactly what I had wanted to happen. Shy Rachel is very sweet.

We spent the rest of the hour listening to Artie and Mike perform _Everybody's Changing, _by Keane. And once class was over, Rachel and I went out of the choir room and into the school's parking lot. She was about to lift me into the car, when we suddenly heard someone playing the guitar.

_Finally, _I thought. _It's about time, Puck._

Noah was walking toward us, strumming his guitar. Sam, Tina, Rory and Mercedes were following him.

I shot a quick glance at Rachel, who was just staring at them, and then I smiled as my friends began the opening notes of the song. It was almost a new version of the God Squad performing on Valentine's Day, but this time, it wasn't from Finn to Rachel, it was from _me_ to Rachel.

_"There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea._  
><em>You became the light on the dark side of me.<em>  
><em>Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.<em>  
><em>But did you know,<em>  
><em>That when it snows,<em>  
><em>My eyes become large and<em>  
><em>The light that you shine can be seen.<em>"

They sang beautifully. I loved how they managed to arrange their voices in so little time. It had been what? Maybe twenty minutes since I told Puck about the plan? Something like that. And the song is performed perfectly.

_"Baby,  
>I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.<br>Ooh,  
>The more I get of you,<br>The stranger it feels, yeah.  
>And now that your rose is in bloom.<br>A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
>There is so much a man can tell you,<br>So much he can say.  
>You remain,<br>My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
>To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.<br>Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
>But did you know,<br>That when it snows,  
>My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen."<em>

Rachel was still standing next to me, and I just wished that I could stand up, right then, to wrap my arms around her waist. But my legs still felt very heavy, and during physical therapy, I could barely get them to move, but I was getting there, even though it felt too long.

Sometimes it was tough, not knowing how to move your legs, and how to get them to finally make you move again. Knowing that I couldn't dance when I wanted to, or be a cheerleader anymore, it was difficult. But I still had hope. Some people would ask me how I had the strength to move on, and I would just answer that I have amazing friends, especially one in particular. But before today, I had never told them that that particular person was my girlfriend.

_"Baby,_  
><em>I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.<em>  
><em>Ooh, the more I get of you<em>  
><em>The stranger it feels, yeah<em>  
><em>Now that your rose is in bloom.<em>  
><em>A light hits the gloom on the gray,<em>  
><em>I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,<em>  
><em>I've been kissed by a rose<em>  
><em>I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,<em>  
><em>...And if I should fall along the way<em>  
><em>I've been kissed by a rose<em>  
><em>...been kissed by a rose on the gray.<em>  
><em>There is so much a man can tell you,<em>  
><em>So much he can say.<em>  
><em>You remain<em>  
><em>My power, my pleasure, my pain.<em>  
><em>To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah<em>  
><em>Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.<em>  
><em>But did you know,<em>  
><em>That when it snows,<em>  
><em>My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen."<em>

I took Rachel's hand into mind and I rubbed my thumb on the back of her hand, slightly swinging them to the sound of the music. I looked at my friends and smiled at them adoringly. How I had managed to make such great friends? I will never know. But one thing was sure, I could trust them with anything, and that's what them best thing is about them.

_"Baby,_  
><em>I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.<em>  
><em>Ooh, the more I get of you<em>  
><em>The stranger it feels, yeah<em>  
><em>Now that your rose is in bloom,<em>  
><em>A light hits the gloom on the gray.<em>  
><em>Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray<em>  
><em>Ooh, the more I get of you<em>  
><em>The stranger it feels, yeah<em>  
><em>And now that your rose is in bloom<em>  
><em>A light hits the gloom on the gray<em>  
><em>Now that your rose is in bloom,<em>  
><em>A light hits the gloom on the gray."<em>

The song ended in that perfect note. I always thought that songs ended with perfect notes, sometimes, even better than the ones that were belted out during the song. The end was always the most amazing part for me, because that's when you just tell yourself, that it's ending, and then realize that songs never really end, because you can just listen to them again, and again.

I tilted my head up to smile at Rachel, and she was beaming at how many people were around us. During the song, people had approached us, smiling and clapping to the music. Some had even started to sing with Puck; It was like having a great big family.

"From me, to you," I mouthed to Rachel, pointing to me, and then to her, with a smile still pinned up on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

After I drove Quinn back to her house, I drove to Santana's house, where she had previously told me to meet her.

I knocked on her door and patiently waited for her to open, which she did.

"Berry, come in," she said, opening the door wider so that I could step in. I walked inside and looked around. The place was gigantic, it seemed like a mansion. Something very opposite to how she described it when she was going all 'Lima Heights' on people. "Stop staring," the Latina stated, pushing the door closed.

Before I got the time to ask her why she had told me to come, she was already speaking. "Listen up, because this is probably one of the only moments that I'm going to do something 'nice' for Q." Santana started. "So you know that she's been having these nightmares of all this crazy shit that will probably never happen, right?" I nodded in response and she hardly waited to continue, "We're going to have a surprise sleepover at her place," She told me.

I looked at her with a small smile on my face and then a bunch of questions came flowing out of my mouth. "And where is this sleepover going to happen? What about her mother, did she agree on having us over? Is this some kind of joke?" I rambled. Santana rolled her eyes at me.

"Tonight, Berry. And yes, her mom knows, because I asked my mom to call hers and they're going to have some kind of ladies night out tonight, so her mom says that we're free to do whatever we want. Apart from getting drunk, which is lame, but whatever. And no, it isn't a joke. Wow Berry, you think I'm that mean?" she asked with a genuinely hurt expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, I just... nothing," I said. I felt like I would hurt her feelings if ever I said what I thought. I would have said that she was always teasing Quinn about things, so maybe the sleepover suggestion would have been some kind of joke to her.

"Just spit it out, Rachel, I know you think I'm a bitch," she stated.

"No! No, that's not what I was thinking... You just,- You spent so many years pushing her down, and teasing her, that I thought you would just joke with her by planning some sort of fake sleepover, maybe?"

"Oh," Santana said with a frown, but she perked up a bit when she continued talking. "Well, think what you want but Quinn's been my best friend since forever and maybe sometimes I to try and joke around with her, and maybe I tried to hurt her in the past, but I do care for her, unlike others think." She explained. "And by the way, don't ever say that to her, or else I will go all Lima Heights on your ass.

I let out a soft chuckle and said with a sarcastic tone, "I'm trembling in fear, Santana."

* * *

><p>I waited for Santana to get her things ready for the sleepover, and Brittany arrived just as we were heading out of her house.<p>

"I'm so happy that we get to have a double date!" Brittany squealed, dropping her bag to the floor and then practically jumping on me, squeezing me as hard as she possibly could.

"You're killing Berry, Britts. She can't breathe," Santana said, patting the blonde's back. The Latina picked up her and Brittany's bags to put them in her car. "So, everything's ready. Now let's go to your place so that you can pick up your stuff, and then we'll go to Q's. It's almost 8pm," the Latina said, taking hold of her girlfriends hand and walking over to her car.

I climbed into my car and we all drove to my place. I got out and prepared what I needed for the night, before kissing goodbye to both of my fathers and going out of the house. Apparently, Judy had called my fathers already to tell them about the sleepover, so they were completely fine to let me go. But they didn't quite know that Quinn and I were dating... Maybe I should tell them sometime soon.

Walking out of my house, Santana waved to me from her car, with her window rolled down, "You weren't going to take your car, were you? Get in, Berry, we're all going together" she called out.

So I happily bounced over to her car, and Santana drove us over to Quinn's house. If I may say, I was rather excited about the whole sleepover. And I was more than happy to spend some time with Quinn and her friends... My friends, actually. I had always considered Santana as my friend, even though she didn't like me that much. And Brittany, well, she was always nice to me so I guess it's safe to also consider her as one of my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>

For some reason, Mom left the house at 7 PM. She said that she was going on a girl's night out with a few friends, and that there was some lasagna left in the oven. So, I settled down in the living room, and turned on the television, almost immediately leaving the room as soon as I got there because someone rang the doorbell.

_It's 8:05pm, who could it possibly be?_ I asked myself as I unlocked the door and opened it, only to see three girls, Rachel, Santana and Brittany. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked, truly surprised. I took a short glance at Rachel, attempting to not stare at her, because she was that beautiful, before Santana cleared her throat and stepped inside my house.

I noticed that the three girls were all carrying bags, and furrowed my brows. But as I was going to ask why, Santana said, "We're having a sleepover, Fabray. Don't worry, your mom knows because she made an arrangement with mine, so everything's fine as long as we don't get drunk."

Nodding, I then looked at the taller blonde who was carrying a toy unicorn by her side. I smiled because that's just how Brittany was, and it was amazing to see someone who was always so innocent and adorable at the same time.

She put her bag on the floor, and set the unicorn on top of it, then walking over to me and bending down to wrap her arms around me.

"Isn't it cool that we get so spend all night together? I have some board games in my bad, and then we can play truth or dare. It's going to be a blast !" she said. Once she let go of me and stood up properly, she was beaming in excitement.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Santana called from the living room. She had probably gotten comfortable already.

Brittany ran into the living room and left Rachel and I alone in the hall. I looked up and smiled, "You have no idea how happy I am right now" I told her, taking her hand into both of mine.

The petite brunette looked at me adoringly and placed the softest of all kisses on my cheek, stroking the other one with her small hands. "Well, I'm happy that I can spend some time with your friends." She smiled.

"They're also your friends, Rachel. Just because Santana may not tell you, doesn't mean that she doesn't enjoy your presence, because she does. But don't tell her because she'll just deny it, or maybe she'll kill me." I chuckled. "You don't want me to get killed, do you?" I asked, with a serious face, before bursting out laughing.

"Come on, lets go and join them," she said, pushing my wheelchair into the living room.

Santana was sat down on the couch. Brittany was next to her, with her legs sprawled out on the Latina's knees and they were probably playing the game of 'the one who blinks first has lost' so we just waited for them to finish, deciding to not disturb them.

* * *

><p>We had already played a few games, and we were all already getting bored of playing them, apart from Brittany, who was always up for playing another one. So Santana came up with the <em>good,<em> ironically or not, idea to play truth or dare. The taller blonde had already told me something about that when she arrived, so we all agreed on playing. After all, we didn't drink any alcohol, so there was no risks for us to end up doing something entirely stupid.

I was sitting in my wheelchair, and Rachel was sitting next to me on a stool, while the other two girls were sitting in front of us on the sofa. We were all around the coffee table when we started playing.

It was Rachel's turn first. "Truth or dare, Berry" Santana asked. It annoyed me that Santana was still calling her by her surname, but I figured that it was already a big step for her to actually be talking to her.

"Truth," Rachel said, earning a scoff from Santana.

"Of course you would choose that, why did I even ask?" the Latina muttered, rolling her eyes.

I shot her a look, meaning for her to be nice so she just nodded and asked her question, "Well... Are you a lesbian?"

The diva looked thoughtful for a moment, and then answered.

"You know, I'm not even very sure. I think that I might be bisexual, because I was attracted to boys, before Quinn told me about her feelings towards me. So... I guess that I'm really not sure what to answer to your question. I hope it's alright if I sort of skip it."

"Totally fine, don't worry about it", Brittany said sweetly, nodding in understanding and then motioning to Santana, as it was her turn now

Ssitting up, the Latina said, without hesitating, "Dare,"

"Well... Uhm... I dare you to sing something," Rachel suggested, then looking around to see confusion on our faces. Santana wasn't the one to accept a dare of that kind, she would obviously want something more... Daring.

"That's just lame. B, please come up with something better than that" she said.

Brittany frowned, "Actually, I think it would be cute if you'd sing a song." she said, pouting.

It was obvious on Santana's face that she couldn't resist her girlfriend's pout, so sighing heavily she rolled her eyes and groaned, "But why?' she whined.

"Because, baby, you have an incredible voice and when you sing it make's you look even hotter than you already are," Brittany said.

Rachel and I just sat there, watching the scene before us. I'd have to say, they're quite the adorable couple. And the way that Brittany turns Santana into a big softie was just amazing to see.

After pecking the taller blonde on the lips, the Latina turned to us and asked, "What are you two looking at?"

We just laughed and then proceeded to listen to Santana sing.

"I'm just going to sing a part of a song, if you were wondering. You guys are already lucky to actually hear me sing at all. Be thankful," she said. "_Rachel, _you can join in once you find out which song I'm singing" she told the petite brunette, which made her beam in joy before nodding and waiting for Santana to start.

Voices : _Santana _| **Rachel ("Background voice")**

_"Through the shake of an earthquake_ **(I will never fall)**  
><em>I will never fall,<em> **(I will never fall)**  
><em>That's how strong my love is.<em> **(That's how strong my love my love is)**  
><em>Like a ship through the storm <em>  
><em>We can risk it all,<em>** (We can risk it all -Oh Ooh)**  
><em>That's how strong my love is.<em> **(Looove is)**

_Through the deepest waters I won't let you drown,_  
><em>That's how strong my love is.<em>  
><em>There's a balloon in the sky that'll never come down,<em> **(Never come down)**  
><em>That's how strong my love is,<em> **(Oooh, that's how strong my love is)**  
><em>That's how strong my love is,<em>  
><em>That's how strong my love is."<em>

When she had finished singing, Brittany had practically jumped onto her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her neck and covering her face with kisses.

I just looked at Rachel with a smile on my face. I leaned over to whisper in her ear, "One day, everyone will hear your incredible voice, and they'll think the same as me. Everyone will be talking about you, because you'll be a star. The brightest and shiniest star in the whole universe."

Looking right in my eyes, she mouthed a "Thank you" before pressing her lips against mine. She was so soft when it came to kissing me, as if her lips were like feathers, and her hands on my face were made of silk. Stroking the my jawline, she laid another soft kiss right on my nose. That's how adorable and sweet my girlfriend is.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after playing a few more rounds of truth or dare, Santana and Brittany had dozed off on the couch, their arms wrapped around each other. I would have taken a photo of them if I wasn't as comfortable as I'm now.<p>

Rachel had carried me out of my wheelchair, and we were now sharing a big sleeping bag on the fluffy rug in my living room. And I must say, I felt even more comfortable than I could have been in my own bed.

It was nice to finally have a normal girls night without alcohol, because everything felt so... Real.

_"If I lay here, If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_ I sang in whispers.

Rachel tilted her head up to look at me in amazement, "You remember," she stated, staring into my eyes.

"Of course" I said softly, finding her hands from under the covers and squeezing them. "You didn't finish the song. I thought I had told you that when I woke up," I mumbled.

"You did, but I wouldn't have thought that you'd remember that,"

"I don't know how I could forget. Your voice was so... broken. And it was heartbreaking. And even with a broken voice, you sounded so amazing," I told her.

Gazing into my eyes, I did the same. We stared at each other for what seemed like a few seconds, or minutes, until she broke the silence and whispered something ever so softly, that I wouldn't have heard her if we won't close to each other at that very moment.

"I love you," was what she said. And I could feel my heart racing really fast, as it it was would to jump out of my chest. I opened my mouth, clearly dumbfounded that I even heard those three words come out of my mouth.

Stuttering at first, I said, "I-I love you too, Rachel" before wrapping my arms around her waist, pressing her close to me.

I could _feel_ her heart beating.

"Thank you" I whispered, my head buried into her neck.

"For what?"

"For saying that. You made tonight even better than it already was," I said.

After those words, our eyes soon closed and we fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** I do not own the following songs :

_Kiss from a Ros_e by Seal

_That's How Strong My Love Is_ by Alicia Keys

_Chasing Cars_ by Snow Patrol

Again, my apologies for the late update.

And a big thank you to my beta reader : **Klaine Is My Life**


End file.
